


【曹郭】短篇合集

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Relationships: 曹郭, 郭曹
Kudos: 4
Collections: 三国衍生





	1. Chapter 1

【曹郭】问吉  
阿白回到屋子里时，见曹操已坐在那里等她，呆了一呆，又很快行礼，说，郭先生不在。

“我知道他不在，”曹操示意她坐在自己对面，“不必拘礼，我是来找你的。”

阿白内心忐忑地坐下了，曹操注意到她神色紧张，暗想自己是唐突了些，拎了壶和耳杯反给她倒了杯热茶，像这家里的主人一般地说，喝一点，别怕，我又不吃人。

其实这话也未必，和这乱世中那些痛恨谩骂又打不过他的英雄和君子一样，他偶尔也会翻脸无情，露出吃人的獠牙来。

他缺的不过那么一丁点的道德高地罢了。

阿白不推辞了，就当是郭嘉心血来潮的关怀，她喝着茶，感觉胸膛里积蓄起来的勇气，似乎足以支撑她面对接下来的命运了。

曹操温和地说，我想请你卜一卦。

阿白刚才做的准备似乎不够，她瞪大了眼，而曹操不听她辛苦找来的搪塞理由，直白地说，他的事，我自然是知道的。

曾经的渭阳君董白，生来善卜，能断凶吉，如今隐去姓氏，苟延残喘，能有片瓦遮身已是庆幸。

医者不能自医，她也不能挽救自己大厦倾颓般的命运。

所以她不再占卜了，无能为力比浑浑噩噩更令人痛苦，她可以安于现状，何况郭嘉从不问别人的出身。

曹操是要问的，只是他很少说。他现在既然说了，想必是有些要紧。

阿白在被拆穿的一刻本能地保卫自己，她说，曹公不遗余力捣毁淫祀，私下却来问卜，是否不妥？

她觉得曹操会生气。据说他的脾气很不好，据说他会吃人，嚼碎了吃。

她已经开始觉得怕了，但曹操没有生气。

曹操说，就算是吧，算我求你。

他泰然处之，他听过世间所有恶毒难听的诅咒、谩骂与中伤，也经历过最惨痛的失败和背叛，能伤到他的事情实在不多，他也没必要计较。

不是谁生来都有海一样的心胸的。

阿白无法拒绝，就算曹操不会计较，郭嘉也会。

她心怀歉意，问曹操要卜何事，是出征乌桓的战事吗？战事凶吉，难为——

曹操笑了，眉目柔和了一些，他说，不是，自古大道之行，不问吉凶。

也实在没有必要问，他不至于连这点信心都要求助鬼神幽冥。

阿白的心沉了下去，曹操的声音又温和了几分，提到郭嘉的名字便自然地微笑起来，可眼中又满怀担忧和不安。

他说，我担心奉孝。能算一算他的命数吗？我怕远征，舟车劳顿，他会有意外……我不能失去他。

他顿了一顿，深吸了一口气，又道：无论什么样的胜利，都不值得我失去他。

阿白的心彻底沉到了底，沉进死水里去。

在近几日难言的心悸和不安中，她终于认同自己与生俱来的能力，为郭嘉卜了一卦。

郭嘉不看，她强行推到眼前，给他看，同他说，别去，你回不来的！

她说话的时候近乎嘶吼，满脸是泪，楚楚可怜，然而郭嘉不动容，也不动心。

他说，我总会死的。

死在行军途中和死在令人作呕的病榻上又有什么区别呢？最终他都将化为土灰。

他本来生命短暂而毫无意义，他本来就是因为曹操才活到现在的，曹操的理想是昔日统一强大的帝国，他也希望能看见。

那是建在如山尸骨之上的理想，多一具便近一些。

那么，他的一生总算不是毫无意义的了。

想到这里，他笑了，声音温和地安慰阿白：他来问的时候，请你当作不知情，可以吗？我实在没有什么能为他做的了。

他的眼睛明亮，仿佛谈论起这世间唯一的光。

END

【曹郭】白露  
有原创男性角色。

秦邺在河边停下，牵马去喝水，自己解下水囊，准备灌满到下一处水源前的储备，在溪流倒影里见身边悄无声息地多出一人。

他心内一惊，手已放在剑柄上，游侠做得久了，知己全部死绝，只剩鬼魅般死不绝的仇敌。

他便看见那脸色苍白似鬼魅的陌生人直挺挺地一头栽下去，往水里栽，落入水前已双眼紧闭，昏迷不醒。

秦邺伸手去揽，没能抱得住，自己一并跌落水中。

水很冷，惊得他一个激灵，疑心自己多事，救了个该死的鬼。

该死的鬼叫郭嘉。秦邺毫不关心他是谁，他尽可能离朝堂和江湖都无限地远，一匹马一柄剑，没有户籍，没有亲眷，孑然一身看遍这无情的世间。

郭嘉说，我是个军师。

秦邺把火往他那边拨了拨，干粮分他一半，说，就是合法杀人的那种人么？

这么说他不该做噩梦，他才砍过多少人头呢。

郭嘉笑了笑，没有辩驳，咬了一口干硬的饼，说，是这样的，所以才要做军师。

他又咬了一口，笑起来眼睛亮亮的，难辨真伪地开着玩笑：我喜欢杀人。

秦邺觉得这对话变得奇怪，他说，可你看上去才像是要死的人。

郭嘉用力地嚼他的干粮，有点咯嗓子，终于下咽后，他笑着说，但是，这也并不矛盾。

郭嘉的马在半路丢了，白骨露于野的世道，不想死的人，只能努力让别人去死。

这种时候谈什么盗亦有道呢，只是每个人都在奋力求生罢了。

他将马弃了给剪径的强盗，带着病往前走，走着走着，这累赘羸弱的身体困住了他本该更有作为的脑袋，他走不动了。

郭嘉说，我要去追一支军队。我是军师，这是我的工作。他要我留在城里，可我不能，我必须回到他身边。

秦邺不想接他的话，他明知道接下来可能发生什么，他已经试图在当一个漠不关己的看客了。

他说，你这样的情况，大概只能爬着去。

郭嘉张开手给他看，细润的掌心遍布血痕，指尖尤甚。

又不是没有爬过，只有一点疼是不要紧的，就算特别疼也没关系，死了也一定要去的。

秦邺说，我看出来你的主公是个人渣了。

“才不是呢，”郭嘉骄傲又自豪地拍着胸口，眼睛闪闪发光，仿若漫天星河都在那里，“他是这世上最好的主公——不，应该说是唯一。”

他说起话来就这样开心，手抓着衣襟，留下血迹斑斑。

秦邺一点都不关心他走过的土地属于谁，他经过的人群又在谁的治下，它们来回易手，反复迁延，就此过了千年。

一将功成万骨枯的人最后也不过白骨一堆，然而人们送死还是前赴后继死不旋踵。

他看郭嘉如同看着往墓坑里跳的殉葬者，郭嘉将自己视为他人理想的垫脚石。

郭嘉说：“我永远也成不了那样的人，但是真奇怪，我能这样和我仰慕的他并肩，我们甚至是平等的。你觉得我死了，是啊，我也觉得这像是个死前幻梦。但是，这也很好。”

曹操关心他，信任他，他们是同袍的战友，他们是一道车辙下的鱼，他们是能理解同一片星空的知己。

秦邺无话可说，他知道自己一辈子也理解不了这样的疯子，但这也并不妨碍他们一起上路，他无法看着人这样死在路边不管，哪怕他是个疯子。

他说，可是我讨厌你们。

他仍记得自己是为何孑然一身的，他失去了一切。

郭嘉说，他会结束这一切的，他不一样。

秦邺不相信他。可这人说得实在太确切了，他心生悲凉和不忍。

秦邺说，听起来就像是蒹葭丛里的那位佳人一样。

遍寻到死也找不到的梦幻泡影，仍有人要遍寻到死地盲目跟从。

大军走得并不快，秦邺预计有两天就可以跟得上，但仅仅一天，他眼见北面奔来数十骑，烟尘四起，他几乎想转身逃走。

到底没能够逃掉，曹操跳下马的同时郭嘉摔下马，被他一把抱住怀里。

曹操同时看了秦邺，招呼许褚，去，替我亲他一口。

秦邺跳上马就跑了，马背晃得厉害，抵不过他心里的慌张。

他怕是不会忘记那灿若星河般的眼了。

曹操看许褚追出去了，笑得更开怀了，手仍抱着郭嘉不放，嘴还是硬，轻轻地责备他：不是让你养病吗？怎么就不听话。

郭嘉病重，头晕得厉害，抱着他的脖子才没有滑落下去。可他心态向来很好，回他道：“可我听见你想我了。”

END

【曹郭】行检  
向来寡言少语的端方君子陈群难得有一次说这么长的话，他板着脸，声调也没有起伏，怼人不怼事地数了一番郭嘉。

这事情要是发生在袁氏帐内，只怕没人会觉得不对，陈氏百年门阀的资历，教训一个族谱都拿不出来，还敢大言炎炎的寒门子弟，实在太理所应当了。

但发生在曹氏这里，在有的人看热闹的时候，也难免还有些人认为是陈群仗着家世，欺负一个没有根基、没有朋友、跟谁都不熟的草根青年。

至于争执的原因，反而没有多少人记得，非当事人的角度来看，只是郭嘉恃宠而骄，又发言盈庭，白辞念赋，抢完了别人开口的机会。

跟这种人当同僚，其实日子不是很好过的，陈群向来不偏不倚，顾全大局。

要命的是，郭嘉根本看不见大局，他只能看见曹操，说话的时候眼睛亮亮的，灿若星辰，又温柔如水，如春风，如不要命的飞蛾。

他正这么一叶障目不见泰山着，正这么一往无前抱薪救火着，他那样快乐地过着朝不保夕的日子，让乱世中的旁人看得心惊肉跳。

于是陈群那样激动，而郭嘉只是微笑，安静耐心地听着，没有为自己辩解一句。

陈群说的是实话，他也确实无言以对。

他对世上的大多数人都是如此，发言盈庭并不是给满庭的人听，只要曹操在听就好。

曹操现在就坐在他对面，席地而坐，中间摆着张案，堆着许多公文和档案，郭嘉身边还摆着只喝空了的药碗。

曹操问他，明天给长文赐些什么好？

郭嘉想了想：“美玉吧。”

曹操说，他腰上都系着六块了，换一个。

“这么多，不嫌沉吗？”郭嘉皱着眉，有些嫌弃的样子，又道：“熏香。”

“他老丈人那儿给的还不够多吗？”

“那我怎么知道大户人家都喜欢些什么啊。”

“认真一点啊，他可是在关心你。”

郭嘉双手摊开，长叹了一口气，摇摇头，说，还是敬谢不敏吧，他再关心，我也是要死的。

曹操去捂嘴已经来不及了，伸出去的手在他脸上拧了一把，道，别再胡说。比起这个，你今天公然提出招募人才之事，怕不是想当众矢之的。

陈群足够的聪明也足够的少年老成，能听懂他们的心思，所以过分地担心起来。

后来的列传里这样记载，太祖多辟召青冀幽并知名之士，渐臣使之，以为省事掾属。

郭嘉说，天下大乱，在于人心丧乱，人心丧乱，在于道德崩坏。问题是，这种以忠为纲的道德是怎么来的？

曹操道，在于选士。

若是朝廷提拔的人才，自然忠于朝廷，若是地方士族举孝廉上去的，或者直接就是他们家里的子弟，当然永远不会以朝廷之事为第一要务。

郭嘉点点头，道：“那也并不是他们的错。只是，若人人都只忠于自己的宗族，在任何时候都以确保宗族利益为先，那么天下乱局永无宁日。”

只是这种话永远也不可能在发言盈庭的时候说出口，即使是私下，身份有一丝不对，关系有一丝生疏，也断然无法出口。

何况还有很多人连这一点都看不透。

无法信任身边的人是痛苦的。曹操其实颇为理解那位与他有过总角之宴，现已成冢中枯骨的袁绍，袁绍就无法信任任何人，他身边没有人能让他毫无后顾之忧地去相信，他身边全是根深蒂固的百年宗族，他在其中，不过一面用来挡枪的盾牌，一面曾被高高举起，但旋即又被踩在脚下的大纛。

他未必真不知道奉迎天子的好处，可是看看周围的人，恐惧感让他犹豫了。

用人不疑的前提是真有值得信任的人，如果没有，那就选那些能完全处在掌控之中的人。

郭嘉正在替他正式地、大规模地找这样的人，他不要曹操再经历那种几近毁灭性的背叛，他替他想到了所有可能的后顾之忧。

哪有什么天生的鬼才，他也不是什么近妖的奇谋家。他只是比别人更懂曹操一点，而曹操也比别人更信任他一点。

可是这样也会为人诟病，会有人说，曹操有二心，他在替他的司空府搜罗天下人才，而不是为了朝廷。更会有人质疑他的选拔标准，那些道德败坏、出身卑微的寒门，凭些鸡鸣狗盗的技艺，就能绕过层层考核选拔，获得与高门大户平起平坐的机会。

无论怎么看都是世风日下，道德沦丧，动摇大汉根基的事情。

然而大汉的根基早就烂得差不多了，只是没人说，没人敢背这个锅。至于它怎么烂的，在座诸公当心知肚明。

曹操道：“我们总是会想到一起去，但你实在不必先说出来的。有的事情，不用你来扛。”

郭嘉微笑道：“这也是军师的日常工作。”

“何况，”他又压低了声音，眼睛明亮地看着曹操，道，“这样以后在史书里也能多混一句话不是？还是跟曹公放在一起的，我很高兴。”

他贴得太近了，气息撩人，曹操心口一震，面上仍是矜持，不肯先软下态度：“这算是表忠心吗？我并不需要。”

郭嘉又靠近了些，微微侧头，避开了鼻梁，于是他们的唇几乎要碰在一起，曹操觉得他该闭上眼了，郭嘉应该等自己吻他。但是不能，他不能这样轻易接受，郭嘉得再多求一次。

郭嘉没有，他只是很轻很柔地道：“不，是表白。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

【曹郭】馋  
曹操忙完了，过来瞧郭嘉，这人正在被敷药、缠绷带，一碰就疼，一疼就叫，场面一度陷入混乱。

曹操问清楚了，除了胳膊脱臼，都是皮外伤，便把军医打发走了去看程昱，自己坐到郭嘉身边，给他继续包扎。

郭嘉眼圈红红的，脱臼再续上的那下实在太疼了，此刻满眼委屈盯着曹操。

曹操慢条斯理地说，忍着，不准叫。

郭嘉说，疼。

曹操冷着脸训他：“你还知道疼？我还以为你是吕布、关羽呢。”

郭嘉就不敢说话，由得对方动作，垂着头很有些丧气。

曹操觉得实在好笑，他一见郭嘉就笑，天不塌了，万古长夜也不长了，他就不绷着了，摸摸他的头，说，我账下不缺领兵的良将，不需要你出去挨刀挨枪的，知道么？

郭嘉突然打马冲过来又立时消失在双方交战的军阵中着实把曹操吓得不轻，倒是忘记了自己一样身处险境，差点让长兵器当胸穿透。

四条马腿被一齐削断，他被抛起来，地上便有一柄长刀在等。

许褚永远是靠谱的，他毕竟没有被扎个透心凉，倒是给虎痴的胸肌撞得心口生疼。

他再回头看见，见程昱正拎着郭嘉的后脖领子，把他整个人及时从陷阱坑里提住了。

在身长九尺人高马大兼高头大马的程昱的加持下，没着甲胄的郭嘉不像是来打仗的，倒很像是来修仙的。

这画面着实很有视觉冲击力，刚刚死里逃生的曹操瞬间就发出了杠铃般的笑声，抱着许褚的背说，去，替我亲他一口。

许褚不回答，抱着他撞飞了十七八条壮汉，杀出重围，丢上马去。

曹操摸着头又后怕，曲起指头弹他脑门：有虎痴我能出什么事？靠你救还能活到现在？亏你还是聪明人，做事怎么不过过脑子？

虽说战乱年代，文士佩剑，体格好点的都文武兼修，比如单手拎郭嘉单挑胜惇哥的程昱，但郭嘉却实实在在地符合那种体弱多病又惊才绝艳的鬼才设定。

他这种设定下，身体必须不能好啊，能骑马就不错了，还想冲锋陷阵单骑救主——是不是心有点太大了？

郭嘉答不上来，他垂着头，乖乖认错：“很担心，就没过脑子。”

他又有什么办法呢？他向来是靠理性和兵行险着的判断存活的，但曹操是本能，是不由自主追随而去的光，是乱世中的英雄梦想。

谁又能拒绝喜欢他呢？

可白辞念赋的人并没有把这些过于热切以至于听起来像是别有用心的话说出来，他的热切爱意本就是任何言语都无法表达的。

曹操并非铁石心肠，郭嘉没有说出来这些话，可是也已经够了。

他便正式地，郑重其事地答复他：“知道了。那么，我爱你的心也是一样的。”

他突如其来的露骨表白听得郭嘉一愣，毕竟这回没有念诗。

郭嘉按住他摸过来的手，脸颊有些发红，因为急和懊恼。

怎么还让曹公抢先了呢，明明是他先动的邪念。

郭嘉很快地说，不是的，没有，我只是馋你的身子。

曹操笑出了声，反捉住他的手，摸自己被撞疼了的心口，问他，要给你解解馋吗？

郭嘉手抽不回去了，一摸就着迷，流连忘返个没够。

此刻帐外许褚报了一声，隔着帐子大声说，说他同程先生交手三百回合后终于亲到了，回来复命。

END

【曹郭】箭头  
曹丕怀里揣着一包人参，觉得这模样实在不很好看，郭嘉百毒不侵的一个人，给他这种东西做什么。

他要什么，难道父亲还会不给他么？

但是刘协一定要他带过来，他也没有办法。刘协不安地把他拉到一个角落，也不知道是躲着谁，悄悄地塞给他。

一看就是贡品，虽说现在汉室衰微，但有曹操匡扶，他还是能收些好东西的。

大约是在躲伏寿吧，叫她看见刘协这无处发散的关怀，不知道又要怎么闹了。

只是曹丕望过去，有些看不上刘协这副躲躲闪闪的做派，想起一句话，望之不似人君。

曹丕努力甩掉脑子里的这句话，说，或者您亲自去看看他？

刘协苦笑一声，摇了摇头。

他自然有很多无奈，何况，若说他欣赏郭嘉，他也是绝不会承认的，他的立场应该期盼郭嘉早点死才是。

曹丕把参带给了郭嘉。他还年轻，虽受了伤，总还恢复得很快，郭嘉却不一样，他本来已经死在了曹丕怀里。

要不是曹丕突然提到曹操，郭嘉也许根本就不会活过来。

郭嘉倒是一点也没嫌弃，虽然满身伤病，他还是笑得出来，说，谢谢。

曹丕赶紧说，是陛下给的。

郭嘉伤得重，脸比平时更没有血色，说话也变得慢了些，他说，我是谢谢公子来看我。

曹丕给他看得心下一动，脱口而出，说，没什么，我只是想来见你——还有感谢你的救命之恩。

郭嘉又笑了，请他坐，曹丕走近了两步，意识到郭嘉的屋子比平时更暗些，灯灭了两三处，而郭嘉正站在光暗幽冥之间。

曹丕的动作很快，他左臂将郭嘉抱了过来，右手已经按在剑上，像个经历过生死的成年人一样勇敢地呵斥：谁，出来！

郭嘉没力气，软软地靠在他肩上，不及说话，那阴影不等曹丕拔出剑来，已经自己走了过来。

是失踪了的邓展，曹丕默认他是死了的，毕竟郭嘉没有再提到过他。

曹丕终于将剑拔了出来，指向他：你还活着……不对，你回来做什么？

邓展抬了抬下巴，指向郭嘉：自然是来杀他。

郭嘉终于喘上气了，他说，我害他去送死，他确实有理由杀我。

曹丕抬手挡住郭嘉，坚决地道：不行，我不让。

邓展问他：公子真要跟我比剑吗？

郭嘉叫停了他们，慢慢地说，他确实有理由杀我，但他没有。

邓展没有说话，沉默片刻，肯定地点了点头，从他的脸上看不出是痛苦还是愉悦。

曹丕愣住了，郭嘉靠他站稳了身体，也点了点头，说，不错，他看见我，突然就不想杀了。公子，把剑收起来吧。

邓展又回到了阴影中，不再被人看见了。他在郭嘉身边时，本就是一个不存在的影子。

他曾有机会摆脱这种身份，他死过一次。

但是因为连他自己也说不清的原因，他回到了自己熟悉的身份里去。

曹丕不再问了，既然郭嘉认为邓展可靠，那邓展就是可靠的。

郭嘉是不会错的。

也就在这时，满宠捧着肉汤进来了。

郭嘉的反应比初恋女友死在眼前都要大，他从满宠身边蹿到了门边，说，伯宁的汤天下一绝，公子千万别客气。

曹丕目瞪口呆，见他带病带伤居然还有如此敏捷的身手。

等他追到院门外时，郭嘉已经坐上马车跑了。不过，马车后面跟着位骑马武士，再眼熟不过。

许褚离曹操绝不会超过十步，而且不会听从曹操以外任何人的调遣。

他既然在，马车里自然不止郭嘉一人。

而这时曹操也确实在问郭嘉关于邓展的事情。

因为郭嘉，他能了解到的事情变得很多。

郭嘉确认了，邓展确实又变回了他们的死士，他至少还可以让他去送一次死。

曹操笑了，他开起郭嘉的玩笑：他把心挖给你了，你也还是不当回事。

郭嘉只是安静地看着他笑，曹操又说，有时候我也想看看你的心是不是铁做的。

他知道的，那非但不是铁打的，而且受过伤，中过毒，生过病，千疮百孔，伤痕累累。

郭嘉把手抬起来，问他：您要看一看吗？我现在就挖出来。

他那动作太真，这个人全身带毒，总是做些出人意表的事情。

曹操握住了他的手腕，止住了他竟像是当真要挖下去的动作，摇头，又坚定地摇了摇头。

现在轮到郭嘉开他玩笑：曹公不肯看，是嫌它丑陋不堪么？

曹操的手摸到他心口，感受那里还在跳动，松了一口气，便埋到他怀里去。

“不了，”他说，“我这样听一听就好。它还在跳，你还活着，我很高兴。”

郭嘉答他：“还可以再跳快些。试试吗？”

END


	3. Chapter 3

【曹郭】嫉妒  
郭嘉是刘协送回来的。

这个要人命的病秧子，偏要喝酒，喝得多了，无法扔在街上不管，刘协只好扶着人，送他回来。

他现在并非陛下，不过一个普通人送朋友回家，还不能动静太大，叫人知道郭祭酒又带病喝酒了。

只是，进了院子，不见一个侍女来接过这人，反而他一抬眼，看见屋内烛光摇曳，映出窗上的人影来。

刘协又变成了一个扔下朋友转身就跑的做贼心虚的普通人。郭嘉软踏踏地往门上一靠，曹操把门一开，就撞落入他怀里。

所幸他还认得曹操，醉眼迷离仍带着笑，好像看见了银河一样，眼睛里闪闪发光。

晚上好啊，曹公——

他就被反按在门上，一双手腕给拧过头顶制住，动弹不得，亦挣扎不得。

对付这种病秧子，一只手绰绰有余。曹操等了他大半日，手上添了两分力气。

“你好大的面子，”他力道压得那门都吱嘎作响，“能让陛下亲自送你回来。”

他去捏郭嘉的下巴，好能看见对方迷离闪烁的目光。他再三地说了，病人不能喝酒——

郭嘉是个病人，终年在病痛里煎熬，他却绝不肯让他就此解脱。

他要留他在身边。

但他的语气过于强烈，似乎让郭嘉产生了某些误解。

毕竟无论从任何角度而言，他和曹操都不可能是完全平等的地位，总有一个人的身份高一些，计较起来，也要多占一份优势。

郭嘉回他的话：“我当曹公是完全相信我的。”

曹操知道他的所有秘密，然后依然毫无保留地接纳了他，信任着他，比他自己更甚。

他唯独不能接受一份残缺不全的信任。

曹操怔了片刻，然后他的心情平和了些许，声音也变得平缓了一些。

“没有不相信你，”他松了制住郭嘉的手，尽可能压抑住自己的情绪，道，“只是，你的曹公其实也是个普通人。虽然很明白，但有时候还是会嫉妒。”

刘协实在比他更像主角。虽然了解自己也了解郭嘉，但这种情绪还是会凌驾于理性思考之上。

他无法完全用物化的关系形容他和郭嘉，总有那么一些是无法计算的，用诗也唱不出口。

但承认这一点实在有点困难，尤其是在郭嘉面前，因此他说完了，又立刻抱住了郭嘉，不让他看自己此刻的表情。

他声音低沉地同郭嘉确认：“别笑我啊，郭嘉。你的曹公真的会嫉妒，有时候还会很嫉妒，可能都不知道会对你做出些什么来。”

他刚才当真有这种冲动，想要伤害郭嘉。那是完全情绪化的，只与郭嘉有关。

郭嘉也就真的被他抱着，并不挣扎。他说，吓死我了，还以为曹公再也不相信我了。

那种毫无保留的信任，一旦得到过，就不能再失去，那比死可怕。

曹操摸了摸他的头表示安慰，同时将他抱得更紧些。郭嘉同他道：“其实，刚才曹公可以做任何事情，我不会反抗的。”

他实在没有半点勉强和不情愿。曹操觉得心跳快了很多，悄声问他：“现在还来得及吗？”

“来得及。”

END

【三国机密】【嘉蝉/丕嘉】立夏  
气候不对，立夏时节已然热得令人发指，曹丕翻来覆去地想，要是现在就找冰，怕是要给他爹拿去当了靶子打。

他便不睡了，起来了，去找被他父亲强行留在府里、正间歇性养伤兼永久性养病的郭嘉。郭嘉窗户不关，一室清风带着香气铺面而来，他情不自禁就翻了进去。

郭嘉给他闹醒了，也没有睁眼的意思，往里挪了挪，给他留出点空间，他就躺了下去。

曹操给郭嘉的床又大又软，比曹丕睡的要舒服许多，衾被甚至是丝的，曹丕深吸一口空气里说不清的，似乎夹杂了竹叶和兰花的香气，觉得恼人的气温真切地降了下去。

不知道是什么香，塞在了哪里，这样沁人心脾。曹丕对香有了奇诡的兴趣，牵着郭嘉的手问他。

郭嘉说，我怎么知道？她带来的。

谁是她，她是谁？这问题不等曹丕问，郭嘉自己也先想了一想，然后才说，是红昌。

曹丕想起红昌是已经死了的，为了他。若不是为了他，她现在或许还活着。

他内心充满了柔软的哀伤，说，红昌姐救了我，自己却没了命，不值得。

然而郭嘉同他是天差地别的两种人，他仿若生来便没有心肝。他说，值得。她不死，我就要被她杀了。

他只是满怀嘲弄意味地笑，红昌同他毫无关系，毫无人间的情爱，若她知道他害死了吕姬，一刀就可以砍碎他的头。

郭嘉的头脑很聪明，一点也不想被四分五裂。

曹丕无话可说，他摸着郭嘉那只手，觉得有点冷，觉得冷得有点舒服，就自觉握紧了。他问，她到底从哪里来的？

郭嘉说，蓬莱。

蓬莱是每个名士在名义上、在口号上都想去的仙山，它在东面的海上，随着人们向东了解得越多，它就离得越远。

到不了的远方就是蓬莱。那里有仙人仙兽，永得长生，顺手抓一把草，晒干了塞进香囊，就可以抵御这一个夏天的暑气。

真是令人心向往之。曹丕埋在他肩头，觉得困倦，他问，你不同她去么？

郭嘉在他耳边笑了，说，我去了，曹公怎么办？

他死也不会将曹公拱手让给戏志才的，何况，他又说：我欠曹公一条命，要还到死。

曹丕觉得他无情无义，红昌那样好，他却从头到尾都不肯出言哄骗她，甚至她死后，也不肯哄骗她的亡魂。

但是他也没有离开，这香气令他留恋。郭嘉看起来快要睡着了，他好像总是很疲惫，可总是不会死去。

曹丕仰着头，他轻声说，蓬莱不远的，越过那片沧海就是了。

他以为郭嘉睡着了，但是郭嘉没有。郭嘉闭着眼，答他：但是她已经越过沧海了。

END

【曹郭】檄文  
曹操醒来时神清气爽，一睁眼就看见郭嘉。

郭嘉看起来比他精神多了，回手端了药碗来，盖子打开时还冒着氤氲热气，送到他嘴边：“曹公醒了？来，喝药。”

他笑容里有掩藏不住的得意，情势总算在他手里翻转一回，曹操变成了被逼着喝药的那个，太得意了，他笑出了声。

真是个没心没肺的小混蛋。曹操想。

他喝着药，第一口五官就皱在了一起，又酸又苦，他疑心是郭嘉的报复。

郭嘉已经捡起了他晕倒时落在地上的檄文，见他看向自己，便笑着道：“曹公，药要喝完，头风才发散得开。”

他一点都不掩饰，满口全是曹操好言好语劝他喝酒或者恶言相向劝他别给脸不要脸时的话，记仇得很。

曹操慢慢地喝，说，等你病的时候看我怎么收拾你。

郭嘉还在看陈琳的檄文，文采飞扬，看得入了迷，曹操趁着清静，一仰头把药喝完了。

后劲更强，涌起来比刚才更苦了，他觉得郭嘉就是故意的，他熬的药比砒霜都难喝。

提神醒脑，沁人心脾，他觉得那最后一点恼人的疼也消散去了。

郭嘉握着那卷，说，曹公，您要不要反省一下，为什么袁绍能得到陈琳，而您不能？

曹操觉得郭嘉这个说话方式早晚被人一声令下，拖出去打死。所以他得再小心一些，看着他，护着他，好保他的命。

曹操说，是啊，我觉得是因为近。

陈琳从战乱的洛阳逃亡，流落到冀州，自然而然地归了袁绍，这也要他背锅？

曹操又说，好吧，我们实力不如袁绍，我的名声也不及他好听。所以，奉孝，你不就应该在这种时候给我出主意吗？

郭嘉就给他出主意：“实力现在我们是及不上，但是打一场胜仗也就有了，这件事可以交给我。不过，名声这东西，就得怪曹公您自己了。”

曹操再度觉得郭嘉能活着从袁绍那里跑出来真是袁绍前所未有过的心胸开阔了。

郭嘉慢慢地道：“您当时若是一刀杀了董卓，名声肯定比现在好听得多。”

曹操叹了口气，道：“那样我会先死在吕布手里的。”

“可那样您的忠义之名同样会名传天下，”郭嘉道，“无数仁人义士将以您为楷模，文人名士至少能用您作个一二百年的典故，说不定牌位还能配享太庙，写上大汉忠臣曹孟德这几个字——最关键的是，那时候将不会有人骂您，那时候您根本就不会有敌人。”

因为他已经死了。死人什么都不会有了。不会有敌人，也不会有朋友，不会再遭人谩骂，却也不会再活着。

“郭嘉，”曹操叹了口气，扔了碗，拿自己的额去贴他的，“三十岁了，言行沉稳一点，行吗？”

郭嘉便顺从地跟他亲密，分担了他过多的热度，只是仍反问道：“我说得不对么？”

曹操拿他很有办法，说：“对。但别让别人听见，他们不像我。”

郭嘉笑了，说，知道了。那么名声这件事——

曹操柔声道，我不在意。

于是他还是郭嘉的曹公，郭嘉高兴起来，说，曹公，药还有一碗——

曹操吓得紧紧扣住他的手，不令他动，说，可以了，我头风好了，真的。

郭嘉看他，不信。于是曹操的手去摸他的腰，悄声说，证明给你看看？

END

【三国机密】【曹郭】君  
刘协的步履匆忙，满怀怒意，闯到郭嘉的房里。侍卫们拦了，但是谁又敢真的拦当今天子呢？可若是不拦，曹操又比这孱弱的天子可怕许多。

郭嘉的声音传来，说了一句，陛下，请进来吧，于是替双方都解了围。

郭嘉的房间很乱，满地的书卷、衣物，被药香浸透了，而郭嘉，就斜靠着一件丢在地上的狐裘，皱着眉，准备喝手里那一碗曹操着人送来的苦药。

刘协替他解了围，抬手打翻了它，于是那些汤汁溅到了他身上，也染到了郭嘉松松垮垮的衣襟和雪一样的胸膛。

郭嘉不皱眉了，天子之怒伏尸百万，他只不过被打翻了一碗药，他没资格生气。

郭嘉甚至还是微笑着的，问他：“陛下好啊。臣重病在身，不能施以全礼了。”

刘协不理会这种虚伪的客套，他被愤怒和仇恨冲晕了头，抓住郭嘉的衣襟，质问他：“为什么要处死董贵人？你答应过我——”

郭嘉有点费劲地想了想，但是无果。他说：“陛下，我答应过的事情太多，记不清了。”

他并不是一个很讲信誉的君子，信义、气节，那种东西他从来就没有过，他只是为自己而存活于世的。

刘协知道董氏必然无法保全，对于给他和伏寿多次带来麻烦的董贵人他也并无好感，但他毕竟是个好人，而他死了的、不曾见过一面的皇兄只有这一丝血脉。

他的愤怒在于董贵人被拖走时他的无力。那不是因为董贵人，也不是因为那个属于他皇兄的一丝血脉，只是因为他自己毫无用处。

弱者的愤怒没有意义。

“陛下，”郭嘉握住他抓住自己的手，轻声道，“我帮了您很多，您总得付出点代价。”

他笑起来，脸还是白得像一个死人，笑容很轻，也像一个死人那样没有力气。但他并不是一个死人，他是郭嘉。

只要他是郭嘉，他就是不会错的。

郭嘉贴在刘协耳边，悄声道：“陛下，在您心里，皇后的分量是不是应该比贵人要重？”

刘协怔住了，他想起了伏寿，也想起了她今早悄悄地孕吐。

他害怕了，手不自觉地松开了。

郭嘉直接落回了地上，他也不爬起来，就那么斜坐着，温和地道：“陛下，喝杯茶，您的手在发抖呢。”

刘协蹲下身，伸出这双颤抖的手，是真的有那么一刻，想杀了他。

郭嘉笑了，惊醒了冲动的他：“陛下，您想杀了我吗？”

刘协放弃了，他坐下，摇了摇头，说了实话：“我不敢杀你。”

郭嘉笑出了声，道：“陛下是天子，怎么能有不敢做的事情？别怕啊，陛下，我便是死了，曹公也不过稍微伤心那么一下，就会忘了的。”

他伸出手，比划了不到半寸的距离：“真的就这么一点而已啊，陛下。”

刘协不想同他纠缠下去，他道：“为了换回伏寿写的那封信，你要我做些什么？”

他就该知道伏寿绝不可能安分守己，他只是暗自祈祷伏寿给伏完那封信绝对不要落入曹操手中。

情况并没有好很多，落入郭嘉手中也是一样的。郭嘉绝对是无法相信的，可是他又不能不信。

“陛下真是直接啊，那我也不好意思绕圈子了，”郭嘉微笑着道，“是这样，我需要陛下亲自下诏，征辟冀州的那些门阀士族。陛下，诏书要自己写，您是天子，是天下臣民尽忠的对象，绝不能假手于人。”

刘协闭上眼，知道他又要为了伏寿放弃一些什么。这并不只是一道诏书而已，他将交出一切。郭嘉做的永远都不会是双赢的交易。

可是他又能做什么呢？他在郭嘉面前，完全没有反击的力量。

他盯着郭嘉，忽的道：“也许我现在杀了你，曹操就不会知道那封信了。”

郭嘉笑了，摆了摆手，道：“您最好不要，我还真的不想死。”

他怕刘协不明白，又补充道：“虽然曹公只会有那么一点的难过，但是，我也不忍心。”

曹操来的时候，郭嘉靠在地上睡着，但是他刚进门，郭嘉就醒了。

“好香。”他在曹操怀里找他带来的酒。

一只手温柔地落在了他后颈，纵容了他这般失礼放纵的行为。曹操的声音从头顶传来：“少喝些酒。陛下来过了？”

他消息十分的灵通，那也全是郭嘉的功劳。郭嘉抬头看他，笑得十分乖巧，不像个死人了，很好看。

他说：“是的，陛下想要杀了我，我只好给他杀一杀。”

那只手就摸到他的下巴，在那里摩挲着挪不开。曹操道：“确实。君要臣死，臣不得不死。但是，你好像并没有给他杀了。”

郭嘉摸到了他腰间的酒，笑得更好看了，仰着头向曹操道：“他不是我的君。”

END

05  
【曹郭】怪物  
冬天，大军休养，郭嘉就犯病，懒洋洋的，百无聊赖，拥着衾被，偎着床角，长吁短叹，直恨报国无门。

曹操就笑。郭嘉天生的喜好征战，一谈到那些奇谋决断，他就双眼放光，连熬上几个昼夜不知疲惫，如织网的蛛，如蓄势待发的弓，如毒药，如渴求蓬莱的凡人。

而没仗可打的时候，那股支撑着他思索活动的兴奋就消散殆尽，他有一个冬天病恹恹的，懒得出门，懒得见人，直如死了一般，被打回成一个羸弱的凡人。

无事可做使他迷惘，不知道自己存于此刻的意义。所幸，这时候曹操对他笑了一笑，捡起他上次昏睡过去时落到塌边的书，喊再度昏昏欲睡的他：“奉孝？奉孝别睡，今日太阳好，出去晒晒。”

郭嘉不肯，但他总算睁眼看清了曹操，于是笑了，许久不跟人说话，他的话音变慢了，说，不出去，太阳在屋子里呢。

他帘子捂得严实，屋子里只有曹操。

曹操就坐在床边陪他说话，与他聊开春时要打的仗，聊到这个，郭嘉可就不困了，要从床上爬起来摆沙盘。

曹操见他这般，笑了，也放心了，这还是他的郭嘉，既没有死，也没有变，纯粹地追逐胜利，不屑于加上任何掩饰，他只是喜欢。

胜利比惨败好，比屈辱好，比苟且偷安好，比任人宰割好，胜利就是胜利，它是世上最好的东西。

曹操笑着按住了他，他忽的说，奉孝，有没有想过，如果有一日太平盛世，你想做什么？

郭嘉困惑了。没有，他就是为这个乱世而生的。

乱世不会那么早结束，他也活不了那么久，何必作这种杞人之思？

曹操固执地捏住郭嘉的肩，劝他，想一想。

他要郭嘉为了他想一想，那一天会来的，他也许看不到，但是他想看到。

郭嘉想了出来，他说，那，我要当个说书人。

出乎意料。不过，曹操又觉得，郭嘉这个人本身就已经出乎这个世道的意料了。

他又笑了，觉得这样的郭嘉很可爱。不过，其他时候的郭嘉也很可爱。和别人不一样，他不觉得郭嘉是个怪物，只觉得他可爱。

以郭嘉的口才和声音，胜任说书人绰绰有余，不过，曹操想听他说一段。

郭嘉就说，时值十常侍之乱，何进见戮，董卓进京，废立汉帝，西凉军掠夺洛阳，为祸苍生，天下大乱。骁骑校尉曹操，汉相国参之后也，屈身事卓，情甚欢好，见宠于卓。实因卓日夜软甲不离身，操怀揣七星宝刀，隐忍不发，图谋时机。一日，卓昼寝于榻，操入内侍奉，见四下无人，拔刀相向，将以刺卓——

曹操拿书简敲了敲郭嘉的脑袋，忍着笑，说，就知道编排我。

郭嘉仍是一本正经地道：“我这个说书的，只会说曹公，别人说不了，记不住。”

曹操给他噎了回去，想再敲一敲，又怕敲坏了没处修，只好说，你啊。

除了惯着，他又能有什么办法呢。他上哪儿再找一个他这么喜欢的小怪物去呢。

END

说书的点在于，三国志从未记载曹操刺董，郭嘉张口就来一本正经地胡说八道，而且，好像还推了一把卓操。主公，打他啊……

【曹郭（奕）】相似  
避雷注意，郭奕单箭头曹老板。

曹操抱着年纪小小的郭深逗了半日不肯撒手，年纪大了，他对小孩子格外地慈爱，却又对已经成年的曹丕一副滚滚滚的脸色。  
实在是偏心过分，但也没有人敢说他。他揉得过了瘾，小孩子困了，让乳母抱走，郭奕便把孩子的生母徐氏叫出来，拜过曹操。  
徐氏是谯郡人，没有任何背景，贫贱寒微至于极点，然而郭奕喜欢，就纳为妾室。  
人又不是牲畜，并非定要名种不可。人言曹氏惯爱立贱，郭氏自然和曹氏一致的。  
郭奕令她回去休息，向曹操道，我想扶她为正室，这样，郭深也算名正言顺。虽然是件小事，但还是要和您说明的。  
曹操愣了一下，确认自己没有年老忘事到这步田地，他问道，你正妻任氏呢？  
郭奕道，她回家去了。  
曹操面色变了，有些严厉：任氏等你七年，是我亲自赐婚，嫁与你又不过三载，虽然尚且无子，可也还不至于犯七出之条。是因为徐氏么？但宠妾灭妻亦是罪过。  
他想起曹丕当年为纳甄氏而出任氏仍是不满，不想看郭奕又做这等事出来。  
郭奕道：魏王误会，并非出妻，而是和离，非我休她，是她休我，从此男婚女嫁，各不相干。她再嫁之前，我仍供养她生活用度，若有合适郎君，亦为她留意也就是了。  
曹操是想不到。任家女儿年少时对郭奕一见倾心，守身七年不嫁，最终是曹操听闻此事，也正当为郭奕谋求婚配，也就做主成了一桩婚事。  
他对郭嘉总觉有十分亏欠，于后辈事上便能补一分是一分。  
他的郭嘉，与他经过一切艰难险阻，却并没享过什么清福就死了。  
无论过去多久他想来都觉心痛，他想念他们的当初。  
而郭奕面貌又与郭嘉这般相似。  
曹操想，未必要名门淑女，只要真心待他就好，只要他幸福美满。  
然而并不幸福美满。曹操想不到，任氏那般痴情，明明得到了，为何不美满。  
世间有两种悲剧，一种是求而不得，一种是得到。  
郭奕道：因为我并不爱她。这世间很多夫妻都是这样的，这本来也没有什么。但是她却那样爱我，以至于终于无法忍受这种日子。  
至亲至疏夫妻，往往外人不能明白。任氏问他：如果你深爱的人却深深地爱着别人，你能怎么办呢？  
郭奕无法回答这个问题，他这样转述出来，竟连曹操也无法回答。  
徐氏不一样，徐氏不问这种难题，她很容易满足，很容易开心，因为她根本就不去想这个问题。  
这种问题只会令人感到痛苦，现在曹操也体会到了这种痛苦，郭奕那与郭嘉极其相似的眼，正含着那同样相似的情意看他。  
他无法回应，他恍惚了一瞬，分不清那是谁。  
但郭嘉的确已经死了。他有时候来，进到他以前的书房，同他说说话；有时候征途寂寞，他写信，谈谈时事，谈谈情思百结。  
无论做些什么都无法真的排遣寂寞，他曾有过一位知己，和他一起度过了人生最艰难困苦的那些日子。  
他想念那些日子。但是郭嘉真的已经不在了。  
郭嘉爱他，不顾生死，他曾经得到过，经历过，便无法再忘记。  
他明白郭奕的心思，但绝无可能给他回应。  
他道，我已经老了，而你还这样年轻。  
就像郭嘉一样的年轻，他万分不忍。郭奕不能在这样的情意里越陷越深，那只会让他痛苦。  
可曹操也有无法做到的事情，他对这种痛苦无能为力。  
他道：“我想去看看你父亲。”

他给郭嘉写了一封信，信里有他某一天夜里偶得的诗句，没有给人看过，太柔情也太相思，无论如何不像曹操。  
他在灵位前把它烧给郭嘉，确保他能收到。郭奕在他身后语气平淡地道：您很爱他。  
曹操不这么认为，他爱郭嘉绝不及郭嘉爱他，他是英雄，不会只爱一个人。  
“我爱过很多人，奉孝不是第一个，不是最后一个，也不是最爱的那个，我想不是的。但我记得他，一直都记得他，他好到没有缺点，我想起来就觉得甜蜜又痛苦。我思念他，怀念他，我以后遇到了很多人，每次我都想，他比我的奉孝如何呢？我以后遇到了很多难题，我时常想，如果奉孝在，他会怎样帮助我、陪伴我呢？然而越想越是绝望，因为他不在。我想过忘记他，但是我舍不得，我的确爱他。我，曾经惧怕过死亡，伯益，是的，你觉得了不起的魏王，他面对死亡也并非无所畏惧。但是若可以见到你的父亲，那不安也就减轻了许多，想到有他在等我，死亡也就并不那么可怕了。”  
他真切地爱过这样一个人，这样圆满，让之后的日子都显得有所缺憾。  
郭奕那样年轻美好，他的目光却只透过他，去看当年那位青年。他们都不那么完美，但共同经历过的磨难和爱情却很完美。  
郭奕没有再说话。他能说什么呢？  
当你深爱的人却深深地爱着别人，你又能有什么办法呢？  
曹操宽和地，像一位称职的长辈那样地劝导着郭奕：“这世上多的是美好的人物，你会遇到的。”  
郭奕没有长辈，只有他了，然而他也自知时日无多，郭奕应当成长起来。  
郭奕却只是望着他，用几乎令他心动的相似的眼望着他：“我遇见了，可我不爱他们。”

当时，郭嘉是这么答他的。他笑着，没有这样的郑重其事，轻松地道：“不错。袁公是很好看很好看的，可我偏不喜欢。”  
END

【曹郭】告白  
曹操觉得，是时候向郭嘉表明心迹了，于是他指着旌旗千里，向郭嘉道，这些都是我的，这些也都是你的，奉孝，这是我们的理想。

郭嘉现在总没有理由拒绝他了，郭嘉一直用故作洒脱的姿态把他的害怕藏得很深。

是的，郭嘉其实也怕死，因为死了就见不到他的曹公了。

他不甘心。可是在天命面前，任何人的不甘心都无济于事。

曹操同样是恐惧的，英雄的他时常伪饰，可是在郭嘉面前真实。

他紧紧地抱住郭嘉，不住地道，你还在，我不会走了，奉孝，我不会再失去你了。

他力道大得令人痛楚，郭奕却没有出声提醒，戳破别人的美梦实在是很残酷的事情。

他默不作声地拥抱了他，待他再安静下来，才缓缓松开。

他不是郭嘉，求而不得的痛苦，连他都无法置身事外。

曹操收到关羽的头颅后，对生子当如孙仲谋这句话又有了新的认识。

他相当嫌弃地看了一眼早已立为世子的曹丕，吓得后者几乎又想立时跑回家抱着郭照嘤嘤嘤一会儿。

曹操给关羽建了很大的一座墓园，规格超过了大汉的侯爷标准，并且亲自去主持了一次祭祀。

可能是为这位求而不得的对手、一生的宿敌的逝去而伤感，曹操回来的时候步履踉跄，曹丕小跑着过去搀住他半边身体，曹操的手用力勾住他脖子。

他在他耳边说，别担心，你父王虽然大限将至，但那刘备也活不长久了。知道么？阿丕，你不用担心那么多。

他语气温柔极了，曹丕许久未被如此对待，鼻子多愁善感地一酸，眼泪在眼眶里打转，距离太近，害怕给看见了挨骂，只好强忍着，难受极了。

曹丕说，父王，您春秋鼎盛……

他被曹操照着腿就踹了一脚，差点踹倒。

他仍是紧紧握着曹操的手，低着头，把他扶了回去。

他们已经渐渐地很少这样坐在一起谈话了。

曹丕怕他，敬他，又无限制地崇拜他，追逐他，想要靠近他就像世人追逐阳光，但太阳偏偏又是不可靠近的。

曹操这回终于不在他面前提及孙权，而是道：“我看了你处置魏讽浮华案的卷宗。做得很好，我很放心。”

做得很好那是自然的，但是得到肯定完全是意外，曹丕有些诧异，又不敢完全表现出这份诧异，他道：“我以为父王会责怪我太狠。”

他的确处理得干净利落不拖泥带水，死人是不会喊冤的。

他知道表面看来权倾朝野的曹氏实际被一群什么人围绕着，他知道那些力量有多么可怕，使得他在独自面对的时候仍然不免感到恐惧。

恐惧并不是件丢人的事情，他虽有恐惧，却最终控制住了它。

曹操要肯定的就是这一点，别的他不再指摘。他道，可是曹丕就是曹丕，既不是孙权，也不是曹操，就只是曹丕自己。

曹丕不由自主打了个冷战，他鼓足勇气看去，只看到曹操满眼的笑意。

于是他彻底地放松了下来。

他们谈了很多，许多话从未像今夜说得这样透彻。曹丕道，我以为父王因为关云长的死，会颇为伤感一番，没有心情与我说话。

曹操看了他一眼：你还记怪我把赤兔马送给他？

曹丕求了他半个月，最后看见关羽把马骑走的时候，那表情委屈得简直如同天塌地陷。

曹丕若是真的很怕他，就不会敢显露这样的表情了。

曹操笑着，又道，感伤遗憾自然是有的，但他毕竟不属于我。

他在想着一个完全属于自己的人，想得不觉笑了：你知道当时你小郭叔叔给我出了个什么主意吗？

当时郭嘉面沉似水地说了一句“他要杜氏，曹公赐给他就是了”，然后也不管自己会被拉走砍头，还是从此遭冷落排挤，一拂袖子就走了。

曹操愣了片刻没有反应过来，许久，才笑出声来。

此刻的曹丕也笑了，他情不自禁道：“他那样子一定可爱得很。”

曹操说，是的，我简直爱死他了。

若不是这一句，他还当真以为郭嘉是片叶不沾身、除了计谋和理想之外什么都不在意的浪子。

他原先甚至有点怀疑自己在自作多情。能让向来自信的曹操产生这种怀疑也是很了不得的。

只可惜感情这种东西是无法完全掩饰的，就连鬼才郭嘉也不行。

此时窗外清风朗月，月亮圆得不真实，曹丕望着，想起，今日是中元节。

他问，父王一次也没等到么？

曹操笑了：幽冥之事，都是胡说八道。

他这样笑着，眼底的寂寞却已经被月光照亮了。

他说，我连写信都不知道写给谁。

曹丕尚且能给吴质写信，写那些忧来无方的矫情文字，并且能够安心地等待他温柔可靠的回复。

曹操却从未给郭嘉写过信。

他们曾朝夕相对，患难与共，他们总是在一起的，他们的心意也是相通的，信没有必要，信也远远不够。

曹丕不能再谈这个话题了，他的父亲是英雄，不能陷入这种没有结果的思念之中。

他转而问道，父王，我们真能把祸水引回东吴去吗？

曹操道，能的，若是他在，他也会给我这样谋划。只是，真的很难为他，他不喜欢关云长。

曹丕没能绕开这个话题。他想起曹操对那关羽的喜爱，觉得郭嘉的不喜欢很是合理。

但是好像又不太合理，曹操喜爱的人实在太多，郭嘉对那些人都很好，很温柔。

曹丕没忍住，问了这个问题：“因为您喜欢关云长吗？”

曹操笑了：“不是，是因为关云长不喜欢我。”

郭嘉是个单纯的一根筋，他总认为曹操这么好，全天下的人都应该喜欢他喜欢得不得了。

那些例外，可能都是有些毛病。

曹操喜欢他的单纯，也曾这样向他告白。

“我喜欢他们的仁义、武功、才学、谋略，但是，奉孝，我喜欢你的一切。”

END

【曹郭】窗外  
一群谋士挤在屋子里吵架，袁绍听得脑壳疼，郭嘉也听得脑壳疼。

郭嘉其实是想走的，两次都被郭图瞪了回来，算了算了，给他老人家点面子。

万一真让袁绍跟郭图闹了多不好，宁拆十座庙不毁一桩婚。

郭嘉越挪越远，最后挪到了窗边，琢磨着一会儿谋士们打起来就翻窗跑路。

世道太乱，谁还不会打架咋的。

他这一挪，就看到了窗外的曹操。

其实曹操也是有点尴尬的。

他本来是来找袁绍，劝他好好安抚一下孙坚的，这个盟搞得乌烟瘴气，但孙坚是位英雄，曹操不想看他白受这么大委屈。

至于他自己倒不觉得委屈，袁绍什么样，他心里有数。

结果他还没找到门就听见里面在高谈阔论他和孙坚对袁大盟主的无礼该怎么处理。

行吧，现在他进去也不是，走也不太想走了。

也就这时候，他和站在窗边的郭嘉四目相对。

曹操是爱笑的，他先笑了，然后那眉清目秀的小年轻看着，也跟着笑了。

曹操对他是有印象的，郭图曾经踢着他的腿让他说话，然后郭嘉只是摇头，两眼放空往大帐顶上看。

于是只能郭图说，但是郭图说出来的计谋很不像郭图，绝对不像，于是被袁绍犹豫再三后否决。

散了曹操几步上去和他并排走，青年笑着同他解释：“说了，袁盟主未必听，但我肯定会被他气到折寿，人间不值得。”

曹操笑得把树上的鸟吓飞了。

于是现在曹操干脆不走了。

他又不心虚，不怕被人说听墙根，他在银杏树荫底下，悠闲地看起这个挺好看的年轻人来了。

他食指放在唇间，对郭嘉做了个嘘的动作，郭嘉笑意吟吟地摇摇头，身体向外更偏了一些，正好挡住了曹操。

郭图吵架间隙见他半个身子都探出去了，问了一句，郭嘉没回头，看着曹操的眼答他族叔：“没事儿，有只雀儿在吃白果。”

郭图拿他没办法，转回去争执不休了，于是郭嘉笑得更开心了，眼神明亮，嘴唇柔软，他对曹操勾了勾手指。

曹操的胆子和野心向来都不小，过去就过去。

他在窗边亲吻了这个胆子同样也很大的人，郭嘉没有闭眼睛，睫毛颤了两下，颤得曹操的一颗心也少年般扑通扑通乱跳。

只是这个吻过于浅尝辄止，袁绍被吵得脑仁疼，还是注意到了唯一一个安静的角落。

“那个谁，郭奉孝！”

郭嘉看了曹操一眼，曹操觉得心跳得反而比刚才更快了。

他捂着一颗浑身乱撞的少年人的心闪到一边，不走，等郭嘉散会。

郭嘉回过身，脸上看雀儿的笑意还没完全消息，深吸了一口气，大声道：“曹将军对袁盟主不恭，不尊军令，颠倒尊卑，不足以共事，在下附和族叔的意见，一定要严惩，而且要在十八路诸侯面前严惩。”

袁绍觉得有些中意，他本来也生气曹操公然拂自己面子，想着要怎么狠狠让他丢一次脸才是。

他问道：“如何严惩呢？”

郭嘉义愤填膺地道：“乱世需用重点，非斩首不可。”

屋里一片哗然，有人赞同又有人跳出来反对，袁绍犹豫了：“也不必这样严重吧？”

郭嘉继续义正言辞道：“他手上有军队，又不听您的使唤，留着也是祸害，不如早除。”

曹操现在一点都不担心了，夏侯惇收拾行李的速度还能再慢一点。

于是袁绍更犹豫了，想起了和曹操架鹰打猎寻欢作乐的那些日子，心就彻底软了下来：“算了……他才有多少人马？而且出身卑贱，人才凋零……哎呀你们别吵了！不说这个了，不说了，散了吧。”

郭嘉率先从窗口翻了出去。

他翻得很急，在窗台上绊了一下，头朝下摔了出去。

但是他也一点都不担心，反正会有人接住他的。

END

【曹郭/丕操】魑魅（上）  
曹丕捧了左慈的头颅来给曹操过目，曹操看了一眼，便让他拿给左右，招呼他过来坐。

曹丕见他心情尚可，便坐得近了些，向他回禀：“这妖道，临刑前仍是妖言惑众，儿子还以为他能临死脱逃，一颗头却也是手起刀落，同凡人没什么区别。”

曹操只是微笑，曹丕又道：“当日于吉之事传得沸反盈天，直从江对岸传过来，我还以为这等妖道多少有些本事，原来——”

曹操笑道：“原来也不过是凡人而已。你年轻，不曾赶上黄巾贼，一个个能撒豆成兵的天师将军，杀起来，也不过手起刀落罢了。子不语怪力乱神，是圣人之言。”

曹丕便也跟着他笑了，这几日的担忧散去，他道：“儿子是怕那妖道对父亲不利。见父亲康健，儿子也就放心了。”

曹操看着他，语气越发温和，甚至还有心戏谑他：“有你这样的儿子，我有什么可不放心的？”

其实他不放心的事情太多了。他到这个年纪还有诸多不死不休的事物缠身，只是他并不为此烦忧，反而很有些自豪。

曹丕听了这话，怔了片刻，头脑空白，突然跳起来抱了抱曹操。

他力道有些大，动作也太急，曹操差点要喊护驾——但已经被他抱了一个暗无天日。

他想拍拍曹丕的背，然而混账儿子的胆子只有这么一点，他迅速松手，站直，面红耳赤兼语无伦次地道了别，匆匆走了。

走得像逃一般。

曹操揉了揉太阳穴，开始反思自己是不是把儿子管得太严时，便感觉那缕魂魄又回到了他身边。

左慈为了找到他的弱点，也着实地下了些功夫。

这妖道其实真的是有些本事的。

只是，曹操并没有让他近身，他抬手挡开，那魂魄也很听话，收回要触碰他的手，就站在那里不靠近了。

“左慈已经死了，”曹操问，“你怎么还在？”

魂魄的语气听来也很无奈：“我本来就是一缕残魂，被人聚拢起来，派到你这里来，现在我便是想离去，也没地方可去。”

他样子看起来委屈极了，但曹操并不心动：“那我就要留着你？”

魂魄点点头：“那是自然，我是郭嘉啊。”

曹操又想随手抓到一个什么东西砸死他：“我说了你不是。”

“我有他的记忆，自然可以是他。”

“那是你从我梦里偷走的！”

“那有什么关系呢，”魂魄落在他眼中着实和当年的郭嘉一模一样，“我不记得以前的事，只记得你和他……那我当然可以是他。”

曹操盯着他，坚持道：“你不是他。”

他实在是在固执地坚持着，他第一眼时，也希望这是郭嘉。

左慈真是死有余辜。

他心里清楚地知道，郭嘉这样的人，连他也无法遇到第二次了。

他是英雄，不会被这种虚幻假象迷惑。这个孤魂野鬼披着奉孝的皮，实在讨厌得很。

他或者可以想法散了他的魂魄——

是可以的。但是曹操舍不得。

他已经十年没有见过奉孝了，纵然是假的，他也心有不舍。

Tbc

【曹郭】魑魅（下）  
曹操心烦意乱，坐下，扭头问那个亡灵，要跟到什么时候。

“你怎么比杨修还烦人，”他说，“不能自己安静地呆一会儿吗？”

于是那酷肖郭嘉的亡魂也显露出了迷惘的神色，他道：“我也不知道……我只是想看到你。”

曹操很久没听过这样动人的情话了，情话之所以动人那全然是因为郭嘉。

他垂着头想了一会儿，亡魂有点慌张，怕他生气，却忘了其实曹操并没有什么拿他撒气的可能。

他就只是单纯地不想看见曹操皱眉，他的设定一旦立住了，情绪也全是跟着郭嘉的性格在走。

他觉得心疼，飘过去两步，又不敢靠得太久。

然而下一步曹操就搂着腰把他抱了过去，头深深埋在他胸前。

只有他能这样无限制地靠近郭嘉。郭嘉笑起来很温柔，可是心又狠又硬，只有他能摸到那点柔软。

魂魄的温度很低，很轻软，抱起来像是月亮边的云。他身上有郭嘉的味道，不像漂泊无依的亡魂。

可是他坚持道：“你不是，只是我太想他了。”

耳边那轻轻一声叹息，也很像是郭嘉。

中秋之月很圆，依据周礼，应于今日祭月。军民都在休养生息，曹操也没有劳师动众，只是曹丕喜欢，就聚集了一群文士咏月。

于是席间有人念了一句：仰头看明月，寄情千里光。

虽相隔千里，但望见的是同一轮明月，那么相思总也有了寄托。

然而明月不能解所有的忧思，生死的距离远甚千里，连月光也难以覆盖。

曹丕很是懂事地拿了大氅给曹操披上，提醒他秋意过凉，散了吧。

他隔着大氅拥着父亲，把年轻身体的热度传递给他，便看不见曹植投向他的目光，有醉意也有月光。

那魂魄便亦步亦趋跟着他，听得曹操跟他道：“你这混蛋，他们眼见我自言自语，还以为我老了，失心疯了呢。”

魂魄就笑了，声音听来和郭嘉并无异状：“子桓不会那样的，他好得很。”

曹操便不觉攥紧了他的手，他道：“你以前也这么说。”

魂魄道：“毕竟连我自己也只记得自己是郭嘉。”

曹操松开了手。

他曾经跟郭嘉一起过中秋，往常他们是想不起来的，但那次他们在攻破邺城的前一晚，抬眼正看见月明星稀。

曹操张口就想吟个什么，然而郭嘉是不作诗的，他很是煞风景，仍在跟曹操建议，破邺之后，该如何收服河北名门望族，如何招揽人才，如何安置袁氏。

曹操很是无奈，不知道郭嘉为何这样心急。他们往后的日子还很长，应该留那么一天半天给吟风弄月，畅谈人生。

他要到好几年之后才能体会到人生苦短这句话。

“奉孝，”他摸着郭嘉的后颈，让他抬头，“今晚月亮真美，不该说点什么吗？”

月亮落在郭嘉脸上，但郭嘉片刻之后，仍是固执看着他，固执地道：“月亮很美，但我只想看着你。”

郭嘉不是诗人，他只知道一句人生苦短。

曹操有时会梦见郭嘉，左慈以为掌握了他的弱点，其实并没有。

他不会错认郭嘉，他也知道这世上只有一个郭嘉。他发求贤令诚心诚意地去找，也再找不到另一个。

他从未有机会见过郭嘉的魂魄，或许已经羽化登仙，再也没有人间这些纷扰烦忧的事情了。

也不知道那样的郭嘉会不会快乐，他从来就不想成仙，只愿在病痛和血腥里挣扎前行。

他这样想着时，那酷肖郭嘉的魂魄正倚在他的窗上，月光洒下来，穿过了他。

真像一位即将乘风归去的仙人。

下一秒他就已经被风吹远了，曹操伸手，却也只落在了窗台上。

他望着月亮，没有诗了，只有满心的无可奈何。

他笑了，轻轻地道：怎么他们都知道你是我的弱点呢？有这么明显吗，奉孝？

月亮当然没有回答他，这种人间不值一提的相思，月亮见得太多了。

END


	4. Chapter 4

【曹郭】理想  
预警强调：【特别苏郭嘉】

曹操搜罗来几位据说是神医的人物，便第一个先想起来找郭嘉。

进门的时候他脚步还是轻快的，顺手在郭奕脸上捏了一把，夸他又长高了些，便熟门熟路地穿堂过屋。

书房的门关得严严实实，曹操一回身，郭奕就结结实实撞到他胸口，撞得头疼。

曹操揉他的头，这回看得仔细了，笑道：“小奕着实高了不少，出挑了，改天给你聘个媳妇。嗯，他呢？”

郭奕给他一串话说得一愣一愣的，还没从聘媳妇的事情里反应过来。于是曹操笑着填补了一句：“令尊大人呢，在，不在？”

这问题堪比玄学，郭奕头尚且给他胸肌撞得生疼，不能答，他道：“不晓得，他工作时，不让人进门。”

他立时又想起曹操当然不是外人，曹操是“他”。

他的脑袋登时被大力揉了两下，硬是按得抬不起头来，只听见曹操夸他乖，让他呆着别动。

曹操把侧窗推开就翻了进去，在房里跟郭奕眨了眨右眼，又轻轻把窗户关上了。

郭嘉伏在案上睡着了，曹操动作很轻，没有吵醒他。

他捡起地上的软袍，盖在郭嘉背上，抽走他手压着的书简，坐在他身边开始看。

郭嘉确实是累坏了，连再拜叩首死罪死罪都没给落上，还写错了两个名字。

曹操看着看着，觉得满怀的愉悦，回头又见他在睡着，于是满怀的愉悦也都悄无声息，连他的头发都没摸一下。

曹操其实是有一个理想的，和年少时候的不一样，和只是做个建功封侯的愿望不一样，理想是很大的东西。

有一次，他们在谈战局，然后曹操发现，郭嘉所谋划的那些地方，从东北到西北，从山河大川到草原和沙漠，他们正在获得的并非只是地盘，而是疆域和通道。

当年为了重开与西方的通道，张骞三次出使西域，遍访西域诸国，但真正起了作用的，还是以自身的强大去击败匈奴，复开道路。

郭嘉在指着地图上那些藩镇时，十分郑重其事地说，我怀念帝国最强盛的时代。

他们都没有见过，他们所处的时代帝国已经衰微，破败不堪，山河破碎，诸侯割据，五胡纷扰，阻塞东西。

但只有人的思想是不受任何限制的，他们无限憧憬曾经强大的那个帝国。

于是曹操也终于在某个没有外人的时刻，承认了他心中念头：那是我的理想。

他并不是时时刻刻都像个奸雄的。有时候，他也是一个理想主义者。

郭嘉几天来终于睡足了一个满觉。

谁也不知道他脑子里会突然灵光一现出什么念头，然后便立刻去做，仿佛是在竭力抓住那些一闪而现的火光，用来照亮自己的前路。

迄今为止他的路都是有光在跳动的。

曹操已经看完了他对青并二州人事安排和州郡安置的初稿，郭嘉很不讲求格式，但是内容极近详实。

他刚睡醒就看见了曹操，因此不自觉地就笑了，说，曹公别看，我还没写完呢。

曹操说，晚了，已经看完了。

他说，奉孝若是在太平年代，应当是位能臣。

郭嘉笑着摆摆手：文法吏足矣。

他给曹操谋划，联合大族，也提拔寒门，控制地方，也能各安其职。兵法和纵横术之下，他也是可以做文法吏的，不过那需要是一个统一而强大的帝国，而不是现在，他们所有的还远远不够。只有皇权昌盛的时候，文法吏才真的重要。

但现实是现实，他们只能先去解决燃眉之急的那一部分。

在某个远方，他们的理想在等着他们。只是，他们可能是走不了那么远的。

那可能是下一辈的事情，可能是下一个时代的事情。

但是，也许没有那么远。曹操很是乐观，开他玩笑：只要你好好吃药，好好活着，总有那么一天。看到了，记得来坟前告诉我。

郭嘉也笑了，跟他开些年少轻狂不知生死惨痛的玩笑：曹公放心，曹公的身体好着呢，能熬死我也说不定。

他们对着笑，屋子里有些闷，郭嘉去把窗户打开了。此时皓月当空，清风徐来，有鸦鹊嘶鸣着，穿过明月而去。

END

【三国机密】【曹郭】恐惧  
郭嘉身边的女孩子为他们倒酒，然后又如鬼魅一般地重新回到阴影中。

郭嘉的房间总是有股酒和药混合的味道，山中高士采药，本来极雅致的事情，被他闹得如焚琴煮鹤。

只是他也不在乎，郭嘉去拿酒，被曹操挡住，并且抢先替他喝了。

曹操进来时把外袍脱了，此刻抓起一件落在郭嘉这里的披着，于是身上的血腥气也就都不见了，他眉眼温柔。

郭嘉却轻轻叹了口气，显然知道曹操刚刚做了什么。于是，他还未开口，曹操先发制人，问他：“奉孝是不是跟陛下接触多了，染上了心软的毛病？”

他当然是开玩笑，这个玩笑值当喝一碗酒，郭嘉伸手去拿酒，又被曹操横空截过去，自己喝了。

他一边喝，一边挥了挥左手，示意郭嘉那不知道从哪儿得来、现在也不知道藏在哪里的女子别出来了。有他在，郭嘉不需要她了。

郭嘉只好看着他喝，现在桌子上只剩了一碗药，他再也没有选择了。

他喝药，听见曹操道：“董承是西凉残部，如今竟想公忠体国，我便成全他满门忠烈。”

董承和董贵人绝对不会是什么公忠体国、满门忠烈的人士，刘协若是在他们手中捏着，这天下又会回到董卓时代，或者，比那更糟糕。

他们四处嚷嚷自己有诏讨贼，如此忠勇，必须有个完美的结局。

曹操看着郭嘉把药都喝完了，药很苦，郭嘉喝得一直在皱眉，但还是喝完了。

无所不能的郭嘉面对曹操也会无能为力，但是比刘协好得多，毕竟他只有这一个弱点。

曹操拿过药碗，给他嘴里塞了一个清凉甜美的果子：“吃这个。葡萄，我都没给阿丕留。”

于是郭嘉一直都没有开口的机会，只好睁着一双黑白分明的眼，目不转睛地看着曹操，不舍得流转开来。

郭嘉便也只好先吃，再夸好甜。

曹操笑了，觉得郭嘉也很甜。

事实上只有他一个人会觉得郭嘉是甜的，不过，对郭嘉来说，有他一个就够了。

过了一会儿，郭嘉才道：“我想陛下现在一定恨死我了。”

他本来之前还能跟刘协心平气和坐下来喝喝茶聊聊天的，董贵人一死，怕是很难了。

刘协当然也知道董承和董贵人对他并没有安什么好的心思，他若是落在他们手里只怕还不如落在曹操手里。若是以前的刘协，他对他们的死不会有任何伤感，却会加深对曹操的恐惧，而人一恐惧，就会做错事。

“现在的陛下全身上下没有一处不是弱点，”郭嘉道，“但那些弱点，说不定也是他的优点。”

只有刘平会为董贵人的死伤心，会为那个不属于他的孩子痛苦，会竭力想保住伏寿，保护身边的人，在不算紧张的时候，还会关心郭嘉的病。

刘协不会，刘协只在意大汉江山。

曹操握住他的手。郭嘉的手冰冷潮湿，曹操的却温暖干燥。被这样握着太过于舒适，郭嘉很喜欢，暗暗地不想他松开。

曹操明白郭嘉的意思。现在的刘协毫无疑问已经不是曾经的刘协，但是他姓刘。他们没有实证给当天天子的身份作伪，何况，即使有证据，也没人会看的，他们只看自己想看见的东西。

他们会说，你看曹操不就是另一个董卓吗？

他们会说，所有曹操的敌人都是大汉的救星。

不管那些人是不是各怀鬼胎，但只要反对曹操，他们就是公忠体国。

郭嘉是真实地替他的曹公不平。

所幸他发现这个刘协是可以沟通的，于是在同他寻求平衡。以前的刘协根本不在乎他身边人的死活，这个刘协却非常在乎伏寿，在乎杨氏，在乎他的朋友，尽管他们时常都在给他惹事，但他还是不忍心。

他和曹操很有默契，他和刘协见面，曹操并不干涉，连一句也不多问。不过伏寿总是要干涉刘协的。

所以还是他的曹公好，比这世上所有人加起来都好得多。

然而这样的局面没有维持很久，它本来是朝着好的方向在发展的。

曹操诛杀董承是应当的，这一点连刘协也无话可说，连刘协都没法辩驳董承是忠君爱国。

王朝越是衰微，忠诚就越能作伪成一面大纛。可是到底是谁在庇护着他，刘协还是清楚的，他并不真的认同那些搅混水的小动作。

但董贵人怀孕了，这事情又不一样了。杀她其实没有必要，或者杀了也不算什么，但不是这么杀，事情不必一上来就做得这么绝，刘协是很念情的人。

郭嘉觉得没有必要。他并不是心软，他根本就没有心，只有阴狠短命的主意，他不希望和刘协建立起来的、目前看起来还算和谐的关系断掉。

但现在怕是已经断掉了。

曹操抚他的背，同他解释：“我实在非杀她不可。不是因为她父亲，而是她自己蠢毒，想要杀你。”

郭嘉笑了，反问道：“我不是还活着吗？”

想杀郭嘉的人实在很多。不过，他们都还算是有脑子的，知道郭嘉绝不会出错的，他们要他死只能等老天爷收他。

董贵人是特别蠢的那一种，她找人毒杀郭嘉。

对郭嘉下毒是最没用的一种方法，她还不如拿着匕首亲自来桶，也许胜算还能大一点。但是她太恐惧了，没有那种勇气。

恐惧无用又令人蠢钝，郭嘉这个人血里就是带毒的，眼里也是有毒的，他只看了一遍，便把背后连根拔起，一直拔到了董承的所谓奉诏讨贼，又挖到了唐姬，使她最后开了口，出卖了刘协。

她和伏皇后不同，她已经是枯井般的未亡人了，谁也不会注意到她的。

诏书并没有任何用处，但郭嘉还是替曹操生气了，跟满宠说话的时候一直冷着脸。

曹操望着他道：“但我还是很生气。”

郭嘉并没有想到曹操也会为他生气。他有点不敢看曹操的眼睛了，把头偏开了一点。

曹操的关怀和温柔里面也满是血腥和尸骨，但郭嘉不在意，他又不是刘协，没有那么良好的、纯正高洁的品性。

他只有又冷又毒的黑血，没有心，全凭着本能喜欢曹操。

只是他也没想过曹操会因为他生气。

曹操是心有余悸。他已经见过郭嘉被曹丕扶回来的那个样子，他害怕。

是的，英雄如曹操，也有害怕的事情，他害怕再看见一次那样浑身是血、丢了大半条命的郭嘉。

于是杯弓蛇影、宁枉勿纵。

他们的爱意并没有什么值得称颂的地方，它践踏了很多人的尸骨之后才显得越发浓烈。

也只有他们自己才会受用。

他们现在就受用着。曹操手放在他肩上，将他揽进自己怀里，道：“你要我别在意你。但这件事你办不到，我也办不到。”

英雄也有气短的时候，郭嘉也只能认可这一点了，曹操是他的弱点，他同样无可奈何。

他喜欢这个弱点。

END

【曹郭】少年  
有一个不少人想过、但没人敢去直截了当问出来的问题：曹操为什么那么喜欢郭嘉呢？

喜欢得为他哭，哭得成了梗，提供了后来墓志里的固定用典。

郭嘉是个很好的谋士，但曹操所有的好谋士绝不止他一个；郭嘉是为着他死的，可魏武雄烈，为他死的人车载斗量、死不旋踵。

非要说的话，也许是因为曹操觉得郭嘉像个少年人。

儒学的传统对人要求极高，总希望这个人早早地少年老成起来，好修身齐家治国平天下。于是五岁读诗书，六岁知礼仪，十来岁的少年郎，活得像七十来岁的夫子。

郭嘉年轻，但也远远年轻不到少年人的岁数。乱世对成长速度的要求变本加厉，七八岁的孩子就得有字，就得担起继承家业的希望，就得仁义礼智信俱全，像个圆滑世故的中年人。

郭嘉恣意跳脱到摒弃一切装样子的繁文缛节和仁义道德，不看别人的家世，只看天下大势。

他给曹操出些阴损短命的主意，帮曹操下些凶险怕人的决断，毫不遮掩他为人非议的野心。人人都怕的，怕曹操犯险，又怕曹操翻脸。

他什么都不怕。曹操第一次见到他的时候，便恍惚觉得那是一往无前、无所畏惧的一位少年。

少年总是嫌生命太长的、一心追着光跑的，夸父逐日、飞蛾扑火、粉身碎骨，他们也不怕。

郭嘉看着他，他的眼睛里倒映着他的天下。

曹操确实是喜欢他的，他周身的少年气，与这个腐朽麻木的时代格格不入，但是，曹操恰好也不是那么合于时代的人。

他们便梦想着强大和平的帝国，那梦想很远，很虚无，终其一生不知能否到达，但只要朝着那里去，总会实现的。

只有少年才相信这种话，不醉生梦死，也不苟且偷生，他们知晓世事险恶，看透世态炎凉，但初心仍旧，认准了方向，便朝那里去。

一去不回便一去不回，少年命短也好，至死他都是少年。

便护着他，让着他，纵容着他，也与他并肩，与他共乘，朝前方去，阻险艰难，皆共罹之。

他便又为他哭了一回。

END

【曹郭】长生  
郭嘉来见曹操的时候，背后背着一把长剑，怀里揣了一本庄子，他坐下，跟曹操谈已毁于董卓之手的白马寺。

他那一年在洛阳，看见西凉骑兵烧杀抢掠过后，曾经繁华强大的洛阳变成废墟，变成焦土，变成人间惨境。

郭嘉说，我本来要去蓬莱仙境求一个长生。

他衣衫沾染着凉州的风尘仆仆，没有仙境，只有满是残杀和暴虐的异族，汉人活得艰难，朝不保夕，白骨累累。

曹操提醒他：仙山在东面的海上。这里是人间，你求不到长生的。

郭嘉笑了，他说，如果能求到呢？

曹操差点以为他在玩商君跟孝公玩过的梗，淡泊名利却沽名钓誉的高士他见多了，哼了一声，起身要走。

郭嘉笑出了声，他问，能给我张地图吗？

郭嘉送的第一件礼物，就是为曹操修正了北方的军用地图，他去过辽西，也去过凉州，他走遍那些满是风沙和蛮荒的地方，去求一个长生。

他的身体并没有传说的那么差，至少剑术足够他防身；他的理想在这个世界总会到达的·一个远方，而不是虚无缥缈的海上仙山；甚至人缘也没有那样的差，他了解那些汉化了一大半的胡族，知晓他们和华夏民族已无太多不同；他和穿过沙漠的僧团结伴，听他们念他听不懂的经，但听着听着，沙漠里就开起了莲花。

这些都是别人不知道的。郭嘉只是个无名无姓的寒门，不得袁绍重用，就躲到了山里，当起了隐士。

这个说法真是万能，你发现没有，每个人的经历都可以套进去，让你觉得这是个神机妙算的仙人。

世上哪儿有仙人啊？

郭嘉坦诚地向他说，我也没办法，不摆出许由的姿态，您也听不见我的名字，不是吗？

曹操便真的被他说中了心事，他叹了一口气，说，是的，我已经让这些天生的贵族们簇拥着，几乎什么都听不见了。

他便也意识到，人人都有自己的无奈之处，洒脱如郭嘉，也很难总是例外。

曹操想要尽可能地让郭嘉成为例外。不然，这世上就只有他一个例外了，也是孤单无趣得很。

郭嘉有一个有趣的灵魂，他爱得很。

便有一次，有位在中土成长的高僧大德来劝解曹操，放下屠刀，我佛慈悲。

听闻过，或者说能够分得清佛道的人还是少得很，但是劝人不杀慈悲在任何时代都是政治正确，曹操客客气气地让曹仁把人架了出去，多少送点钱，然后转回头下令砍了一排脑袋。

砍头的时候他悄咪咪跟郭嘉咬耳朵：嘉嘉，你听懂他刚才说什么吗？

郭嘉竭力保持着肃杀庄严的表情，回他：懂，但我没听。

郭嘉对佛教的了解比把它当作水仙或者升仙附属物的贵族们多一点点，他说，大概意思就是，像我这样出主意挑唆别人杀人的人，死后会被打进地狱，经历很多苦难，然而才能又回到这个凄风苦雨的人间，如是反复。对了，地狱也是个吓唬人的玩意，我感觉任何教派都有一个类似的存在，用来骗人。

他摊开手，说，所以你看，我很不喜欢这玩意。还是升仙好，连死亡都不是人生的终点了。

人生何其短暂，但对死后的美好憧憬让人不那么惧怕死亡了。他们在蓬莱仙山，和已经先来一步的家人们在一起。

郭嘉没有家人，他连家族墓在哪里都搞不太清楚。任何世界都有品阶，他在仙山也没资格成仙。

他曾经在困惑和彷徨里挣扎向上、奋力求生，为了姿态好看还要兼顾一个淡泊名利、洒脱超然，直到遇见曹操，他才明白先前那些不好过的日子都是为了什么。

他其实并不想求长生。蓬莱、昆仑，它们那么高，那么冷，那么无趣。

所谓长生还比不上曹操脱口而出的一句诗。

否则他一个人在这魑魅魍魉的人间挣扎些什么呢？

他找到了他的家。

郭嘉在这个家过得很开心，一边咳嗽，一边跟曹操说，我选荆州。不过，要等一等。

曹操明白他的意思，他说，总要等到那些割据地方、怀有二心的人不敢妄动。

攻城拔寨和真正的统一差着至少一百个袁绍。

但他没有那么足够的耐心了。郭嘉抓着他的手，望着他，于是曹操说了实话：我活着的时候，还能够震慑得住他们，只怕我死了，都毁于一旦。

所以他着急了。他和郭嘉一样，不信鬼神，也明白长生全是无稽之谈。

天命偏爱尸位素餐的门阀，眷顾作恶多端的暴君，但从来吝啬于眷顾肩负希望的英雄。曹操明白，他毕竟也是到了知天命的年纪，知道任何人都无法追究天命的公平性。

他望着郭嘉的眼，说，那么，若有不测，拜托你了。阿丕是个好孩子，虽然不是最好的那一个。

郭嘉眨了眨眼，有那么一瞬，他不笑了，但是很快，他又笑了起来。

他说，我替您求一个长生可好？

这是多年后，他们又一次聊起这种怪力乱神之说，曹操想着，也同他一并笑了。

他知道郭嘉喜欢看他笑。

这世上大多数人庸庸碌碌一生如蝼蚁，这个人无论叫什么名字、有什么故事都无足轻重，可以轻而易举地被人取代。

但也有曹操这样无论如何都不可能被替代的人。

福报或者蓬莱，这些东西都配不上他。

郭嘉要给他求一个长生，求得几年是几年，怎样都好，郭嘉愿意为他做任何事，如果那时间足够曹操恢复那个他们强烈梦想着的、强大统一的帝国。

这世上有长生的。只是他觉得，自己的长生，不及曹操的寿数，他可以被取代，曹操却那么独一无二。这际遇划算，抵得过他朝露般短暂的一生。

死亡就是一切的终结。这么想，它变得很可怕，也变得很无情。

好在郭嘉向来是比较无情的那个人。曹操为他哭的时候，他已经一声都听不见了。

END

========

来源历史梗：传说曹操他打听过佛教；传说曹植他吟唱梵呐；传说曹叡起高大的佛寺。当然，这些都是几个世纪后佛教传播者为哄抬身价作的伪经，当佛教在南方已经与上层阶级互动频繁的时候，没有任何证据证明北方的对宗教始终抱怀疑态度的曹氏对此表现出任何兴趣。（许理和《佛教征服中国》）


	5. Chapter 5

【曹郭】柔软  
曹操拿走郭嘉写了一半的论，郭嘉松了手，丢了笔，在喝水，眼睛瞟到了，便很自然地问道：“曹公手怎么了？”

曹操没有在意，反问他：“什么怎么了？”

郭嘉眼尖，又一派的恣意随性，拉过曹操的左手，翻看他的手掌。

那里曾被火严重地烧伤过，后来结了厚厚的疤，疤掉了后又长出粉色的新肉，颜色还是和周围的肤色不大一样。

格外的柔软，但也格外的隐蔽。他是一方诸侯，是将来的霸主，身上不会有这么不堪一击的伤痕。

旁人是注意不到的，知道的人也是不会提的，只有郭嘉，眼毒又话多，在他面前也从来都不知道防备。

曹操索性张开手给他看，语气平淡地说，是张邈和陈宫投靠吕布，背叛了我，我被击败时到处都是火，手掌烧伤了。

那时候他还没有遇见郭嘉。那时候他被世事深重地上了一课，告诫他，任何人都可能背叛你，因为任何事、任何理由、在任何时间和地点，都可能背叛你。

曹操说，我是真的如同相信自己一样相信过他们。

他并不是没有经历过背叛，兵变的事情，有的，叛军闯进他的帐，要靠他亲手杀掉几十个才能突围。那也是性命攸关的当口。

但是被朋友背叛更可怕，朋友有你的信任，也有你的机密和弱点。

他说这句话的时候是有点伤感，也有点落寞的，他们奔投了吕布，曹操对于和这位天下战神开战并没有十足的把握，也许连三分也没有。

而郭嘉又是这样可爱的一位年轻人，他已经忍不住想要将他当作朋友。

若是他被自己拖累死了，曹操也觉得十分愧疚。但若是他逃命去了，曹操又真的会有些难过。

他这样心情复杂，但是手心发痒。他从自己的情绪里出来，发现郭嘉其实并没怎么在意听他的微妙情绪。

郭嘉捧着他的手掌，小心地戳了戳那浅粉色的掌心，笑了，说：“好软。”

曹操也不知道怎么搞的，明明觉得他很不合时宜，却不由自主跟着他笑了，听见他说：“好像猫的掌，很可爱。”

曹操哭笑不得，骂他是狗贼是狼狈的话听得多了，却从未听过有谁将他比作猫。

他想端正身份，斥责一句，但是见郭嘉笑得很真诚，眼睛都眯了起来。

这年轻人到底怎么回事啊，没人教过他死字怎么写吗？

他面前可是一言不合就杀人全家灭人满门的杀人狂魔啊？

曹操生不起气来，作势要把手收回去，道：“胡说。至少也该比我作虎，你见过猫吃人吗？”

郭嘉笑得更开心了，开心得眼睛里都闪闪发光。他道：“曹公是要吃我吗？”

曹操叹了口气，拿他没办法，又把手给他摸，一面道：“是的。所以你至少求个饶，配合我一下好吗。”

他觉得跟郭嘉说话整个人都会变得奇怪起来。

郭嘉便同他十指扣在了一处，将自己贴紧他的伤痛和柔软，仍是那副笑着的、并不害怕的样子，道：“求曹公不要吃了我，容我多活几年，好给您当牛做马呀。”

曹操心下一动，那问题终于是脱口而出，他问道：“那你也走了怎么办？”

他没用叛变这个词。对郭嘉这样无权无势的年轻人来说，太重了。但如果郭嘉走了，他也会很伤心的，他都把掌心给他摸过了。

郭嘉一点也没给这个严重的问题吓到，但他也恰当地表了忠心，笑眯眯地道：“主公，我不会走的，就算死也不会走的。”

他洒脱，可内心执拗强硬，于是曹操又开始担心他真的说到做到。

他怕看见优秀的年轻人早夭，但在这残酷的世道他见了太多。

他握紧了郭嘉的手，不知道是否该收下这片真心。然后，也许是为了进一步说明自己没有夸张，郭嘉继续道：“我便是走了，也无处可去，只好驾着一艘小船，出东海去寻蓬莱仙山了。”

曹操哑然失笑。郭嘉并不至于无处可去，他只是不愿意，宁可出去让海浪拍死在海里。

他确实除了曹操谁都看不上，出身寒门，命如草芥，却骄傲得遗世独立。

曹操笑了，郭嘉却不笑了，格外认真地解释道：“我是说真的。”

他认真地见过到死都不见出头之日的寒门才俊。

那些名士贵族的一句话，杀人活人，无所不能，比任何刀兵都可怕。

所以在他看来，任人唯贤、不拘一格的曹操就是悲天悯人、内心柔软的仁主。他的想法总是很奇怪，总是和世人截然相反。

但是曹操却说：“我明白。”

他既然明白自己是如何在那些手握重兵又占据道德高地的门阀军阀里是活过来的，也就明白郭嘉是如何走到他面前的。

他们心意相通，对视，又同时笑出声来，知道那些分道扬镳又在背后插刀的事情并不会发生在他们身上。

可以完全信任的知己，这天下间也不至于一个都没有的。

有一个就够了。

郭嘉便笑着承认：“曹公确实是虎，爪子虽然锋利能吃人，爪心却是软的。”

他又捏了一捏，揉了一揉，好像有点上瘾，好像停不下来。曹操右手看他的论，懒洋洋地伸着左手纵容他，一点看不出来是会吃人的虎。

END

来源1：“太祖兵少，乃与夏侯惇等扬州募兵……《魏书》曰：‘兵谋叛，夜烧太祖帐，太祖手剑杀数十人，余皆披靡，乃得出营。’”

来源2：“会张邈与陈宫叛迎吕布……青州兵奔，太祖阵乱，驰突火出，坠马，烧左手掌。”

【质丕质/曹郭】混乱（上）  
质丕质开局，下半曹郭。新年嘛，瞎几把乐一个。

拿下邺城，曹丕分到了间特别大的屋子，把人都赶走了，开心地跑到内室在床上滚来滚去，又大又软，爽。

放飞一时爽，一直放飞一直爽，他爽着就把吴质给忘了。

吴质是爬窗户进来的，还好那个时代的建造技术不过硬，屋子通常不过两层，毕竟没有谁会住在瞭望台上的。

吴质坐在窗边冷眼旁观这个自我放飞的二逼公子，曹丕感觉到了，从床上爬起来，笑着向吴质伸手：“季重，过来，窗外冷。”

吴质很是不知死活地抱着肩看他表演。好像不知道自己出身无依无靠的单家，也不知道他的脑袋被砍下时是真的会死。

他一边怕死，一边是在全心全意地作死。月光底下面无表情的五官好看，剑走偏锋、邪门歪道的好看，让人很想照着他挺拔的鼻子打一拳的好看。

曹丕不想打他，他懒洋洋地又蹭了两下，去拖吴质的手。

吴质爬上来的，手在外面冻得冰冷，曹丕拿到自己发烫的脸颊上暖着，吴质也就没有僵持，把窗户带上，跟他一起滚到床上。

吴质同他额头贴在一起，手往他衣服里伸，冷了些，又痒痒的，曹丕笑着捉住他手，他们贴得极近。

吴质道：“公子还没告诉我要我来做什么呢。”

他们已经躺到了一张床上，手已经摸到了曹丕的胸口，却一本正经地说着这些不相干的鬼话。

曹丕想要他。他自然感觉得到，但凭什么呢，他没有任何惹人喜欢的魅力。

曹丕在斟酌着措辞，他总不能说，我看了，我弟弟不想要你，其他人也不想要你，你太讨人嫌了真的混不出头的，不如跟我吧。

虽然都是大实话。

曹丕出了一下神，吴质喊他：“公子？”

他便转醒过来，看见吴质那生得就极其促狭的眼，看见一片温柔爱护之意。

他眼神确实不好，吴质那细眼薄唇的刻薄样貌，就算只是在想今晚吃什么，都能让人觉得他不怀好意，不如及早下手先发制人揍他一个残疾。

吴质能囫囵个儿活这么大不容易，曹丕这个眼神能过十八岁生日也不容易，可谓绝配了。

曹丕脱口而出，同他道：“我想吻你的眼。你眼睛好像我大哥。”

吴质内心全是我日昂公子怕不是要被气活了。

到底哪里像了啊？他当时虽尚未成年，也没机会怎么接触这位优秀的长公子，但是那令人一见倾心的剑眉星目，怎么也不可能是他这样的。

那双眼黑而明亮，有果敢，也有温柔，有将领的杀伐决断，也有少年人笑起来的那耀眼的光芒。

他的丕公子是不是失心疯了？

于是曹丕翻到他身上，双手抓着他的衣领，深深地弯下腰去吻了他的眼，吻得吴质的睫毛颤了两颤。

他居然真的想起了那个阳光一样令人向往的少年。

可惜那跟他这种人实在没什么关系，他肆意妄为的背面全是见不得人的阴郁颓丧。

曹丕是全心全意在吻他的，吻得自己怦然心动，也就不计较吴质的眼睛比他大哥丑得多的这事实，而只是愿意吻他。

南皮之游，他已经感受到了吴质的洒脱，又受用了他的温柔，他便只是愿意吻他。

吴质推开了他。但并不因为他不是完颜萍，就算曹丕是杨过他也不是完颜萍。

主要是因为有人来了。

曹丕浑身一哆嗦，疯狂掉SAN。

一般人当然是不敢随便进来的，稍微明白事理的就算来找他也不会直接就进内室。

当然只有他亲爱的但并不老的父亲。

曹丕这一哆嗦就直接从吴质身上滚到了地上，吴质叹了口气，坐起身自己乖乖掀起床帘藏到了床底下。

虽然狼狈了一点，但也比挂在窗外摔个自由落体的好。

曹丕目瞪口呆地看着吴质的动作，说，你怎么这么熟练啊。

这个人以前到底经历过一些什么啊。

他还没想明白这件事，就看见郭嘉先把门帘子掀起来，笑着让曹操先进来了。

他笑得就像是温香软玉的活体写照，让政敌们看到估计下巴掉得捡都捡不回来了。

幸亏没有，不然那场面有点壮观，仿佛下一秒女鬼就爬进来捡人头了。

曹丕已经见惯了，本来可以波澜不惊的，如果不是床底下藏着一个他刚刚才决定要作为真爱的真爱的话，局面都还是相对可控的。

曹操看起来心情很好，抬手就照曹丕脸上捏了一把：“哟，儿子，胖了啊，还说没有？脸都肿了。一天吃多少饭？读几篇书？看你是过得太滋润了，你小郭叔叔都累瘦了……”

郭嘉微笑着解围说没有没有，我吃得可多了，只是吃不胖，我也没有办法。

曹操于是暂且放开曹丕没肿都快给捏肿的脸，扭头反驳郭嘉：瞎说，你一天吃多少饭我不知道？喝酒倒是厉害。以后都同我一起吃饭，我盯着你多吃些，也有点肉给我捏。

郭嘉笑着辩解：那不成佞臣了吗？主公你别看我这样，我其实还是有点政治理想的。

曹操故意瞪他一眼：什么理想？你不是以色侍人来的吗？

他们就一起笑出了声。曹丕不敢直视，怕瞎。晃得他又差点把床底下的真爱给忘了。

【曹郭/质丕】混乱（下）

吴质这个人，因为运气从来都是那么的差，所以曹丕把他忘记在床底这件事，他很快就接受了。

人生艰难，他不接受也没什么办法。

只是趴在狭窄阴暗的床底，他无事可做，就顺着刚才的思路想起了曹昂。

在黑暗中想起光，在糟糕的现实中想起往昔的美好，好像是人的通病。

曹昂真是一个让人忍不住就心向往之、愿为之死的青年人，美好到世间容不得他，只剩吴质这样的人蝇营狗苟、残喘于世。

他一个快到而立之年还一事无成的中年男人越想越是满心悲凉。

而曹操正跟郭嘉和曹丕聊着今日听袁绍养的阴阳生的说法，他说，他们讲，墓地铺排不仅要合昭穆制度，还需符合五姓葬之制。他们原是替袁本初选的，现下要改曹氏，可得再挪，还要劳动先父迁葬。奉孝，你说我现在脾气是不是好了很多？

历代皆重厚葬，两汉举孝廉之制，更是对厚葬要求得过分，因此生前谈阴宅反而算不得忌讳。

郭嘉微笑着不答话，曹丕不懂就问：父亲，五姓葬是什么？

似乎曹操笑着看了一眼郭嘉，郭嘉便解释道：“公子自小在司空身边，不讲这些，难怪不知。这原是世家大族们发明的‘周礼’，讲求将天下所有姓氏分为宫商角徵羽五类姓，各有其对应方向，中间种种繁琐，说法多又自相矛盾，外人难以了解。据我看，无非是大族用以标榜清流，而愚民不明就里、盲从效仿而已。”

曹操哼了一声，道，待天下一统，四海清平，自然要革除弊病，移风易俗。

天下一统。吴质听着都不觉冷笑了一声，为了忍住笑，憋了一口气，床底空气不好，咳了一声。

据说天底下只有爱情和咳嗽是瞒不住的，曹丕终于想起来把他拉了起来，虽然没想好怎么跟曹操解释，但还是满心歉意地拂开了他身上的尘土，替他整了整褶皱的衣袖和衣襟。

吴质老老实实地给曹操行礼，见过司空……见过司空的郭祭酒。

曹操本来觉得他面目可憎，形容猥琐，听了这话笑了，虽然还是觉得他猥琐。

郭嘉笑了，同他打招呼：季重好啊。啊，曹公，是这样的，我同季重是故交，哈，季重之才远胜于我。

吴质心说一点都不好，脸上带着僵硬的微笑，心里有种被捧上阙下一秒就摔下来祭旗的恐慌。

曹丕显然对这种恐慌感同身受，握紧了他的手。

曹操看见了，假装没看见。他咳了两声，问道，既然是奉孝的故人，怎么好好的屋子不呆，爬到床底下做什么。

吴质摊开手，掌心一枚玉环。他说，刚才与公子相谈，他解下玉给我看，我没接好掉在了床下，去找的时候您进来了，故而一时不敢出来。

曹丕在他手心掐了一下，他都没看见吴质什么时候就给拿走的。

吴质这以前干的都是什么鸡鸣狗盗的营生啊。他一边强烈地嫌弃着吴质一边又强烈地喜欢着他。

曹操一时没有说话，他盯着那枚玉，看了片刻，背着手走了出去。

郭嘉匆匆过来抱了抱吴质，同他耳边悄声道：明天找你喝酒。然后转头小跑几步跟到走得很慢的曹操身边，在月亮底下亲密地跟他说着什么，并排走掉了。

曹丕把玉夺了回来，一脸嫌弃地给吴质解外衣：“脏死了，要是给奉孝闹病了，我爹能叫你陪葬。快把衣服换了。”

吴质只是微笑，曹丕又有些不满：“被奉孝抱了那么开心？你俩刚才说什么呢？”

吴质还只是笑着，不说话，倒也很顺从地把外衣给脱了。

曹操和郭嘉在月光底下走着，月亮很大，邺城也有这么的大和繁盛，远胜许都和破败不堪的洛阳。

曹昂十五岁的时候，按照君子无故玉不去身的要求，得到了一枚玉环挂在腰间，打仗的时候收在怀里，好好地佑他平安。后来，他扶曹操上自己的战马，曹操回身想去抓他，也只抓到了这块玉。

他把它挂在劫后余生的少年曹丕身上，抱着他头痛欲裂地哭了很久。

他不想提及，但从来也没有忘记过。

不想把这种情绪传染给郭嘉这样拥有广阔未来的年轻人，他主动开口，轻松地岔开话题：是么，你是怎么认得吴质的？

郭嘉笑了，道，我不是忙着结交任侠么，当时一屋子人高谈阔论，只有他一个人听得不耐烦，把剑拔了出来，问谁要跟他比，活着就算赢。

曹操哈哈笑出了声，郭嘉也只是笑，但他想那时候，吴质一定也是已经很不耐烦再活下去了。

他能活到现在也许全是因为曹丕。

郭嘉又补充道：“而且您不觉得他真的长得挺好看？我喜欢好看的。”

曹操再怎么想也觉得吴质形容猥琐，他道：“然而你不喜欢袁绍。”

郭嘉坦然道：“是啊，我赶了几个月的路，然而他不好看，我受不了。又赶了几个月的路回去，真累。”

果然人无完人。曹操想，他的奉孝有智力有谋略，风流可爱，偏偏没有一个健全的审美。

不过，这样就更可爱了。他想着，笑了，停不下来，把郭嘉的肩揽了过来。

“曹公，怎么啦？”

“没事，看月亮。”

END


	6. Chapter 6

【曹郭】名士  
曹操掀帘子进来，终于见到了这位仙风道骨的名士高人，看见他眉清目秀却留了一把长而白的胡子，老气横秋地摇了摇手里的羽毛扇，掩在长袍下的腿很长，但是了无生机地搭在轮椅上。

曹操说，告辞。

他抽身就走，他要打天下，又不是来修仙的，还有这腿脚，逃跑的时候还得替他扛着轮椅不成？

郭嘉从轮椅上蹦起来去追他：诶诶曹公你等等！我错了我不装了你别走！

曹操回身，他就一边扯掉胡子一边撞到了曹操怀里，发髻散了，脸也红了。

曹操还摸到了他的腰。他一摸，郭嘉脸就更红了。

郭嘉踹开了轮椅，席地而坐，舀了一瓢山泉水给曹操。没有碗，他们就这么喝。

曹操说，真是个升仙的好地方，清静。你怎么找的这个地方？

郭嘉只有叹气，他抱着膝，姿势显得别扭又委屈：“我不找个隐蔽的地方躲起来，你也不会来找我。”

曹操想了想还真的是。名士都必须神秘兮兮、志向高洁，居住在仙山里，有人来求还得挥着羽毛扇摆摆架子，如果再有点残疾怪癖，那简直能让求贤的主公饥渴难耐。

想到这里他突然有点理解郭嘉了，无权无势的寒门士子想要出头是多么的难。

只好想尽一切办法，就算是沽名钓誉，就算是庄子说的“有所待”，他们也没有更好的选择。

曹操轻声道：“我不是那样的主公。以后你爱怎么做，就怎么做，我会护着你的。”

郭嘉就笑了，他笑起来既不像名士，也不像狂士，就是一个普普通通的青年人真正开心时候的笑容。

他其实很少呆在山间的草屋里，他喜欢去尘世到处走，到处看，看无数的世态炎凉，看这吃人的世道，但是并不心生退意，他愿意投身去求一个更好些的未来。他的内心从来都是不安静的，是有所待的。

但这个时代却不是这样的，寒门士子没有名字，最好的出路也不过攀附成门阀大族的装饰物，不值一提。

他又能有什么办法呢？追求理想便要被踩到谷底。

郭嘉笑得很开心，说得也渴了，就着曹操咕咚咕咚灌下去一瓢山泉水。曹操看他喝得快，自带一种叫人心动的年轻活力，问他：“别喝这个了，我带了酒来，我们喝酒。”

他要叫典韦拿酒来，郭嘉忙道：“曹公，我不能——”

酒已经拿进来了，曹操给他倒上，自古英雄相交，知己相逢，哪有不浮三大白的呢？

郭嘉为难地看着酒看了半天，端起来抿了一口，一入口脸就红了，然后全身也红了，哐当倒在了地上。

郭嘉病了三天，第四天才勉强好转，不然曹操几乎把给他的悼亡诗都想好了。

郭嘉病酒，用更好理解一些的词，他酒精过敏，相当严重的那种酒精过敏。

名士原来并不隐居，也不能喝酒。

郭嘉觉得脸都丢完了。他嗓子还有点痒，像是有一团棉絮卡在那里，他双手捂着嘴，垂头丧气的样子又可怜又可爱。

曹操揉了揉他的头，笑着问他：“你没事就好。不能喝酒有什么关系？”

不帅啊！郭嘉内心喊道。你见过哪个风流名士不喝酒的？喝豆浆吗难道？

郭嘉还是觉得很丢人，年轻人毕竟还是觉得姿态好看很重要。

曹操搂着他的腰，给他出主意：“那就这样，以后需要喝酒的场合，你坐在我身边，我给你换成水，你就作出喝了酒的样子就好。可以做得帅气一些。”

世间竟有如此善解人意柔情似水之主公，翻过雪山爬过草地深入过匈奴腹地的郭嘉差点就认真地哭了。

郭嘉抽噎得一把鼻涕一把泪，说，真吾主也。

曹操笑场了。

他就这么帮着郭嘉完成了一个不治行检但是天生鬼才的名士设定，帮他隐瞒了那些熬着夜冥思苦想挑灯苦读的部分，也隐瞒了他杯子里从来就没有酒的事实。

世上哪有那么多天生鬼才，又哪有那么多姿态好看的酒鬼。

郭嘉只是一个有聪明，也有野心，有理想，也为之付出一切的，普普通通的年轻人。

但在曹操眼中他很可爱，他闪闪发光。

有时候的失误也是可爱的。郭嘉毕竟没有真正意义上的喝过酒，他对于醉酒的把握并没有那么准确，有时候姿态会在众目睽睽之下作得过火。

第二天他只好接下风纪委员长的控诉，不置一词，只能尴尬地微笑。

然后那微笑也被解释成了“嘉意自若”，于是不拘小节啊、狂放不羁啊、乃至嗜酒如命、好色也如命、可能还嗑药等等传闻都往他的人设上堆了。

只有曹操会悄悄给他面前的酒壶里灌好最普通的水，然后与他心照不宣地一笑。

那水普普通通，平平无奇，但喝起来是甜的。

END

【曹郭】表白  
曹丕翻窗进来的时候，郭嘉正在房间里走来走去，反复彩排向曹操的表白。

曹丕听不下去了，觉得自己必须出来当一回王母娘娘，义正言辞地叫停了他：“等等，不行，你们不能在一起。”

郭嘉这时才注意到身边多了个人。没办法，他专注起来就容易忘我。

“为什么？”郭嘉倒是十分坦然，“公子现在是站在什么角度上阻止我的呢？”

曹丕一时语塞，答不上来。若他是曹操的父亲，大可以站在封建家长道德道德制高点：我说不行就不行，我是长辈，你们不听话就是不孝，大汉律例，乃大辟之罪。

奈何他只是曹操的儿子，就算当爹的胡作非为他也管不了，爹高一辈压死人。

“反正就是不可以，”曹丕强行胡搅蛮缠，“我反对这门亲事。”

郭嘉很好脾气地笑着看他：“理由呢？你是爱我，还是爱你父亲，所以反对？”

他眯着眼笑起来的，显得有些天真的开心，曹丕看得脸颊发烫，不敢再看，就地一坐，抱着肩生自己的气：“不跟你说了。”

跟郭嘉说话真是奇怪，一不小心就会被绕进去。曹丕捏着耳朵懊恼地想。

但是他很快又主动跟郭嘉说话了：“你确实爱他么？我不想再见有人背叛他。”

他抱着自己，幽幽地说。他父亲很强大，但并不代表他不会难过。

若是郭嘉会叫他难过，那不如现在就杀死这种可能。

“我不会背叛，不会逃走，也不会出卖他，”郭嘉温和地道，“这些事情，我死也不会做的。”

曹丕梗着脖子，说：“证明给我看。”

这件事是没法证明的，他总算难住了郭嘉，郭嘉总没办法当场自杀，以绝了背叛的机会的。

这件事无法证明给任何人看，它只能等到盖棺定论那天，曹操亲口说，我的郭嘉，他为我付出了一生。

还不是现在，还不到那个时候，他的生命之火还在为曹操烧着。

郭嘉说：“他是我的理想。”

理想才是至死不渝的东西。在这魑魅魍魉横行的人间，他的理想有了一个具象的存在，就是曹操。

他为此感激命运。他愿意做任何事。

气氛一时有些僵硬，毕竟曹丕也不敢真的把郭嘉当场逼死。

曹丕叹了口气，他道：“你好像没想好怎么说。”

郭嘉确实没有。他有辩才，往往发言盈庭，不给别人插嘴的机会，可是在对曹操的感情方面，他内心发虚，手足无措，患得患失，心跳如捣，像个青涩的少年人，像个还酸涩的青果子。

这样一定会失败的。他伤脑筋地揉自己的头，抓乱了头发，叹气，对于自己的表现和曹操可能的反应完全失去了把握。

只有这件事是不能完全在他掌控之内的。

于是曹丕看见令人闻风丧胆的鬼才郭嘉迷惘茫然得普普通通，平平无奇。

然后，也就是这时候，曹操推门进来了。

他步子很快，有急事要跟郭嘉说，看见曹丕也不十分诧异，只是说，丕，你先出去一下，我找奉孝。

曹丕只好出去，他刚迈出门槛，门还没关上，便听见曹操向郭嘉的告白：“我是一直都爱着你的。”

曹丕轻轻把门关上，走了。

END


	7. Chapter 7

【曹郭】秋蝉  
曹丕拦住信使，把信笺拿过来，跑着去找荀彧。到了门口，他又给香风扑面逼得立即停下，规规矩矩地跨进去。

但依然面带兴奋之色，他将父亲的信交给荀彧，看他慢慢地拆，眉眼里遮不住的笑意：“令君，父亲已斩冒顿和袁家二子，取得大胜，这就要回军是么？”

他总不会说错，捷报频频传来，都堆在荀彧的桌子上。曹丕兴冲冲的，也就没有注意到荀彧的神色。

荀彧看完了，他不笑，因为信里的一切都是意料之中，没什么值得他失仪的。他把信交还给曹丕，复又坐下，蘸了笔，打算给曹操写回信。

他迟迟没有落笔，曹丕的笑容也凝在了脸上，直到消失不见。

曹丕沉默良久，荀彧也鲜有的无法落笔，他们对视，曹丕颤声道：“他……死了？”

荀彧道：“人人都会死的。”

他虽然如此说，却把笔扔回了笔山上。墨流下来，失仪地弄脏了一小块案。

曹丕垂下头，又摇了摇头，他道：“不会的。他……他不该死的。”

他想起郭嘉是不会出错的，可是那在生死面前也毫无用处。他也知道曹操比任何人都更不希望郭嘉死，然而连他也不得不承认这件事。

郭嘉毫无疑问是死了的，死在舟车劳顿中，死得像马革裹尸的将士。

但曹操绝不肯让他马革裹尸。

曹丕定了定心神，终于能够继续看下去，他的父亲要冰，他要带郭嘉回邺。

秋天如此不凑巧，无冰可取，也远远不到大暑用冰的时候。现在也不是统一强大的大汉帝国，十室九空，经不起这般奢侈。

于是他要宫城里的凌阴。荀彧无意识地捏着香囊，在快要捏碎的时候又松开，他道：“那不行。”

他向曹丕道：“冒犯天子不说，路途遥远，送去也是杯水车薪。司空哀痛过度，但此举不可为。”

曹丕看着他，虽然是意料之中的回答，他仍然觉得难过，他和他父亲一样情感丰沛，于是他道：“我以为你还有心。”

他说完，头也不回地离开了。

他很快就会回来跟荀彧道歉的，因为他内心明白无论在什么情况下，都必须有人保持冷静，很不幸，荀彧是那个人。所以错在他而不在荀彧。

但是那道歉也无济于事，说出口的话是无法收回的。

曹操还是得到了他想要的冰。满宠极快地来又极快地回，没给孙权任何反应的时间。又或者说，他给了，但是不够孙权反应。

满宠相当耿直地说，从一些豪强大族那里抢的。不要金银也不要人，只要冰，那么，还算是好抢。

曹操踢了他一脚，说，回去，自己领三十军棍，罚俸一年。

满宠便梗着脖子，直挺挺地跪着，说，一百，我想看他一眼。

曹操更用力地踢了他一脚，然后转过身，走开，走了几步，说，来吧。

满宠也是说到做到，只看了一眼，他拜了一拜，便道：“曹公保重，我回去领罚。”

曹操又叫住他：“算了，还是三十吧。把南方盯死了，我要去的。”

他这话是对满宠说的，但是情不自禁回头看了一眼郭嘉的棺木。

他总觉得，他说这句话的时候，郭嘉应该兴奋地起身诈尸。

棺木安安静静地冒着凉气。

他觉得寂寞，觉得太安静，不习惯，他去问荀攸，觉得埋在哪里好。

荀攸内心有些崩溃，他又不懂风水堪舆，再说就算懂，这时候出像佞臣似的主意，他小叔是再也不会跟他说话了。

他便说，主公，您节哀，祭酒已经走两个月了。

明明到季节连冰都不用了。曹操拉着他，不依，讹他：要我节哀，那让你小叔再给我找两个这样的人。

荀攸心态崩了，再也不肯说话了。

最后曹操就把他的祭酒埋在邺城外的山上，高高的，朝南。他是这么想的，明年，明年他从江东大胜归来时，郭嘉总能第一眼看见的。

他的确哀痛过度了，没想到自己会输的可能，让郭嘉看了笑话。

但郭嘉其实不会笑他的，毕竟，他的曹公平安回来了。

END

【陈郭/曹郭】欢遇  
吴质给调回来以后，来拜谢相当不情不愿的魏帝，顺便，因为看见陈群，就拉扯着他说了两句玩笑话。

太子四友毕竟不是白叫的，虽然太子不在了，他们也生分了。

吴质的玩笑话就没有不过分的，尤其落在曹叡耳中。曹叡见陈群神色自若，面沉似水，便觉得泄气，去提醒他：陈司空以前不这样的。

陈群便想，以前，以前是什么时候？

曹叡也在想，那些事情对他太遥远，但总算听过。他想了起来，笑了：太祖武皇帝在时，长文不这样的，抓人的行检，话可多了。

他却想不起来被抓行检的那一位是谁了。当时，他还没有出生。

那毕竟是三十多年前的事情了，很多人都死了。

陈群始终沉默着，没有提醒他，等他笑完了，没事了，便告退。

郭嘉短命，也不需要人记得。

出来时候下了小雨，吴质是不要人撑伞的，他习惯雨，于是司马懿拿了，给他撑着，叫他无法回绝。

吴质依旧管不住嘴，便说，仲达高门，给寒门撑伞，只怕明天我就要给折死。

司马懿不跟他争，只是说，高门见多了，你这样的也好。

他们笑着跟陈群打了招呼，清明时节将近，他们赶在上陵之前去扫墓。

再过两年，他们都死了，就没人记得文帝究竟葬于何处了。

他们让陈群先过，礼让下去无用，陈群便过了。吴质也在此时说了一句，长文话真的很少。

纵然当年太子四友听起来厉害，陈群也是不太说话的那种人。他定了中正制度，自己却越发沉默，很少褒贬人物。

曹叡那个关于他早年话多的印象可能是个讹传的错觉吧。

陈群非议郭嘉并不因为郭嘉是寒门。他的出身看过去，大多数人都是寒门，没必要骄矜。

但郭嘉明明是寒门，却一点都不怕，他微笑着听，听完了，不改。

陈群自认一切出于公心，而郭嘉并不是，他仗着曹操喜欢他。

喜欢这种情绪是难以为继的，郭嘉除此之外再无可凭。

曹操唯才是举，他有才华，曹操喜欢寒门士子，以防大族倾轧，郭嘉也都符合。

他那泰然处之，神色自若的样子真的危险，一切都是会改变的，总有人能取代郭嘉的。

那时郭嘉何以自处。

他便这样一厢情愿地希望郭嘉变好，变得合格，变成名教里要求的境界，然后，也许他们能好好谈一谈，他为什么总被陈群针对这件事。

但那时他年轻，意识不到这些是一厢情愿。郭嘉笑一笑，容让他，他也就倔强起来，不肯同他谈。

太祖武皇帝，他侍奉的第一代君王，一道一道地下求贤令，他给荀彧写信，问他：还有合适的人吗，像奉孝那样的？抱歉，问了让你为难的问题。

陈群觉得那只是因为郭嘉早死。他若多活些时候，也不一定值得曹操这般地想。于是他不知变通地、冷静自持地劝：“魏王，哭三声就够了，再多就逾矩了。”

他那时可真是年轻，没见过白驹过隙，连自己的心意都回避。再突然提起，已经是三十年以后了。

他眼中酸痛湿润，但是在雨中，又没有出声，这样，应该不逾矩吧。

他一个人激动地说，郭嘉微笑着看他，曹操微笑着看郭嘉，这种场面再也不会有了。那些话，也就不用说了。

END

【曹郭】和局  
他们很久没有这样坐在一起了，坐得这么近，曹操一伸手，就把酒推给了他。

荀彧没有接，摇了摇头。他今天的熏香味道很淡，又或许是其实没有用香，只是衣衫浸染得太多，自己就散了出来，在月光里闻着凛冽。

曹操就自己喝。他们都在等，每年的这个时候都在等，但也许人是上了岁数了，他竟不记得去年的这时候，荀彧是不是像今日一样沉默少语。

他们很久没有好好说过话了。

曹操于今夜起了些冲动，他问：“你说他今晚会不会来？”

荀彧想说“不会”。子不语乱力乱神，敬而远之，人已死多年，曹操还希冀他的魂魄能在某一年的忌日回来看一看……怎么可能，荒唐。

但荀彧说不出来。他也无法解释自己怎么就肯陪着曹操做这种荒唐事，一做就是这么些年。

仅仅因为他是郭嘉的介绍人这个理由好像也不够。

仅仅因为曹操是主公的理由好像也不够。曹操胡闹，他不该看着他胡闹的。

荀彧道：“也许吧。”

他立刻闭上了嘴，不让自己再多说一个字。但是那该说出来的还是说了，是曹操说的。

曹操说：“文若啊，我真的很想他。”

荀彧明白这一点，在这一年来明白得尤其深刻。即使他们坐得这么近，在铜雀台上又有这么美的月色，还有酒，但他们依然是孤独的。他这样体贴地想去，曹操的孤独比他更深。

曹操很想念郭嘉，想念一个无论在任何情况下都站在他这一边的人。郭嘉什么都不要，只要他和他们的梦想。

荀彧道：“主公喝醉了。”

曹操不该这么直白地表达。如果他非要说，也该先多喝两杯。

曹操却没有停下来，他继续自顾自地说，不管荀彧听不听，不管有没有人听。他说：“我想念他，他走了多久，我就想了多久。你看，时间能化解很多东西，比如仇怨，但是思念愈演愈烈。它像酒，越陈越……你说得对，也许我是喝醉了，我总以为他会回来看看我的，是我要求得太多了。”

他的确要得太多了，他的郭嘉已经死在他们前行的路上了，已经成为他踏过的如山尸骨中的一具了，他却要他从那死人堆里爬出来，回来看他一眼——

看他如何的孤独，又如何的多疑么？看他晚景没了意气风发，反而像个疑神疑鬼的昏主吗？

荀彧觉得他们该走了，台上冷，曹操的身体也没有他们原本认为的那样康健。

其他的事情，他们的事情，那也都无所谓了，他们不用再谈。一切要发生的终将发生，有人会做那疾驰向前的车，也就有人会做那只不知死活的螳螂。

他们中间没有郭嘉。

曹操已经站了起来，但是不舍得走，他朝那明月又近了一步。

他说，文若啊。

他说，谢谢你把他带来。

这句话是真的感谢，郭嘉在他心里意味着什么，说这一句也就够了。

但也许是年事已高，也许是他真的喝醉了，他的话没有完。

他说：“我见到他就高兴，有他在就觉得安心，我的确是非常……非常惦念他，我……”

荀彧不再听了，他摇头。然后曹操终于也没有说出来。

荀彧道：“主公请别再给奉孝徒增烦恼了，好么？”

曹操想起往事，先是笑了一笑，但没有声音出来，他只觉得眼睛酸痛干涸。

他想起什么来，又笑了。

的确好像是有天地不容这个说法的。但是当时郭嘉的回答是：“天地不容？爱容不容，不容拉倒。”

再配上他那副风流形状，够再被参一回不治行检的了。

但是曹操一直记得，想起来就会忍不住地笑。他想起他的确会觉得这样欢喜。

他们在这一年也没有等到郭嘉，但是借着月色，也借着曹操的那点收不回去的笑意，他们谈了话，就像当年一样。

最后，从铜雀台下来的时候，他们之间的隔阂似乎消去了一些。曹操拉着他的手，向他说，我不是为了我自己。文若，你知道的，我并不是一个可以随便撒手人寰的人。

即使洒脱如郭嘉也缠绵病榻等了他数日，不肯死，无论怎样狼狈都有着惦念。

而曹操也一样，甚至更甚。他无法想象子桓可能被人斩杀在他的灵堂里，那时甚至可能他还有知，他还能看见。

他的子桓并没有做错什么，他要他平平安安地活下去。

荀彧说，我明白。

于是曹操释然了。他们理解了对方，尽管这份理解什么都不能改变。

但它就像是把他们带回了当年，该在的人都还在，时光也还是那个时光。

他和荀彧分道扬镳，去寻各自的路。此时月亮已经落下去了，几乎要看不见了，东方透出亮光，在等待喷薄而出的朝阳。

那很快就将是下一个时代了，但至少，现在还是他的。

他将依旧惦记着那个完美符合慧极必伤标准的短命军师，况且，说到底，天地其实还是容了他们的。

END


	8. Chapter 8

【曹郭/攸郭】熟练  
曹操听郭嘉对北方局势的分析，越听越喜欢，越听越激动，最后握着他的手问：“奉孝啊，你怎么这么熟练啊。”

郭嘉就只是笑，不答话，这样可以保持神秘感，仿若他真的不出茅庐而知天下大势。

于是在后来的史官手里，他就被当成了一个过于聪明、近乎神道、但不够正派、活该早死的人物，不甚讨喜。

然而那些与他无关，不影响他的快乐。他和曹操对着笑，开心得像两条大尾巴鱼。

郭嘉乐陶陶地出来，撞见荀攸，就拿手肘轻撞了他一下，笑眯眯地打招呼：“好久不见呀，公达。”

他的热情很能感染人，荀攸也不觉得笑了，向久别重逢的他道：“是啊，很高兴再见到你。”

他又拽了拽郭嘉的袖子，使他倾过身体来听：“而且，你还记得是我先来的。”

荀攸早年时候，血里带风，热血难凉，密谋刺董，事败，被关进大牢。

随时可能被拉去砍头，但是他饮食如常，坐牢好像度假。

这收放自如、静若处子的态度还真的有点圈粉，荀攸让王允给放了出来，换了衣服，说要拉他去上任。

荀攸说着好好好，从大牢出来就溜了。出来后路有点复杂，他正在找路，有个年轻人把马给他牵了过来。

“荀公达，是你吧，跟你小叔叔真像，”对方笑得很开朗，“在下郭嘉。替你叔叔接你出狱，是真的，香囊为证……哎呀香囊呢？”

他手忙脚乱地在身上摸，荀攸已经闻到他袖子上的香味了，微妙的樟脑丸同款香气。

他小叔的品味还是一如既往的雅致。

他制止了郭嘉的翻找：“这位小兄弟，我跟你走。”

郭嘉停了手，抬头，认真地纠正他：“我跟你小叔叔论过了，平辈，叫叔叔。”

荀攸不说话了，上马跑路，两骑不入城，绝尘而去。

这才叫血里带风。

同样久别重逢的还有他的小叔叔。荀攸曾经给他写信，但是战乱频仍，信丢了，终于他有机会他就当面问：“你认识郭奉孝？”

荀彧面沉似水：“不认识，他走得太快了，没搭上话。”

“那你们论过辈分。”

“当然没有，但我知道他是人才。”

荀攸觉得亏大发了，他正这么觉得的时候，郭嘉出来，热情洋溢地通他打招呼。

揍郭嘉一顿的念头被压了下去，毕竟荀攸自觉年纪大了，该沉稳一点了，像他少年老成的小叔叔靠拢一些。

年轻时候，他可是跟郭嘉比过剑的。

他们远离长安，一路向东，路上，郭嘉替他杀了两个追来的刺客，荀攸杀了三个。

他握郭嘉沾血的手：“我赢了，跟我回家。”

郭嘉在此之前反复同他说，世界这么大，我要四处去看看。

郭嘉坐在地上，说了很长一段话：盛乐，云中，上谷，渔阳，辽西，柳城……屠各，羯，室韦，羌，拓跋，慕容……我们以为天下大势，在这几十个拥兵自重的诸侯，却刻意无视那些随时可以彻底摧毁帝国根基的胡族。何进是这样，与乌桓结交、用匈奴军队的袁大盟主也是这样，他们用这股力量，但没人去了解这股力量。我想去见识一些不一样的人。

他说：“我不能跟你回家。”

他平安地把荀攸送到了家门外，笑了一笑，没有进去：“多保重，我走了。”

荀攸站在门口，留不住，说：“等我给你拿碗酒。”

他出来的时候人已经走了，石阶上落了朵桃花。

那时郭嘉的身体还是可以的，也许他真的一路到了辽东又回来，一人一剑也就那么走下来了。

后来就不行了，他们重逢之后，郭嘉的身体就每况愈下。

游历江湖和真正的行军打仗完全是两回事，郭嘉的身体也许适合做个游侠。

郭嘉的人却不这么想，他喜欢留在曹操身边，喜欢奇谋和兵行险招，这一点倒是也很像荀攸。

但荀攸就从没给人说过是袁氏的卧底，郭嘉就被说过，不止一次。

荀攸暗自觉得可能因为他长得就像三十六计里美人计的那个配图吧。

曹操也拿这件事开过玩笑，他说：“奉孝啊，你当时忍不了本初，就该立即来找我，这样到了此时，他们也就习惯啦。”

他虽然这么笑着说的，一面还是把传谣言的人都给封了口。

他的奉孝，他说可以，别人说是不想活了吧。

郭嘉便笑着，眼睛明亮地看他：“不好，我当年一点都不好，曹公一定不会要我的。”

他没有高门的背景，也不是真的鬼才，不是生来就这样有用的。

在真心面前，他也会像一个普通人一样患得患失，并且，为了那真心，付出一切。

先来的是曹操。郭嘉肯留在袁绍营里三十日，那并非由于袁绍有脸。

何况，郭嘉在青少年时期就已经没有长辈的指导，眼光也没有按照主流的框架长起来。

他藏在阴影里深深地看了一眼曹操，转身离去了。

人生无常，谈什么先来后到呢。

只有一见倾心，一往情深，九死不悔，所愿甘心。

路途中郭嘉给曹操在地图上仔细画出了路，还补了地图没有画出来的部分。

曹操很是惊叹，发自肺腑地感慨：“你怎么这么熟练啊。”

郭嘉笑了，他说：“这条路，我是见过的。”

他把众多的点和路线连了起来，一路划到辽东，然而未果，在柳城时他咳了两声，笔抖了，墨透过了纸背。

曹操担忧地看他，郭嘉笑着解释：“没事，我很熟练的。”

END

07  
【曹郭】阴谋  
曹操把一门大户都给从宅子里赶了出去，好安顿他的军师祭酒。

大户不缺宅子，他目前就这么一个军师祭酒。

郭嘉已经病得一步都不能多走了，他心里万分后悔带他远征。

郭嘉跟着他，没怎么享过福，身体是一天比一天垮下去，到最后，连安安静静躺在床上休息都做不到，病痛令他无法安枕。

他的思想却还清醒，同曹操讲着接下来该行进的路线，讲几句，就被病打断一次。

好在和曹操不需要讲太多话，他要说的，他也都明白，有时候他们只要对视，然后心照不宣地笑一笑就好。

他现在就是在笑，他轻轻地，无声地笑了一笑，白得没有一点血色。然后他道：“此去路途险阻，主公务必珍重。”

险是险了，但是置之死地而后生，是他们一贯的行军风格。

比起袁绍，曹操一开始所有的几乎不值一提，也唯有险中求生。

只是，这回曹操向他说了别的事：“有人说，你出这种险招，是想置我于死地。”

郭嘉不说话，只是笑。曹操又道：“也有人说过，你是袁氏的内应。”

郭嘉还是笑，要不是病得没力气，他可能就笑出声了。

曹操绷不住，自己也笑了。他笑着，又道：“其实本初也有些优点的。”

郭嘉迅速地道：“比如长得好看。”

他又解释道：“要不是看在脸的份上，我三天就走了，哪里呆得了三十天。”

他懒得解释自己为什么看不上袁绍，解释这件事太累了，他就自顾自走了。

他和曹操心意相通，本来不需要讲很多话，但有时候话又出奇的多，不管是否有意义。

曹操笑出了声。他没有提自己如何处置那些挑拨离间的人，那种谣言非但是羞辱郭嘉，也是质疑曹操自己的能力。

他并非没有经历过背叛，但还是相信总有些人绝不会背叛他。

“这世上确实有很多阴谋算计，”曹操道，“不过，并非全部。总有人是真心爱我的。”

他极为克制地抱了抱郭嘉的病躯，不敢用力，道：“等我回来，我们就回家。”

郭嘉感觉出来他在哭，于是劝他：“别哭……一会儿出去，不好看。”

曹操极为任性，怼他回去：“我想哭就哭，谁还管得了我。”

的确没人管得了，他的哭和笑都并不作伪。

他看不见郭嘉的表情，但经过片刻沉默，那声音肯定地答他：“我一定等。”

于是他安心了，出发了。临行前最后一次回望，记住了，便一路前行，不再停下。

END


	9. Chapter 9

【曹/双荀】叛臣  
@旧香易冷 没写出来你要的替身感_(:з」∠)_

荀攸回来复命，曹操正在案前写信，招呼他进来，给自己磨墨。

曹操一边写，一边感慨，这孙家小子，要是我儿子多好。

荀攸就忍不住笑了，他本来是想着不笑的，可是再一想，他这辈子从未循规蹈矩过，那么还是把人设坚持到死的好。

曹操写完了，扔到一边等墨干。他问荀攸：“办好了？”

荀攸答复他：“一切从简，不费多少功夫。”

曹操抬头看他：“他应该用汉制。”

荀攸不该说，但他也照样说了：“他是汉臣，朝野皆知，不必画蛇添足。”

曹操笑了，把笔扔到他身上，不再写了。墨甩在荀攸衣襟上，染了好大一块，失仪。

曹操问他：“你从寿春回来时，听见什么流言没有？”

荀攸当然听见了。流言纷扰，说忠心汉室的荀令君，因为挡了汉贼曹操封魏公的路，被送去一个空食盒，迫令其自杀。

那当然是无稽之谈，但偏偏有很多人信。流言的存在不起于真实性，而是缘于利益。

只要符合某些人的利益，多么荒谬的流言都能传播起来。

何况，这也不算是空穴来风。

荀彧久病不起确实是因为曹操，最后他病终，也是和曹操不可调和、不肯让步的结果。

这矛盾痛苦胜于死亡，这道德责任重于生命。

所以根本就不需要一个空食盒。

这件事本身就足以杀人。

但是这个流言使得事情变得更加戏剧性，使得人们的记忆更加深刻、正反双方更为对立，然后白纸黑字、清楚明白地写入青史。

荀攸只有叹气。曹操当时忙于在濡须口乘胜追击，何来什么雅兴冲破艰难险阻去送个空食盒。

他一直都在他身边。

“但我却觉得这个流言很好。”曹操说，“这样，他的忠贞和节义便是保存了，不算大汉的叛臣。”

他看着荀攸，笑了。

他说：“他为我做了很多事，我却没什么可为他做的……只有这个。”

荀攸听完，起身，对他深深一躬：“我替他谢曹公成全。”

曹操因为荀彧的死，也想到了他的身上，他拉着荀攸坐回自己身边，问他：“那么你呢？我有什么能给你的吗？”

荀攸笑了。他道：“荀氏历来是忠臣。但是，我想做这个叛臣呢，曹公。”

END

【三国机密】【曹郭】求贤  
曹丕说了那句话之后，又在说别的事情，极为轻巧自然地遮掩过去。

但是司马懿内心烦闷异常，他不记得自己几时会这样在意曹丕说过的话，他明明只想要这头狼崽子的命而已。

但是他失控了。他的手在长袖里攥紧，指甲扎进掌心，他打断曹丕，问他：“你这样想他？”

曹丕自己都忘了方才的话，过了片刻，他想起来，笑了：“是啊，是很想他。我年少时候，一直想，要是我也能有一个郭嘉，多好。”

司马懿死水般波澜不惊的心底不知道什么时候开始被吹皱了，他的手握成拳头，十分想要照着曹丕依旧很年少英俊的脸打过去。

他这么讨厌郭嘉，曹丕却还记着他。真是可恶。

他尽力平复着那些冲动的情绪，知道自己绝不能在此时打死曹丕，至少现在曹操还活着。

曹丕给他勾起回忆。前日父亲拿写好的求贤令给他看，他斟酌着，只敢改一个字，他跪下，祝祷他的父亲能够再揽天下贤才。

曹操看着他，眼神深邃，不见喜色，笑了笑，又是叹息。

他便知道父亲想起了郭嘉。这不难猜，他也一直想着。

贤才总是有的，父亲措辞真挚，求贤若渴。但他总无法知足，得到过完美的，再见优秀的，总会有点缺憾。大盈若冲，郭嘉却很完满。

当然在司马懿看来那是他们父子俩都给迷晕了头，郭嘉只不过是死得早罢了。死得早的人才会被一直怀念，就像黑夜里的月亮总被人无限向往一般。

他后悔去问了。他不喜欢郭嘉，更不喜欢曹丕提到郭嘉，即使那已经是个死人了，他一样不喜欢。

但曹丕还是在提那个早死的完美军师，他说：“我一直这样秘密地希望着。但是我知道不会实现了，连父亲也得不到第二个郭嘉。我无法与他相较，永远也无法。”

他父亲如泰山之巅的松柏，他又算什么呢？

他语气有些自嘲，有些心酸，司马懿讨厌他这副软弱的样子，他是个心很硬的人，他自以为是比郭嘉要硬的。

何况曹丕的话也以某种奇怪的角度刺伤了他的自尊心。司马懿再三克制，还是语气古怪地道：“郭嘉就一定是完美的么？”

曹丕笑了，道：“是啊。”

司马懿涌起了想要掐死他的冲动，曹丕便直面他这种冲动，又笑了笑：“他这样好，我是得不到的。”

他语气哀伤又失望，司马懿恨得几乎咬碎了牙，他不假思索地问道：“我也不算吗？”

他知道他不该这么问，但是那种古怪的情绪影响了他。人都会有冲动的时候，他为自己开脱，他不必事事如此小心。

但他一度以为曹丕会把他当作自己的郭嘉的，为此他还真实地感到过厌恶。

曹丕站起身，舒展了一下他依旧年轻而活力的身体，于是那些愁绪也就消散了，他现在头脑无比清醒。

他不愿隐瞒司马懿，退开一步，低头向他道：“不算。仲达是名门望族，无论在何等情况之下，想必都会以家族和名望为先的……对么？不用辩驳，我知道所有人都是这样的。除了他。”

司马懿下意识地想要反驳，但是张了口，他说不出半个字。

他也是实在的不愿隐瞒曹丕。

曹丕看见他的窘状，笑了一笑，把手伸给他，拉他起来，结束了这个尴尬的局面，拖着他去找吴质和朱铄。

司马懿也只好随他牵着，内心里骂着一时糊涂的自己。已死之人都是虚妄，他到底要计较些什么。

小狼崽子牵着他的手是真实的。他感觉到那种火热也感觉到那种忧愁，便不由自主握紧了。

曹操让钟繇把求贤令好好抄写一遍，钟繇咬着笔杆子沉思。曹操不打扰他，拉着荀攸下棋。

他感慨了一句，公达啊，我当年怎么就不需要写什么求贤令呢？

荀攸不想说话，还能不能好好下棋了。曹操这令下去，到底是求贤的目的更重，还是震慑高门大族的目的更重，他心知肚明，但没那个脑袋说。

再说，当年他小叔还没死呢。

荀攸不说话，低着头专心下棋，没多久就赢了曹操一局，说要不还是别下了。

曹操拖着他的手不放，荀攸只好继续下，把棋子又摆回去。他听得曹操说，最近总是下雨。

荀攸说，嗯，总是下雨。

曹操说，不知道奉孝的坟怎么样了。

荀攸也不知道。他们沉默片刻，荀攸说，等放晴了，去修整一下？

他不知道曹操为什么突然笑了笑，眼睛变得温柔起来。他说，我得跟着去，你们找不到。

钟繇扔了笔，说写好了。曹操也不下棋了，拿来看。

“夫有行之士，未必能进取，进取之士，未必能有行也。”

END


	10. Chapter 10

【三国机密】【曹郭】善言（一）  
翻窗户这个习惯其实是从曹丕的父辈就开始的。

郭嘉的窗户就开得很低，所以偶尔曹操一个人来，就走窗户，直接到他终日躺倒的地方，看他有没有好好养病。

结果是没有。那娃娃脸的美女笑起来甜甜的，一点也没有被他吓到：“郭先生出去了。要告诉您去哪里找吗？”

本来打算走的曹操就坐了下来，让她泡茶，气定神闲地等，守株待兔。

他还顺便撩了一把这脸圆圆的，眼睛大大，不卑不亢的姑娘：“你看着有点眼熟，叫什么名字？”

“阿白，”她给他烹茶，“我没有姓。所以，郭先生就叫我阿白。”

她又给他倒茶：“郭先生说您一定会问他有没有好好吃药。有的，我看得很紧，不准他再把药倒掉。他敢倒，我就哭，一直哭下去。”

曹操笑了，郭嘉身边的女人总是这么奇奇怪怪的。不过，郭嘉本身也是奇奇怪怪的，而且很可爱，比这些漂亮姑娘加起来都可爱，比名满天下的二乔加起来都可爱。

他想到他就会觉得高兴。

他一定要亲口把这一点告诉郭嘉，就今天，多晚都等。

屋子里脏得很，看来至少有两年没有人照看过。

郭嘉本来就是个很无情的人，任红昌就算特别了些，也已经死了多年，不值得他继续照看一座没用的空房子。

他跟刘平本来就是两种人，或者说，刘平和他身边所有的人都是不一样的。

即使他每天都游走在刀刃上，危如累卵，他也没有改变过自己。或者从这点来说，他和郭嘉也不是完全不像的。

这个依旧坚持着内心柔软善良，颇有宋襄公仁义道德之风的大汉天子在打扫这间满是蛛网灰尘的屋子。

郭嘉是不打扫的，他坐着车慢慢来时，刘平已经把给他坐的地方也清理好了。

他在做这些事的时候，内心能平静下来，好像他还是刘平。

郭嘉开他玩笑：“还是念旧情？”

刘平笑了笑，也承认了：“算是吧。”

他永远怀着对任红昌的一份愧疚，如果不是他连蒙带骗地把曹丕拖下水，红昌也不会死的。

郭嘉却没有这份愧疚。他当年造成吕姬的死，那本就是一开始定下的计划，那本就是要让张辽死心塌地的一个小心机，红昌不知道，红昌如果知道，应该一刀就割断了他脖子。

他不愧疚。他只要对得住曹操就好，别的都不值得他愧疚。

郭嘉病怏怏的，体力活是绝不动手的，所以还是刘平搬出了红昌留下的一坛酒。

郭嘉微笑道：“劳驾天子，臣罪该万死。”

他一点都没有要罪该万死的样子，理所当然地由他伺候。但刘平也无可奈何：“反正我在这里只是刘平。你是病人，我动动手也是应该的。”

郭嘉喃喃自语：“看来一直当个病人也是有好处的……”

他想起了贾诩。

他想了一想，见刘平目不转睛盯着他，笑了：“刘平看我做什么？一身病，不好看。”

他想刘平的伏皇后倒是好看，想着，想笑，遭了报应，先咳了好一会儿。

刘平在看他的病，看着，不忍心，劝他：“这回不要随军出征了。”

他心咚咚跳着，觉得自己不该这样，觉得一定又要被司马懿骂，但是他不忍心。

他没想到郭嘉不咳了，抬头看他，笑了。

郭嘉问：“陛下是看出来我快要死了吗？”

【三国机密】【曹郭】善言（二）  
刘平就是这个意思，但他看见郭嘉的病容，不忍心说。

没有比点破将死之人的未来更令人心酸的了，他在郭嘉身上看不见生机。

郭嘉是早该死的了，有很多人盼着他死。但是不包括刘平，刘平就是这样，他不忍，他永远没有郭嘉那种狠心，被伏寿骂了多少遍，也没有。

他只是这样地关心着郭嘉，关心一个病人：“你的身体真的不适合长途跋涉。”

郭嘉盯着他看了一会儿，笑了：“刘平啊，你可真是个好人。”

他压低声音，贴在刘平耳边：“继续做个好人吧，你已经做得很好了，一直做下去吧，杨平。”

刘平浑身都打了个哆嗦，情不自禁地把郭嘉推了出去。

他惊恐之下，用的力气不小，郭嘉又是个病秧子，这一摔有那么一会儿都没能爬起来，只是他爬不起来，还去够杯里的酒。

把酒喝了，他的手就不抖了，心也不乱了。他还是永远不会错的郭嘉，他还是那个多少人诅咒盼他早死的鬼才郭嘉。

他也还是那个有资格留在曹操身边的郭嘉，比戏志才有资格，比任何人都有资格，他有用。

郭嘉把酒喝了，咳了两声，他望向脸色惨白，宛如见了活鬼的刘平：“很久没人这样叫你了，是不是？不然，你刚才应该把我杀了的。”

要杀郭嘉易如反掌，偏偏没人杀他。刘平缓慢地摇了摇头，却不知道自己是不想杀郭嘉，还是不承认自己是杨平。

“你是谁都无所谓，”郭嘉说，“那只是代号。我接下来要说的才是关键：你不危险，你那自以为是的小朋友很危险，拜托了，陛下，请你说服他。”

木已成舟，那么将错就错，错的也就成了对的。

刘平觉得全身发冷，他究竟不是刘协。他扶到了墙，才站住了，嘴唇打战，问他：“你怎么知道的？”

郭嘉并不隐瞒，直截了当道：“邓展。他回来了，想杀了我，但没有杀。”

他还是毫不在意地把邓展当成一枚随时可抛弃的棋子用，邓展的确该杀了他的，但是他竟没有。一个当世的剑术奇才到最后还是拿一个快死的病鬼无可奈何，还把自己的命再度赔了出去。

刘平咬着牙，问道：“我若是办不到呢？弑君吗？”

郭嘉笑了，笑得懒洋洋的，道：“陛下放心，这种蠢事曹公不会做的，也请陛下别拿大汉四百年基业开玩笑……但是，若中宫失德，废立皇后，这种事也并非没有先例……”

脾气好如刘平居然也想立即杀了他。伏寿已有身孕，郭嘉竟敢拿她威胁他。

郭嘉根本没有做不出来的事。就算他要死了，也一样能办到，就算他死了，也一定能做到。

刘平闭上眼，深深地叹了口气，知道要让司马懿老老实实的，必须打断他的腿，是真的打断。

如果必须选一位，他无论如何也不能背弃已有身孕的伏寿。

刘平深深叹了口气，他觉得疲惫不堪，也暂时忘了他的善良：“你都要死了，给自己积点阴德不行吗？”

他心仍是不硬，指责也颇为无力。郭嘉笑了笑，并不答话，只是道：“陛下不用烦，我很快就走了，这是最后一面。”

刘平始终无法理解他：“他要你为他做这些事，包括死在路上么？”

郭嘉的回答很熟练：“我们是做交易，他给我醇酒美人，我帮他出谋划策，到我死。他讲信誉，我也讲，如此而已。”

他当然比戏志才有用许多。但从本质上来说，他和戏志才对曹操的意义应该没有差别。

阿白的茶泡了三道了，味道淡了，她又换了一样，回甘，有花香气，竟能让人喝得不觉微笑。

阿白求他：您就一直这样笑着可好？郭先生回来看见了，会高兴的。

曹操常是无情的，多情起来便格外的温柔泛滥：你的郭先生喜欢看我笑？

阿白点头，道：“他喜欢得很，病也能好几分，他只是不说。”

曹操于是又笑了，觉得郭嘉是害羞，觉得郭嘉这样有些可爱，又觉得焦虑，郭嘉竟还不回。

空留他这样，喝着寡淡的茶等。

等他来了才好开佳酿。

【三国机密】【曹郭】善言（三）  
发现还得有一章才能写完。

刘平当然说服不了郭嘉，好良言难劝该死的鬼，郭嘉就是那一心一意往绝路上走，往南墙上撞的孤鬼。

任谁也无可奈何，任谁也不能阻止。他要办的事情，只有死亡本身能阻拦得住。

刘平满斟了一杯给他，现在他的手已经不抖了，他忽然意识到郭嘉其实就是这样的，那是他的命。郭嘉是孤独的，郭嘉也是骄傲的。

他就只能敬这孤鬼一杯，送他上路。

郭嘉笑了，他喝了，喝完，他说：“陛下万年。”

他是当真希望刘平好好活下去的，最好一直活到他禅位，在禅位之后还能长长久久地活下去。郭嘉一点都不在意他比自己活得久，刘平不死对曹公是有利的，那就很好。

所以他的祝愿也是真心的，刘平分辨得出来，接受了。

他只是想起一句话：人之将死，其言也善。但是他看着郭嘉，不忍心说。

刘平叹了口气，轻声说，你还是回去休息吧。

郭嘉却不着急，他起身了，又回头说：还早，我还有点时间，去瞧瞧贾诩。

刘平在他关门的一瞬间咬紧了牙，又开始恼恨自己刚才的关心。

汉亡以贾诩。他心肠再软，也没法忘得了这件事，何况，还有一个伏寿，日日夜夜地提醒着他。

一般人等人的时候，心情难免会焦虑些，曹操却不是一般人。

他以逸待劳，等待敌人先出手的时候，都耐心得可怕。但是在自己的地盘上，在许都，就连天子都不敢让他这样等着。

郭嘉却不在乎，他想，这个人真是给他惯得越来越不像样了。

但他又想，自己原就是不速之客，何况，他是来表明心迹的，花些时间等他的情人也就如同等待酒酿成熟般值得。

结果他并没有等来郭嘉，等来了满宠。

满宠也是很意外的，他来送肉汤，然后捧着汤，就给曹操行礼。

曹操哭笑不得，摆手招呼他过来坐下，看他炖的汤，又看阿白小火炖煮的鱼。他想，郭嘉怎么还不回来呢？他每天都回来这么晚吗？

阿白微笑着同满宠打招呼：“满先生又送汤来呀。”

曹操问道：“怎么，他日日都来？”

满宠耿直地道：“也并非日日，有时候一日一送，有时候两日。”

曹操喝完了杯子里的茶，把心里的烦躁压下去，真奇怪，他竟也会起这种少年般的烦躁。

他问：“你总送这种东西来，是想毒死我的奉孝么？”

满宠似乎没领会他的意思，他道：“我现在做汤已经好得多了。”

曹操给他逗得笑了，道：“做汤当然很好，但，伯宁，沙场建功是不是更好？”

满宠答道：“当然更好。但郭先生说，我现在不适宜去，我适宜留在许都。”

曹操有点诧异，他本来准备这一次出征带上满宠的，他当然看得出他的将才，许都令配不上满宠。

但郭嘉又是不会错的。曹操问道：“他说你什么时候适宜？”

满宠犹豫了片刻，因为这句话他不能说出来，但他也迅速地道：“郭先生认为适宜的时候，就适宜。”

曹操笑了，道：“好，那我等着。来，喝茶。”他也不问为什么，郭嘉决定的事情，自有郭嘉的道理。

满宠就喝茶，压下了他因为说谎而不安的心情。郭嘉是要他留在许都的，曹操出征，许都绝不会风平浪静。但是郭嘉也不会一直将他的才能浪费在这种地方的，郭嘉说：“伯宁，等我死了，你就跟在曹公身边。好在，你不用等太久的。”

郭嘉回到马车里，一个十二三岁的少年伸长了腿，在喝他的酒。

马车在往回走，郭嘉在看外面，少年在看他，沉默了好一阵，少年问他：“去哪里？”

郭嘉说，去见贾诩。少年便皱眉：不去见曹公？

郭嘉问他：“你有这么着急？”

少年便理直气壮地答：“曹公是天下最有权势的人，也是乱世中最伟大的英雄，我想见见他，不是人之常情吗？”

郭嘉笑了，他喃喃地道：“我可没那些形容，曹公就是曹公，也就这样——”

少年听得不快，打断他：“郭祭酒。”

郭嘉纠正他：“叫父亲。”

少年瞪着他，郭嘉便选了最直接的话语说服他：“不是想要我有的一切吗？你不肯承认是我的儿子，你觉得能名正言顺地拿到吗？”

少年立刻被说服了，因为郭嘉有的一切里，包括曹公的信任和倚重，他想要的就是那些。

那是乱世中最伟大的英雄，所以他立刻就被说服了。

只是没一会儿，少年又有点不安地问他：“那你说，曹公会喜欢我吗？”

郭嘉看了看那酷肖他的少年，想了想，道：“不会。所以你以后要做的，可还很多呢。”

少年昂首，正要说“我当然做得到，你能做到的那些，我全都可以”，就听见车外有人高叫着郭嘉的名字。

少年掀开帘子，看见那人冲郭嘉叫“我会打败你的！我会成为天下第一聪明人，我会成为曹公身边第一人！”。

郭嘉不温不火地答他：“等我死了再说吧。”

少年放下帘子，问郭嘉：“他是谁？”

郭嘉道：“天下第一聪明人，杨修。”

少年想了想，道：“上一个天下第一聪明人，好像是许攸。”

郭嘉笑了，没有说话。少年又志满意得地道：“这天下第一聪明人的名号，他要就拿去。但曹公身边的位置，他想得真是太多了。”

郭嘉还是一味地微笑，现在笑起来，眉眼显得柔和，看起来居然有点可爱。他心情似乎突然好了，问：“郭奕，有字吗？”

郭奕没好气地道：“我从来也没有父亲长兄管过，怎么会有人给我起字？”

郭嘉一点不在意他的怨怼，照样说下去：“明天。明天让他给你起个字。”

郭奕自然高兴，高兴了一会儿，忽然觉得“他”实在比“曹公”听来亲密得多了，便又觉得有点不高兴。

【三国机密】【曹郭】善言（四）  
发现还得一章才能写完。

曹操不问满宠为什么只听郭嘉的话，他不妄自尊大，不会昏聩多疑地去要他在自己和郭嘉之间选择。他相信郭嘉。

他也不问满宠每天熬肉汤再巴巴地端过来给郭嘉累不累。那种心情他明白，郭嘉值得别人这样对他。

他不在意，他对郭嘉的信心也源于对自己的信心。

他只要等郭嘉回来，但是郭嘉还不回来。

他便招呼看顾着吊子上的鱼汤的阿白：“你过来，喝一杯，跟我讲讲你郭先生的事。”

阿白笑了，坐过来，满宠盯着她，忽的道：“是，最好讲讲，你怎么会在他身边。”

曹操问：“你们认识？”

满宠道：“不认识。但是她并非没有姓。”

曹操打断他：“我知道，她姓董。”

他转向阿白：“我进门的时候就认出来了——你那年才十四岁，但现在变化也不大。”

阿白轻轻叹了口气，没有否认，否认也没用，在曹操面前说谎绝对是不明智的。

但她却怎么也没想到曹操接下来说的话。

曹操望着她，温和地道：“多谢你照顾他。”

郭嘉设计水淹下邳，被许多人明里暗里咒过不得好死，然而，偏偏有个人为此感激他，愿意来照顾他。

这真是件很可爱的事情。

阿白怔怔地看着他，眼睛忘了眨，两滴泪掉在茶碗里。曹操向满宠伸手，要过了手绢，给她：“没事。我只是想听听他的事情，不急，你慢慢说。”

郭嘉从贾诩的宅子里出来，这回很快，因为他没有喝酒，贾诩不跟他喝酒。

他把已经开始犯困的郭奕往边上推了推，自己才爬进马车。郭奕正要梦见他的曹公，就给推醒了。

他很是不满：“你怎么回来得这么快？”

郭嘉不在乎他的态度。郭嘉道：“文和是个聪明人，不用谈很久。”

郭奕盯着他：“你怎么说服他的？我听说，贾诩没有弱点。”

郭嘉纠正他：“没有人是没有弱点的，他只不过是自身无懈可击罢了。”

郭奕立时明白了，他道：“看来贾家的后人不成器，成了他的软肋。”

他又很快地道：“但你一定没有软肋。”

他昂着头，一副不容置辩的骄傲样子，来掩饰内心的复杂情绪。他知道他父亲没有软肋，他父亲可能根本就不会管他的将来，也不会管他的前途和死活。

他的父亲无坚不摧。

郭嘉没有答这句话，可能算是一种默认了。他没有软肋，他甚至连心都没有

04  
【三国机密】【曹郭】善言（五）  
是的表白还得一章。

曹操很乐于听阿白讲讲郭嘉的事情，她比满宠留心，比满宠懂。

但他也问：“他总是回来这样晚吗？”

天色已经不早，过了一般人家晚饭的点，渐渐暗了下来，然而郭嘉还是不在。

不过一个时辰而已，他怎么会觉得如此煎熬。他这样期盼着见到郭嘉，涌起难以自抑的冲动。

他确信自己喜欢郭嘉，他也奇怪自己竟然到这么晚才决定告诉郭嘉这件事。郭嘉总是生病，他没有好的时机，而且，他也觉得郭嘉是知道的——

但他现在决心亲口告诉他。他之前已经交付了自己全部的信任，现在他准备把自己心里最柔软、最隐蔽的部分也一并交给郭嘉。

他这样喜欢郭嘉，想把那些独享的部分都拿出来与他分享。他这样喜欢他，变得耐心又难耐，像少年人的初次动心。

曹丕等杨修走远了以后，才爬上了郭嘉的马车。

他心情尚未平复，咚咚地跳，身体本能地找能够依偎的去处，就一把抱住了郭嘉，埋在他肩上。

他已经不是十三四岁的少年，个子高了不少，力气也长进不少，郭嘉就由得他抱，不跟他争这等小事。

他还同曹丕开了一句玩笑：“公子慢些。我还很少被男人抱，得适应一下。”

曹丕不好意思地松开他，不自觉地就面红耳赤，郭嘉也不等他说话，就慢慢地道：“公子现在回去，好好陪夫人吃顿饭，明天就有消息了。”

他说着，咳了几声，郭奕皱眉，偏开头：“身体这么差，还不吃药。”

然后他感觉到曹丕在看他的侧脸，便又转回来，同他对视，毫不闪避。曹丕的目光就让开了，还是看郭嘉：“谢谢……我实在是……谢谢。”

他内心还是冲动，而且他已经有了力量，无论如何高于当初十三四岁的少年，因此他又立刻抱了郭嘉，想快些松手就走，却又有些不舍：“你保重自己。”

郭奕冷着脸道：“你再不放他回去吃药，只怕他就死在这里了。”

曹丕撤了手，仍是盯着郭嘉看，足足看了一眼，才回身下车，并且想起来问：“你身边那位是？”

郭嘉笑了笑，道：“我儿子。”

哐当一声，曹丕踩空了，摔了下去。郭嘉没有捡，也没有笑，马车就走开了。

郭奕眉皱得更厉害，看向郭嘉：“这就是曹公那了不得的长子？你死也要护着他？”

郭嘉从他手里拿回自己的酒：“不错。我要是现在把你扔在战场上，你还能不缺件地回来，我也当你是了不起的长子，也死都会护着你的。”

郭奕给噎回去，哼了一声，终于闭嘴了。

郭嘉回来的时候是有点懵的。

他不习惯喝满宠的肉汤，也不怎么在意阿白的鱼汤，他无情无义，可以无限制地晾着他们，随他们在不在乎，随他们伤不伤心。

但是他看见曹操，这感觉有点不太一样。

郭奕拽着他的衣角，刚才的倨傲姿态一概不见，脸色红着，怯生生地问，我能过去吗？

他悄悄地瞟曹操，见他带着笑的眼，又忙着躲开。躲开了，他又偷偷地看，于是发现曹操带着温柔的笑意，正看着郭嘉。

曹操看见他，便如同夜行已久的旅人看见月亮，他微笑着道：“回来了？外面很冷吧，过来，喝汤。”

【三国机密】【曹郭】善言（终）  
刘协回来时急切，一路进到后宫，掀起珠帘便忙忙地道：“伏寿，我去见了郭嘉——”

伏寿摆手嘘声已经来不及了，刘协声音戛然而止，因为看见了曹节。

曹节年纪小，性格直率天真，立时上来问道：“陛下去见郭嘉？他没有把陛下怎么样吧？”

她对郭嘉的可怕预估得一点不差。刘协一路回想过去，想局势若不是木已成舟，自己若不是刚才出言关心了他，说不定现在也回不来了。

木已成舟算什么？若是拼着要学霍光废帝，姓刘的子孙还是找得出来的，只是名声不大好听，郭嘉替他主子考虑周详罢了。

刘协便说了一半实话：“没有怎样。只是，他大概活不久了。”

“哼，”曹节道，“他早该死了。”

刘协和伏寿互望了一眼，他们虽然也不太想要郭嘉这样的对手活着，但也不至于像曹节这般宣之于口。

曹节的心思究竟单纯，将父亲的野心勃勃，兄长的僭越不臣，统统当作郭嘉的蛊惑。他迷住了她的父兄，抢走了他们的心思，那自然是可恨的。

她想不到的是，郭嘉其实并没有那么大的本事，若是有，此刻的胜利者也不会是曹操，而是袁绍。又或者她想到了，但是没有办法，不能去深想，她只能怨恨郭嘉。

否则她将无地自容。

伏寿用询问的目光看向刘协，刘协摇了摇头。他本已经决心事事都不瞒自己的妻子，但这件事他在此刻咽了回去。他不能让伏寿知道，她绝不会踏实安稳地等下去。而他又实在不忍看郭嘉继续劳心劳神下去。

他知道自己其实什么都无法改变，郭嘉这个人本来就不得好死。只是他不忍，他的心还是柔软火热的。

曹操酒过三盏，沉思片刻，想了出来，他道：“伯益。”

郭奕怔了怔，立时道：“太大，我担不起。”

他们这样对话时，郭嘉已经鸦没鹊静地喝多了，他伏在案几上，不住地笑：“黄帝后裔，东夷首领，夏启之师……曹公，您这是要折死我啊。”

他这样说着，又去够酒杯，但是手抖，碰洒了，一只手上全是酒水，香气醉人。他不在意，在虚空里抓了一把，什么也没抓到，便沉沉地要睡去。

曹操从背后扶他起来：“奉孝醉了，别在这里睡。”

郭嘉伏在案上，百般地不肯动。头疼，疲惫感太甚，他爬不起来，感不到曹操胸膛的暖。

郭奕很是无奈，他起身：“我去找人帮忙。”

他从外面拉回了阿白，然而曹操不想等了，把郭嘉抱了满怀，往里走。

郭奕瞪大了眼，看着他们往里去，阿白拽了拽他的袖子：“走吧。”

郭奕难以置信地看看被曹操撞开又踹上的门，又看看阿白。阿白于是又拽了拽他的袖子，还是说：“走吧。”

郭嘉的床又大又软。他常年跟在曹操左右，什么样的苦都吃过，但是回来了，还是想睡又大又软的床，大得容他酒后如此翻腾，软得就像在云端翻腾。

他躺在云端仍在想地上的俗物，他念叨着袁绍的三个儿子，也念叨着公孙康，他问曹操：想要他们的命吗？想把缰绳套在他们脖子上吗？

曹操当然想，他想的事情郭嘉都知道，只除了一件。曹操道：“我还想要你现在好好地睡一觉，睡醒了，听我说一句话。”

他喜欢郭嘉，不介意等他醒来。只是郭嘉睡得不安稳，他就把肩给他靠，把臂给他枕，这样近，郭嘉的气息吐在他耳边，痒痒的，他说：“曹公现在说也可以。我醒着。”

他眼神迷离，喝了许多酒，但的确是醒着的。曹操无奈，也不与他争辩，他便在郭嘉耳边，轻轻说了句什么，然后以同样轻的力道，咬了一口他的耳垂。

他确信郭嘉是听清了。郭嘉的眼睛睁大了一些，看起来也没有雾气缭绕了，他的确是醒着。

只是他还是笑得像醉了一样。他摇头道：“曹公弄错了。我不是郭嘉，我是戏志才。”

曹操说他喜欢的是郭嘉，那么便算是错了。

曹操没有感觉到惊讶。这是郭嘉的秘密，他不说，他也就当作不知道。此时郭嘉说了，那么也就是很明确的拒绝了。

郭奕一定想不到他父亲敢一而再再而三地拒绝曹操，而且这么轻松，这么无所畏惧。

他并没有拿准了曹操不会把自己怎么样的妄自尊大心态，曹操这样的英雄，无论做什么事，无论杀什么人，都有他的道理。

他不过是愿意做他脚下白骨累累中的一具罢了。

只不过，白骨是没有心的。

他便这样明显地拒绝了曹操，跟他讲清白：我不是郭嘉，曹公，您表白心迹的对象搞错了。

他想真正的、最早的那个郭嘉，大概连骨灰都不剩多少了。

只是曹操对这个秘密并不感兴趣，甚至连片刻犹豫也没有，便跟他道，我说你是郭嘉，你就是。我不像你那样不会出错，但这件事我绝不会弄错的。

他们就在床上这样僵持，对视着，都在竭尽全力。

郭嘉从枕边抽出他最后一张底牌，最后一枚棋子，他把画轴展开，认真地同曹操说，但我一直记得的只有她。

他期待能说服曹操，但忽然有点心虚，因为再展开卷轴，见到画上的女子时，他其实已经没有他预想中的痛苦了。

那么浓烈，充满了愧疚、悔恨和怨怼的感情，在他得知自己终于被华丹原谅了之后，已经没有他想象中的浓烈了，已经不会给他带来多么深刻的痛苦了。

于是曹操抽走了它，卷起来，起身给他放回抽屉里，跟他说，这么珍贵的东西，应该好好地藏起来。

本来是好好藏起来的，本来它也就是临时拿出来作工具的，果然在郭嘉手里，就没有什么是不能利用的。

只是他说服不了曹操，连现在的他自己都无法说服。

郭嘉坐在床边，撑着头，当真开始觉得头疼。曹操坐回他身边，拉开他的手，帮他揉。

郭嘉叹了口气，劝他：“曹公……听句话吧，别，不值。”

只是这话他也说得有气无力，他也不是总能拒绝得了曹操的。但他还是要拒绝，毕竟，人之将死，其言也善。他不希望他死后曹操还在他身上浪费任何时间。

只是曹操能成为曹操，也有着超乎常人的固执，他说，值。

郭嘉头晕，看不清了，目眩神迷，但身边的温暖那么真实。他没有心，但身体也不是铁打的。

说服曹操太耗精神，而他此刻又太累了。于是他有了懈怠的念头，迷迷糊糊地想，那么明天再试一试吧，明天，一定要拒绝他。

他这样想着，思想有了一丝破绽，便松懈了全身的力气，栽到曹操的肩上，又滚落他怀里，闭上眼，不说话了。

曹操无奈地笑了，揉他头发：“奉孝，你还没答应我呢……奉孝？”

他不再喊了，手也轻了下来，有一下没一下轻轻抚着，摩挲着。他偏过头，吹熄了床头蜡烛。

他希望郭嘉能做个好梦。梦里，他们饮马黄河，醉酒高歌，梦里，他们顺流而东，一统天下。

END

【三国机密】【曹郭】将死  
上文

郭奕觉得自己从未见过比郭嘉更绝情、更不像人的人了。他质问道：“你拒绝了曹公？没有人能够拒绝他。”

与少年人的激动和愤慨不同，郭嘉相当的平静：“有，还很多呢，你来晚了，没见到陈宫和关羽。”

郭奕意识到自己情急之下的措辞不当，但少年人怎肯认错，他梗着脖子，红着脸道：“但你不一样，你怎么可以拒绝他？”

郭嘉问他：“这是我的事，你为什么这么在意？”

郭奕的脸更红了，他跺了跺脚，道：“你说好的，你的一切都要给我。可我要那些做什么，我要的是曹公。”

他一时气愤，说完这话，自己也觉得窘迫不堪。但郭嘉没有嘲笑他，而是道：“没有人能拥有曹公的。”

郭奕不信，如果有人最有机会拥有曹公，那么就是郭嘉。那么他只要等郭嘉死了，就能得到的。

他未免太过天真。可是因为年少，他的天真是可以被原谅的。

郭嘉就这样向他道：“你若要等我死的话，那不用太久的。但你若是为了这件事，到你死的那天也等不到的。”

郭奕瞪着他，郭嘉的话说的这样直白无情，连他也不知道如何回应。他哽住了片刻，问道：“你真的快死了？”

他终究不忍，想去搭一下郭嘉的脉。他十几年来第一次遇见自己的父亲，他们应该并无感情，但郭奕办不到。

郭嘉挪开了手，他冷漠地道：“是真的。现在你可以去庆祝一下，给自己找点乐子。”

郭奕的自尊不允许他在靠近了，他愤恨这个人的无情，不愿在他面前显露更多的情绪。他强行压抑下去，转身朝外面跑去。

事情不该是这样的，他半点也高兴不起来，只想离开，越远越好，及至撞到了曹丕怀里。

曹丕是来探病的，脚步却很轻快，给这么突然一撞，自己险些摔倒。他站稳了，扶住了郭奕，认出他来：“诶，你是郭嘉的……”

却不知道郭奕有没有认出他来。郭奕的情绪喷薄而出，扎在他怀里恸哭出声，将他衣襟打湿揉皱。

曹丕后来回忆起来，那天真是心惊胆战，晴天霹雳，他还以为郭嘉真的死了。

郭嘉当时还没有死，他见郭奕离去，摇了摇头，什么也没说。他身后，曹操从他那轻易不给人进的内室绕出来，向他道：“你对他太严苛了。”

郭嘉道：“并不严苛，我根本就不关心他，他也并不关心我。”

他又笑了笑，道：“不是所有父子都像您跟丕公子那样要好的。”

曹操嘟囔了一句：“不要好也该有个限度。”

他去拉郭嘉的手，郭嘉躲了一下，没有躲开，被他紧紧扣着。曹操耐心地问他：“现在还要拒绝我吗？”

郭嘉相当郑重其事地点了点头，曹操给他的倔强磨得无奈，笑了：“你肯为我死，却不肯爱我么？”

郭嘉丝毫不解风情：“那是两回事。”

他们就这样对峙，现在郭嘉连理由都不找了。他回绝曹操心意，如冢中枯骨般不讲情面。

他不值得曹操浪费时间，不值得他徒劳牵念。

曹操并不肯放弃，他终于清楚自己的心意，便一定要郭嘉完全的明白。他道：“但我只有一个郭嘉。”

郭嘉跟他走上了诡辩的路子：“您也只有一个荀令，一个贾诩，一个夏侯元让……”

曹操终于不耐烦了，按他在墙上，堵他的嘴。

这只喋喋不休的乌鸦终于清静了。

曹操越吻越是觉得委屈，郭嘉这样无情，他只知道自己命不久矣，却不知道曹操这样牵挂他。

曹操比他多情，郭嘉要他迅速忘掉自己，那是强人所难。

他只怕会记得他一辈子。

曹操越发委屈起来，埋在他肩头，不动，也不语，落两滴英雄泪，压麻了郭嘉的肩。

郭嘉不敢动，低声喊他：“曹公？”

曹操在他肩头无赖地蹭了蹭，不肯抬起来，郭嘉无法，胳膊无处安放，终究循上去，抱住了他的背。

他不由自主地抱紧了些。辽东的战局，南方的政局，他想了很多，唯恐赶不上索命的无常，但现在一个字也说不出来，他全忘了。

他只有如此地舍不得这个人。

END


	11. Chapter 11

【三国机密】【曹郭/丕嘉】郭嘉的秘密  
以及我真的没有吹郭乌鸦，不服去打马亲王┑(￣Д ￣)┍

曹丕刚刚真的以为郭嘉死了。郭嘉吐了可能并不到一升的血，但吐得满身都是，遍地都是，倒在地上一动不动，双目紧闭，面颊苍白，如死去了一般。

曹丕很害怕，他在一间满是血腥气的房间里，跟两个死人在一起。一个是刚被郭嘉杀死的，曾经名叫戏志才的蜚先生，一个是倒在他脚边，看起来已经死了，或者正在死去的郭嘉。

他第一次感到如此不受控制的惊慌。之前没有，就算他差点被甄宓的二哥杀掉，也没有此刻这么深的恐惧。

曹营的每个人都知道，郭嘉是不会错的。他说谁要死，谁就一定会死，所以久而久之大家好像形成了一种错觉：这个看起来随时都会倒下的病秧子永远都不会倒下。

但他真的就倒下了，就在曹丕面前。

他答应曹操会照顾好曹丕。得郭嘉一言，别说曹操，连护子心切的卞夫人都安静了。他只要这么说，曹丕就一定是安全的。

现在围绕着，保护着曹丕的这种安全消失了，他又变回一个误打误撞闯入官渡战场的十四岁少年，他看着郭嘉，想起永远被留在宛城大火中的曹昂。

他跪倒在地，抱起郭嘉的上身。郭嘉清瘦，曹丕身量未足也能抱个满怀。

曹丕失控地哭出声来，他怕得声音变了腔调而不自知，他用力晃着郭嘉的身体，喊道：“祭酒，郭祭酒——你别死！你答应照顾我的！别死！我父亲还指着你托孤呢——”

郭嘉的眉目皱得更紧了，似乎在忍受很大的痛苦。然后猛地抬头，呛出一口毒血来。

曹丕忙扶起他上身，替他锤着，郭嘉低头，又咳出好几口血，急促地喘气。

“刚才，正在跟马面说鬼故事，”郭嘉又咳了几下，低声道，“公子叫得真吓人，马面手一抖，魂又回来了。”

他苍白得不剩半点血色的脸上浮现出一点虚弱的笑意，勉强抬手擦了擦曹丕满脸乱滚的泪，道：“哭什么。怕么？”

曹丕意识到，郭嘉哪里是被他吓醒的，是听他提到父亲，才从鬼门关爬回来的吧。

郭嘉可以为曹操去死，也可以为曹操复又活回来。

他并不怎么爱自己这条命，但却很爱曹操。他不惜用自己这条命作饵，来除掉袁绍阵营里最大的威胁，那个对他充满恨意的蜚先生，曾经的戏志才。

曹丕觉得，郭嘉与戏志才最大的不同，在于戏志才只有对郭嘉的恨，恨得根本不在意曹操或者袁绍，而一心只想报复郭嘉。

但郭嘉并不在意戏志才，更谈不上在意他的恨，他只在意曹操，只想替曹操赢下这场官渡之战。

所以袁绍一定会输给曹操的，从某种意义上来说，他是被戏志才坑了。

曹丕没有回答郭嘉的问题，因为他真的很怕，怕郭嘉死了，再也回不来了。他不知道这是种什么感情，只是觉得他承受不了郭嘉的死，至少现在真的承受不了。

他父亲有郭嘉，而他什么时候能有自己的郭嘉？

郭嘉也并没有指望他回答，他坐着缓了口气，就强撑着站起身，曹丕连忙扶住他，郭嘉也就心安理得地接受了。

毕竟曹丕这一路确实是在受着他的照顾。

他们走向门口，路过戏志才已经不成人形的尸体。郭嘉并无停顿，直接从他身边走了过去。

他仍痛楚，但眉目间已经完全舒展，官渡大捷是一场已经改写了历史的胜利，他当然有资格笑。

郭嘉只是轻微地笑了笑，他脸色似乎又有了些许血色。很快就能再见到曹操了，他不想让对方看见自己像个死人的模样。

郭嘉忽的道：“丕公子，告诉你个秘密好吗？”

曹丕心里也有一个秘密，却永远不能同人诉说。他羡慕郭嘉，有着可以毫不犹豫告诉自己的秘密。

郭嘉道：“刚刚死去的那个人，我与他早年便相识。郭氏家族遭难，为避免被牵连，请求与我交换姓名。所以，这么多年，他恨我，是因为他想把自己的名字拿回去，我却不愿意了。”

曹丕怔住了，他的脚步一时停下，手足无措，手心满是冷汗。

郭嘉并不在意，他微笑道：“其实，一开始，他是郭嘉，我才是戏志才。那时，我们是朋友，他要换，我就跟他换了。”

他手搭在曹丕肩上，带着他继续往外走。

曹丕沉默了一下，才道：“你已经不愿换回去了。”

郭嘉面上仍然带着笑意，曹丕很熟悉的那种并无任何讥诮，纯粹的温柔笑意。

郭嘉道：“我就是郭嘉。我所有的这个名字，绝不会让给任何人。”

曹丕觉得郭嘉绝不会让出的，一定不止郭嘉这个名字，还有他父亲，郭嘉的明公。

曹丕忽的道：“你告诉我，就不怕我告诉父亲么？”

郭嘉笑了，曹丕追问道：“你就笃定我一定不会告诉父亲？”

郭嘉微笑着低头看他，摸了摸他的头，道：“公子可以试试，我不怕。”

曹丕意识到自己的问话有多蠢。

郭嘉的态度又是多么有恃无恐。

曹操根本就不在意郭嘉的过去，不在意郭嘉的任何秘密。

郭嘉，只能是曹操的郭嘉。

郭嘉忽的道：“或许，我不愿换名字还有一个原因。”

曹丕不知道，只能听他说。

郭嘉道：“因为，姓郭的总是要跟姓曹的在一起的。这是我说的。”

郭嘉绝不会错。

END


	12. Chapter 12

【曹郭】酒与祭酒  
给我德攒点rp_(:з」∠)_

用楚辞其实有一点演员梗，毕竟蒋老师演过屈大夫。

军师祭酒到底爱不爱酒？

这个问题在不同的时刻问军师祭酒郭嘉，能得到不同的回答。比如在清醒的时候，他会潇洒地一笑，似乎他温柔地包容了刚问了一个蠢问题的你，轻松又官方地道：“祭酒只是官职，怎么会真的跟酒有什么关系？”

而在喝醉的时候，他会一手勾着不知道被他亲了几口的某个倒霉同僚——多数时候是陈群，有时候是贾诩或荀攸，一手搭在问话者——这个永远都是曹操的手上，大笑着道：“不，我爱主公！”

这个答案当然总能让曹操很满意，但是让陈群非常头疼。

至于微醺的时候？郭嘉没有微醺，一喝就醉，毫无过渡。

郭嘉的酒量不好，但比起酒德来，酒量也就算很好的了。

如果哪天郭嘉喝了酒只是老老实实地站在桌子上，用筷子敲着杯子唱一段“思夫君兮太息，极劳心兮忡忡”，那已经是很乖了。可纵然如此，陈群还是不满，非要跟一个喝醉了的人讲道理，那结果自然是郭嘉搂着他，晃着他，指着他，开始唱“众女嫉余之蛾眉兮，谣诼谓余以善淫”。

结合屈原大夫的原意，陈群自然更加不高兴。于是第二天越发义正言辞地攻击他“淫”，啊不对，是“不治行检”。

郭嘉喝了酒没人治得住，谁又能真的跟一个醉鬼讲道理。何况郭嘉身体差也是出名的，沾一下就倒碰一下就死，谁也没疯到认真算计主公心尖上的人，而且郭嘉不醉酒的时候通情达理端庄可亲，所以大家只能随他去。

郭嘉喝醉了还认得的人也就只有曹操。上一刻他还蜉蝣撼大树地左拥右抱着于禁张辽同时贼心不死想拽下陈群的腰带，下一秒曹操到了跟前立马乖巧，冲他一笑，眼睛明亮，一脸真诚，跟他道：“主公您今天真高，真帅。”

所以曹操从来没有把陈群的弹劾当回事。他的郭嘉可乖了，哪有不治行检，不过小醉怡情罢了。

他也会跟陈群打哈哈：“好啦好啦，长文说得对。不过奉孝没错，每次都是我让他喝，他才喝的。”他这么说的时候郭嘉就挤在曹操身边坐着，友好地向陈群笑着，似乎他完全置身事外一般。

陈群只能回家对着曹操送来的一次比一次丰富的赏赐生闷气，下一次继续弹劾。

郭嘉的酒德确实不太好，而且醒了根本不记事，俗话叫断片儿。每次陈群告状，或者被别人开玩笑的时候，他完全接不上话茬，只好保持迷之微笑，不肯定也不否认。久而久之，也就得了个“嘉意自若”的名声。

曹操偶尔会在意，也问他：“昨天你喝多了，抱着张辽唱了半天的‘比其之子美如玉’，是不是当真喜欢文远？”

郭嘉摸着头尴尬笑了笑，然而对着曹操没法糊弄，只好顶着一片空白的记忆，道：“主公，醉话怎么能当真呢？”

曹操不动声色地在案几下摸他的手，在掌中摩挲。他道：“那你说爱我，也是不能当真的醉话？”

郭嘉脸红了。他清醒的时候，脸皮特别薄，尤其在曹操面前特别容易害羞，与醉时判若两人。

“主公是另一种凛冽的酒，”他红着脸，宛若微醺，道，“可使人吐醉后真言。”

END

【三国机密】【曹郭】心照  
邺城破了，郭嘉也病了，但前者是件大事，而后者，鉴于郭嘉近几年一直病就没好过，一直是那副半死不活的模样，所以倒也谈不上有多严重。

曹操喜欢邺城，郭嘉喜欢曹操，也就很自然地留了下来，养他那似乎永远不会好的病，一边养着病，一边琢磨着一些折寿折福的主意，帮曹操稳着他喜欢的邺城，把它彻底变成曹操下一步雄图霸业的基石。

曹丕来找他的时候，一路往里，竟然无一人守着，他径直走到内室，到郭嘉榻边。他未曾靠近，便觉得安静得怕人，叫他一时之间起疑，那躺在榻上的人，会不会已经是个死人。

可能就是怕曹丕以为自己是诈尸，所以郭嘉先开口了。他眯着眼，带了一点笑音，轻轻地道：“公子真守时。”然后才撑着床榻，有点费力地坐起来，紧了紧肩上的狐裘，里面的常服却大敞着口，露出雪一样的胸口，叫曹丕究竟弄不明白他到底是冷还是不冷。

曹丕坐到榻边，道：“性命相关，不敢不守时。”

郭嘉笑了一笑，从枕下翻出一副金针，曹丕解了上衣，把背部裸露出来给他。他还是很放心郭嘉，一点也不怕他这副模样，会手抖到扎错他要紧的穴位。

郭嘉就是郭嘉，郭嘉是不会错的。

郭嘉在他背后刺了二十四个穴位，然后让他自己去拿火炉上温着的那一吊苦药。曹丕灌了下去，立时推开窗户，把满腔黑血都吐在了窗外。

他找水漱口，没办法，郭嘉这里，一切都得自便。等嘴里的味道消了，他才又坐回郭嘉身边。

郭嘉知道他想知道什么，与其等曹丕自己组织语言，还不如他直截了当地回答。郭嘉笑道：“公子十四岁那年中毒，我说，一年解上一次，有个五六年就可彻底好了。公子放心，别看我这样，好歹还能再活两年。”

他说着，已经又咳嗽起来，咳得曹丕不禁皱眉，总怕他把肺都吐出来，五脏六腑铺满一床，于是不得不伸手，替他轻轻捶着背。

曹丕来时，已经注意到郭嘉这里非但没有酒，连女人都没有了，所以没法不担心，真怕他死了。便是郭嘉这样在他手下颤抖着，他都害怕郭嘉下一口气上不来，死在他眼前。

郭嘉终于把气缓了过来。曹丕看着他，想，这里看起来随时都要死，可就是磕磕绊绊一直没有死的人，也只有一个年轻的郭嘉和一个年迈的贾诩了，也没人知道他们俩到底谁会早登极乐。

曹丕知道他难受，可自己心中的话，如骨鲠在喉，不吐不快。他终于道：“甄姬有孕了，我也要做父亲了。”

邺城城破，他就寻到了甄姬。官渡之战时的甄姬还是个天不怕地不怕的疯丫头，像伏皇后却比伏皇后野得多，拴不住。可如今他见到的甄姬却温婉贤淑，仿若生来其实就是该作皇后的，可惜了，却委身于他。

曹丕继续道：“我要有自己的儿子了。我不能让他像我一样，如果可以，我想把这个天下送给他。”

这念头，他不敢告诉任何人，包括甄姬。他也不敢想，除非在郭嘉这里。不是因为他拿捏着郭嘉的秘密，那秘密纵然曹操知道也不会对郭嘉有任何疏远和隔阂，而是因为他觉得郭嘉是不一样的，郭嘉不会笑他，会帮他，而且绝不出错。

郭嘉在听他说话的时候又咳了两声，待曹丕说完，他也安静了。

郭嘉微笑着看他，道：“公子是想问，等我死了，该向谁寻求帮助吗？”

曹丕就是这个意思，可他不忍心说。他本已经想好了，可郭嘉看起来真的像是要死了，他反而说不出口。

郭嘉叹了口气，道：“我毕竟还是个凡人啊，公子。不过，如果您真的有需要，就请去找贾文和吧。只是，这要有两个前提，第一，一定要是最需要他的关键时候，才能惊动他，第二，公子一定要把他先变成自己的人。”

曹丕心里一紧，几乎立即道：“不行。”然后他犹豫了一下，改口道：“不能。”

不行是因为曹昂，不能是因为他自己的能力。连曹操都不能得贾诩的心，他又能如何？

曹丕摇头，道：“贾诩那样会自保，不是我的郭嘉。”

他说得太快，等说出来，才意识到这话略显唐突。他想要一个自己的郭嘉，只是一直说不出来，也不敢说。

郭嘉居然笑出了声，他道：“公子没得到他的心，是因为那颗心在张绣身上。文和是聪明人，若是张绣不在，他就知道该怎么做了。”

曹丕略感吃惊，郭嘉继续道：“事情并不难办，只是，既要张绣当真因为公子而死，又不能让他的血真的染到公子手上。”

这些曹丕知道，父亲认了张绣做亲家，他不可能公然如何，但心里也知道，父亲不杀他，可有一日他若是暴毙了，父亲心里只怕也会舒服许多。

郭嘉问他：“张绣害死长公子，公子恨他么？”

曹丕点了点头。他确实恨，也确实怕，提起张绣，便如宛城之夜变作他的梦魇，日日夜夜，不死不休。

郭嘉道：“那就好。公子只管恨他，余下的事情，请交给我吧。”

曹丕明白了，郭嘉用毒最精，当年官渡之战，他就见识过。那时的郭嘉仿若阎君，要谁三更死，便不会容他活到五更。

曹丕想要向他致谢，因为郭嘉的每一条计谋都是值钱的，尤其是见不得光的那些。但他没有说出口，郭嘉便指了指窗户，道：“公子快走吧，曹公要来了。”

曹丕一惊，往门外看，却没人。郭嘉道：“走吧。他要来，我是知道的。”

曹丕相信他说话，推开窗就翻了出去。他出去没多久，果然曹操来了。

郭嘉在床榻上给曹操低头行礼，身体微微地弯下去，胸口裸露得更多，狐裘也掉了。

曹操走上来，扶住他，垫高了枕头让他靠着，把被子拉上去，把他裹得严实，对那白得耀眼的肌肤连多一眼都不看。

他关心郭嘉的命，色相不值得。

郭嘉微笑着看他忙，任他摆布自己，问道：“曹公是怕我死了，特意来看看吗？”

曹操把他安放好，坐在他身边，望着他，不说话。

他不说话，郭嘉说。郭嘉道：“是来问问我，如果我死了，谁能担军祭酒的位置吗？”

曹操终于开口，语气有两分不耐烦，道：“闭嘴，别说这些。”

郭嘉就真的没有说下去，只是微笑道：“我以为曹公不在意这些。”

只是，他好像猜错了。曹操不是来问这个的？

曹操不答话，只是握住他一只手，用双手握着，想让他暖起来。

郭嘉的手太凉了，他心慌。

郭嘉尽量宽他的心，慢慢地道：“我知道曹公担心袁家的两个公子。没事的，我虽然活不了多久，但可以保证，他们一定死在我前面。”

话音刚落，他的嘴就被曹操堵上了。曹操似乎忍耐了很久，已经不想再听他说话了。郭嘉一时有些懵了，病得毫无力气，只能任由他覆上自己的唇，堵上自己的嘴，压榨自己肺部为数不多的空气。

他甚至一时有点怀疑自己会死于这个一时兴起，有些粗暴不讲理的吻，那也未免太丢人了。

曹操心里很慌，不想失去郭嘉的念头越发强烈。他在郭嘉这里，不见一坛酒，也不见一个女子。他记着郭嘉当初说，只要一生醇酒美色，别无他求，但现在这些他也都已经放弃。

他知道，郭嘉现在已经完全是在为他活着的了。

曹操终于松开了他，让他靠在自己肩头喘气。郭嘉暂时说不出话了，他终于可以开口。

曹操道：“我没想要人代替你。这世上，不会有人能取代你。”

郭嘉喘着气，抬不起头，勉强扶了一把曹操的肩，才撑起来，看他，叫他：“曹公。”

他想说，那有什么关系呢？没有人是不可替代的，我还不是替代了戏志才么？

他没有说出来，在曹操面前，他对世事和对自己的掌控力都锐减了。

曹操道：“当年，你给戏志才下毒，把他从我身边逼走，我知道。”

郭嘉一点都不惊讶。曹操本就该知道这件事，但曹操无论知道他多少秘密，对他的态度都绝不会改变的。

他知道这一点，所以一直都有恃无恐。

曹操继续道：“只是我想，你这样聪明，又这样心狠，本来就该属于我的。”

郭嘉道：“我是您的。”

他其实不必说，这一点，他们心照不宣。

曹操把他抱在怀里。曹操的怀抱很热，烧得郭嘉有点不适，觉得自己似乎会被融化，什么也不剩了。

曹操的嘴唇蹭过他的耳朵，低声，好言好语，甚至是哀哀地求道：“奉孝，不要死。”

他身边有很多谋士，以后只会有更多，他热爱这样的人才济济。可是，郭嘉是不一样的，就算再有一千个，一万个谋士，那也不是他了。

郭嘉叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍他的背，安慰他道：“生死有命，我没法为你活下去，但是，我还有一点时间，足够为你死。”

他这样说着，看了一眼窗外。外面已经是深秋，即将入冬，树叶枯黄，铺了满地。

人的生命，也就如同这落叶，一样是无可奈何的事情。

END

【三国机密】【曹郭】难题  
无月，无风，静夜，军营。

郭嘉刚溜出来没几步，就被一支戟拦住了去路。

郭嘉是个聪明人，所以立刻乖乖地站住了。他的喉咙有点干涩，也已经把咳嗽强压下去。

他看见戟，就知道拦住他的人是曹操的爱将典韦。他这个体格，在典韦面前，当然是老老实实地听话，才能活得长一点。

典韦向一旁的营帐扬了扬下巴，没说话，示意他跟着自己走，于是郭嘉就跟着他走。

他不试图逃跑，甚至连这个念头都没有。典韦想杀他的话，自己早就身首异处了，而他没有，说明曹操还没有想要他死。

而那座营帐虽然看起来只不过是稍微大一点，但郭嘉知道那是曹操专用的。

郭嘉猜曹操不想杀他，他一向很少猜错，这次也不会例外。

典韦把帐帘掀开一点，郭嘉就走了进去。典韦在他身后放下帘子，退了出去，但郭嘉知道他一定持着那一双戟守在外面。

营帐里还点着烛火，不算明亮，但足够视物。男人背对着他，战甲未解，问他：“你是来做什么的？”

这是郭嘉第一次见到曹操。只是这样看着，郭嘉就知道，对于他，自己只能说实话，他的命令，自己也必须接受。

郭嘉坦然地道：“来给戏志才下毒。”

曹操问道：“你和他有仇？”

郭嘉道：“他欠我一条命。”

曹操问道：“已经成功？”

郭嘉道：“我从不失手。”

曹操终于转过身来，看向他。他眉目不如画，如箭，必要时，可将人万箭穿心。

曹操道：“你们有仇，我不管。但戏志才是我的军师，你欠我一条命。”

郭嘉叹了口气，道：“我会下毒，他也会解毒，人虽然废了，恐怕却死不了。”

曹操道：“但我的军师却已经死了。”

他看见郭嘉的脸上居然露出了轻松的笑容。这个脖子已经被他架上利刃的年轻人好像既不怕他，也不怕死。

但他又想，敢到他的军营里，给他的心腹军师下毒，这个人本来也就没什么要害怕的了。

郭嘉就带着这种轻松的微笑，道：“原来曹公是担心这个。曹公放心，我比他好得多，我把自己赔给您。”

曹操一时没有说话，盯着他看了一会儿，郭嘉也就坦然地微笑着，让他看。

营帐外突然传来几声凄厉的惨叫，紧跟着有士兵慌张地来营帐前报告：“将军，戏先生他——”

外面连叫了两声，曹操都没有答话，只是看着郭嘉，对外界的一切充耳不闻。然后典韦才道：“主公睡下了，谁敢惊扰？找医师去看就是，快走！”

外面迅速没了声息，郭嘉抱着肩，慢慢地道：“曹公当真无情啊。”

曹操没有笑，他道：“你若比他有用，我就不对你无情。”

郭嘉这次笑出了声。他道：“曹公放心，我不仅比他有用，而且比他更合适你。”

曹操拔出剑，走到他面前，似乎在衡量从哪个方向砍下他的头。但郭嘉只是微笑着，面无惧色。于是曹操问道：“你在劝我不要杀你？”

郭嘉道：“已经发生的事情无法挽回，而我给您提出了一个很好的建议。当然您也可以杀了我，那么今晚您会同时失去一个军师和半个天下。”

曹操终于被他的语气逗笑了，没再绷得住。他道：“口气真大，可你怎么证明你能帮我得到半个天下呢？”

郭嘉看着他，道：“这个问题很难，我准备用我的一生来回答您。”

他坦然，给曹操看他的内心，一直看到底。他对此无所畏惧，因为他已经将曹操放在了那里。

曹操收剑，他最后道：“好了。现在你有什么问题要问我吗？”

郭嘉道：“有一个。我擅长用毒，而您离我这么近，就不怕我给您下毒吗？”

曹操笑了起来。他道：“有这个可能。不过，我想，我大概正好能克你的毒性吧。”

郭嘉怔了一怔。他没听过人这么说，和他相近的人，不是惨死，就是结仇，仿佛他真的血里带毒一般。

郭嘉对着曹操鞠了一躬，称他：“主公。”

END


	13. Chapter 13

【曹郭】Happy Together  
墓洞被打开时的动静太大，附近的村民报了案，已经下班的考古队张队带上两名研究员，不管暮色，就近赶了过去。

墓洞开得很深，应该直接开到了地宫，下面的情况看不清楚，但应该并没有直接打到棺椁，否则现在已经被盗了。

天已经完全黑了下来，不可能摸黑进行下一步工作，更多的考古专家和专业人员也需要明天才能赶到这个荒山野岭的地界。

张队现场简单勘察了一番，收集了一些照片和土壤样本，还需要回去一趟调派人手，连夜申请保护性挖掘。

那个姓郭的年轻研究员便道：“张队您去就是，今晚我跟小齐守着。”

张队拍拍他们俩的肩，嘱咐他们注意安全，保护好现场，就匆匆离去了。

考古队工作辛苦，在野外露宿是常事，小郭和小齐很快扎了个帐篷，小郭还开了句玩笑：“你说，盗墓贼半夜回来，会不会把我们一刀一个捅死啊？”

小齐瞪了他一眼，道：“呸，乌鸦嘴。”

平时下墓坑的时候，他们都特意嘱咐小郭别说话，好的坏的都不准说。

小郭笑着道：“好好好，我自罚，我站二班岗，先去睡了。”

他既然这么说，小齐也没言语了，看了看表，道：“你自己说的，可不算我欺负人。两点的时候我叫醒你。”

睡到半截被叫起来站岗是最难熬的，这个年轻轻的小郭却一点不在乎，总算弥补了一些他乌鸦嘴的仇恨值。

大概两点左右，小齐叫醒了小郭，自己钻到帐篷去睡了，还不忘嘱咐小郭一句：“千万警醒着。”

小郭睁着一双黑亮黑亮的眼睛笑着道：“这么大的墓，你居然睡得着，才奇怪好吧？”

小齐懒得理他。为了这个墓，指不定之后有几年不能睡好觉呢，现在就不睡谁扛得住。

小郭在外面等了一会儿，确定他睡着了以后，低头看了一眼那个墓洞，背上工装袋，顺着那根盗墓贼留下的绳索就滑了下去。

其实底下没有看起来的那么深，他知道。

他没多久就踩到了实地，打开了手电筒，墓里尚有壁画，也残败不堪。

他知道怎么走，兜兜转转几回，小心避开了地上和头顶上的文物。至于机关，他是不怕的，那种东西有个几十年就完全朽烂了。

毕竟这不是古墓丽影也不是鬼吹灯。

墓里封存尚算完好，但原结构的损毁还是在很大程度上逼得他不得不缓慢而小心地选择前行路径。

小郭喃喃地道：“还好我来过。不然，真要迷路了。”

他来过一次，那时他尽力修补了墓洞，不过那时是唐朝，现在显然不可能了。

墓穴其实并没有他们预估的大，但是设计精妙，需要兜兜转转上上下下多次，才能找到正确的棺椁所在。盗洞只是盗墓贼凭常理推断打在正中间，却不会料到这个墓室的结构多么复杂。

小郭把手放在那具楠木棺盖之上。北地干燥，木头只是落了些灰尘，却基本没有腐朽。

“你看你啊，”他微笑着道，“是你搞的摸金校尉，本来自己被盗墓也是活该。眼下居然有一群人愿意保护你的墓，这世界对你可真好啊，老曹。”

当然并没有人回答他。

小郭又轻轻叹了口气，道：“主公，跟你商量件事吧？这里的东西都是文物，你死了也带不走，都给国家留下来吧。我带你走就好。”

墓穴里一片死寂，依旧没有人回应。

是啊，他已经死去那么久了，一千八百年，如何能够回应。

小郭也不在意，他道：“不说话，我就当你默认了。”

他摸到棺盖上一块极浅的凹槽，正和他的手掌对应。他轻按下去，便将棺盖推开了。

他将遗骸装起。遗骸残存的不多，装不满他的袋子，但他心里满足。

他想起第一次与主公会面的场景，想起他说的那句话。

小郭笑了，他道：“你以后就跟我走吧。”

他的身后，太阳正在升起。

END

【三国机密】不同  
郭嘉已经跟了蜚先生一路。

开始，他们还在认真地交手，用毒，用剑，用匕首伤害着对方，而现在，他们几乎浑身上下都已经被黑色的毒血染透，视线模糊，踉跄难行，却依然在坚持以最难看的方式彼此厮杀。

就是这样恨之入骨，不到某一方彻底断气绝不肯停下来。

蜚先生，也就是戏志才，想要回他原来的名字，而郭嘉断然拒绝了他。

他们必须有一个人肯先死去，这问题才能得到彻底的解决。

郭嘉脚下不稳，右膝盖砸在地上，疼得厉害，戏志才便又爬回来，在他肩窝上插了一刀。

郭嘉将他揍翻在地，掐住他的脖子，戏志才又奋力去撕咬他的手。

两个军师在以一种野蛮原始的方式决斗，简直丢尽颜面。

但他们谁也不在乎。

戏志才没有力气加深撕咬，郭嘉也没有力气继续掐下去了。

他们几乎连身上的毒血都完全融合在了一起。

“所以，你这样，到底跟我有什么不同呢？”

戏志才沙哑着嗓子，每个字都带着血腥气，丑陋的半边脸讽刺地看着他。

“有的。”

郭嘉的手仍放在他脖子上，纵然没有力气加深这个杀人的动作，也不肯挪开。

他道：“因为我才是郭嘉。”

戏志才明白了这句话。

郭嘉从来就不需要看着戏志才，他只要看到曹操就够了。

这才是郭嘉这个名字的全部意义，也是郭嘉无论如何不肯放手的真正原因。

郭嘉根本就看不起他，根本不打算跟他争个高下，只不过想帮曹操打赢官渡，帮他铺平以后的路而已。

不管是用尸骨还是骂名，不管什么代价。

尽管那本来该是戏志才的。

戏志才越是愤怒，毒性和失血就越快，他的视线已经模糊，意识也已经涣散。

一袭红袍落在了郭嘉身上，几乎立刻被染得血迹斑斑。

落在戏志才脖子上的手突然离去了，他躺在地上，看着郭嘉被抱起来，看着那个很久不见的身影离去。

很久不见的人并没有跟他打个招呼。

他觉得他还听见郭嘉的一句话。

“对了，这就是我跟你不同的地方。”

尽管是他抢来的，但是，他究竟是抢到了。

END

【曹郭】脾气  
程昱忿忿地大步往外走，心中满是不豫之气，气得肩上已包扎停当的新伤都再度作痛起来。

荀攸默不作声地在他身后走了一路，直到程昱忽的转过身来，他才站定，面沉似水地看着程昱。

程昱那股气也就无处发泄，他叹了口气，道：“公达倒是不生气。”

荀攸慢慢地道：“此刻要做的事情很多，无暇生气。”

程昱自然也知道，他只是道：“我劝过丞相的，你也劝过的。”

荀攸仍是那副波澜不惊地语气，道：“也许是因为我们脾气不够大吧。”

其实已故的军祭酒脾气也并不大，多数时候他对同僚可以说是渊淑通达，只不过就是在很偶然的情况下，对主公的脾气有点大。

他自己也很有自知之明，没有一定要做死谏的精神觉悟，于是给自己换了个主公。

虽然特定的有些人还是忍不了他，但曹操能忍就行。

郭嘉还真是全然的被偏爱的都有恃无恐，连公认脾气大的程昱都能被他一开口吓一跳，觉得这青年一会儿就要被推下去砍头。

结果也没有。

曹操现在想去，他有时候需要人这样发一通脾气，给他当头棒喝。可惜他竟没有了。

可惜他作短歌行，踌躇满志之时，以为天下就在掌中之时，竟听不见有人向他满怀怒意地吼：主公，别唱了好么？你看不见你的惨败就在眼前吗！

郭嘉的脾气真是很大，说的都是实话，而曹操竟然不想杀他。

而只是很想他。

曹操独自在房中，待他情绪稍微稳定一些，便立即意识到应当对方才离去的荀攸和程昱做些许补偿。

他们提醒过他，只是对于过于自满骄傲，过于妄自尊大的他来说，还不足以振聋发聩，但那不是他们的错。

他只是意识到，无论他是怎么样的惨败，怎么样地失望，怎么样地被追杀至有性命之虞，郭嘉也不会回来了。

那样也好。他所知道的郭嘉，若是看见这样的场面，其实是不会发脾气的。

那比发脾气的他更不好。

他会出奇的冷静，会掩饰着自己越来越严重的病态，接受这个已经不能挽回的现实，并且专心思索着，与他商议下一步的计划。

若是他在，他会这么做的。

他死前就是这么做的。

若是他在，他会怎样为自己谋划？

曹操这样想去，便坦然接受了如今的现实。

他当留下曹仁守南郡，自己立刻回军，以防西凉有变，巩固北方疆土。

郭嘉说，要定荆州。但是郭嘉权变善谋，他也一定会说，主公，我们先守住我们的后方，南边，可徐徐图之。

然而他一定也知道，南边并不是徐徐就可以图的了，只怕他们今生都不能见江南江北之一统了。

郭嘉一定非常失望，因为那是他们共同的理想，他们共同订立的目标，但他也一定会出奇的温柔，不在此刻责备他。

他的脾气真是很奇怪，不知道是大还是不大。

夜已经静了。许褚还没有回来，曹操很不习惯，没有去睡。

何况，他也有许多事情要想，想他的以后，而不能再去想那些不会回来的人了。

以后，要从汉帝的手中得到一个牢固的王位，否则待他百年之后，局面便不再可控。

以后，要平定西凉，做到真正的一统北方，要打匈奴，把他们打怕，打得永远不敢觊觎中原。

他还有很多事情要做，他的人生并不因一场败仗而转折，就算输得大了些，他也输得起。

他这样想着，这样谋划着，直到不知不觉中，沉沉睡去。

他是被门外许褚的声音吵醒的。

许褚终于没有令他失望，全须全尾地回来了。

光这一件事就令他高兴得想作诗。

他从案几前起身，盖在背上的袍子就掉了，他向前走出几步，才蓦地发觉。

他不记得自己睡前曾披过袍子。

也已经没有人敢在他睡时近身。

他蹲下，去摸那袍子，上面残留着他自己的体温。

外面许褚的一声嚎哭打断了他，曹操抽回了手。

他笑出了声，然后大步朝外，迎向他终于归来的爱将，也迎向已经到来的天明。

END

【三国机密】陛下（上）  
刘平在伏寿几乎算是默许的情况下，悄悄溜出了宫。

只是这一次，他并没有什么特别要做的事情。

官渡一战后，司马懿懊恼愤恨不已，连连指责他错失机会，他却并不后悔，因为司马懿还在。

这样一来，接下来他还能做的事情便又少了许多。

他不着急，只是耐心地等，等多久都可以。司马懿骂他妇人之仁，他也并不介意。

在保住大汉王朝之前，他更想保住毫无疑问是已经卷进来了的司马懿。

他这样想着，完全是心平气和地想着，而并不考虑自己该去哪里。

他上一次溜出宫去，直接去了官渡。再上一次，便只去了一个地方。

那位任姑娘的茅草屋。

只是他忘了，在这里可能是会遇到郭嘉的。

门没有锁，他直接进去，郭嘉正背对着他咳嗽。

刘平听得皱眉，他少有机会见郭嘉，更少见这样的郭嘉，他简直像是能把肺都咳出来，简直像是随时都会断气。

刘平的思维一时之间被司马懿的意识所掌控，他的手放在腰间长剑上，想，如果要杀了他，就是现在了。

司马懿气急败坏地数落了他一通，最后说，算了，既然已成败局，只要郭嘉折在里面，我们也算赢了。

然而并没有。曹操给郭嘉上表请功，而郭嘉病得根本没法亲自来谢恩。  
算起来刘平竟是战后第一次见到他。

郭嘉是不会错的，他想，他若不死，仲达可能会有危险。

但他终究是刘平，他的手松开了剑柄，等郭嘉咳完。

郭嘉的呼吸终于平复下来，他懒洋洋地回头，并没有对刘平的突然出现感到什么意外。

他道：“刘平，早啊。”

刘平点点头，道：“你也好。”因为现在已经不能算早。

他上上次就是跟郭嘉溜出来的，在这里他可以是刘平，因为郭嘉允许他是。

刘平问道：“那位任姑娘呢？”

他记得郭嘉身边那位女伴，这房子也是她的，她若是不高兴，也可以不让郭嘉进门。

郭嘉简短地道：“死了。”

刘平怔了一怔，感到任姑娘的死似乎跟自己有脱不开的干系。

郭嘉道：“但子桓却还在。”

他依旧是那副懒懒的神气，面色似乎比先前更加苍白，似乎已经不该再活下去。

刘平知道自己搞错了，他骗得曹丕去了战场，但阻拦不了别人去保护他，任红昌死了，郭嘉却依然还活着。

而且最后曹丕也还在，是他阻拦了司马懿。他意识到自己的决定可能错了，但显然不是那个阻拦的决定。

郭嘉问他：“陛下还要喝茶吗？”

他语调突然变得恭敬谦和起来。

刘平没有在意那个，他道：“郭嘉不喝酒么？”

郭嘉半垂着眼皮，慢慢地道：“不喝酒的郭嘉也是郭嘉。”

刘平明白了他的意思。郭嘉只要还活着就是郭嘉，郭嘉是不会错的。

他诱骗曹丕的事情，郭嘉显然已经知道了。大概包括要曹丕去送死的账，也会记在他头上。

那也无所谓，刘平想，那样司马懿还是安全的。

郭嘉去翻茶叶，并不介意用不怎么样的手艺替刘平泡茶。

他同时道：“就像二公子没有我一样是曹公的二公子。陛下不必再费心了。”

刘平已经明白了这一点，他不可能再动曹丕了。而且他也需要把这一点告诉司马懿。

【三国机密】陛下（下）  
刘平回去的时候，一直在想，郭嘉到底是不是想要他的命？

当初，郭嘉把他带出宫，在那间茅草屋里跟任姑娘见了一面，就让刘协决定了把自己置身于那个危机四伏的官渡战场上。

现在回想过去，那也许是对他诱拐曹丕的一个报复，报复的程度完全取决于曹丕的安危。

刘平这样想去，便觉得阻止司马懿杀掉曹丕是正确的。

因为郭嘉的报复并不会仅止于对刘平本人如何，而是一定会找上他身边的人，也许就会揪出一个司马懿。

刘平自然不能让这件事发生，在郭嘉面前是不能出错的。

郭嘉并不是去任红昌的屋子里感念她的，即使她保护了曹丕。

他只是很实际地去取一些她曾经替他保管的东西。

其中有一只小小的盒子，里面有一只装着药丸的瓶子，被一张写着药方的绢裹起来。

华丹曾求他替自己制一味毒药，以便于能够通过老师的测验。郭嘉向来是没有什么原则的，何况她撒娇的样子又十分令人受用。

只是他笑着问道：“老师给了这么多时间，你都忙些什么呢？”

华丹那时忙的事情，并非制毒，而是治病。郭嘉身体向来不好，她总希望能让他好一些，即使不能根治，能缓解一些也很好。

抱着这样的念头，她便留下了这个。只是郭嘉一次也没有用过。

那方子他一看，便知道是克他体内顽固的寒气，用更为柔情的方法化去。

若说化解寒毒，那么曹丕是更需要它的。

郭嘉回来时，曹丕已经靠着院子里的桃花树等他。

郭嘉向他道：“有劳公子久等了。”

他虽然这样说，却也并没有行礼，只是很随便地说了而已。

曹丕却也不在意，他道：“司空府来很近。况且，我实在想出来走走。”

他犹豫了一下，又急着掩饰什么似的，道：“三弟和四弟闹得很，我就不在母亲那里添乱了。”

事实上是他忽的不敢再亲近卞夫人。

他从贾诩那里得知真相，便不再敢了。

他时常梦见宛城那一场大火，想，若是那一夜我也死了，母亲会如何？

也许她计划得很好，只是要大哥的命，并不会连累我。

也许是我也无所谓，她还有曹彰和曹植。

他的想法却不可能对任何人提及，他无法像郭嘉那样直白，无法像郭嘉那样笃定，即使父亲知道了也不会有任何可怕的结局。

郭嘉望着他，道：“公子睡得不好。”

他咳了两声，慢慢地道：“公子大病未愈，应该悉心调养，睡不足不是好事。我有一副安神的药。”

曹丕一时之间不知道要不要去接这只精致的匣子，那右上角还有一个漂亮的“华”字小篆。

郭嘉温和地道：“公子放心，没有毒的。”

曹丕当然知道，他还是接了过来。他去看郭嘉，只觉得他面无血色，根本比自己更像需要调理的病人。

他方收好这副药，便听见了曹操的脚步声。

曹丕向父亲行过礼，便立即向郭嘉道：“我是来向郭祭酒道谢的。时人常说，郭祭酒是绝不会错的，我这条命也全靠郭祭酒捡回来，在此须得致谢，请受我一拜。”

他忽然说得这样正经，显然是做给曹操看的。郭嘉几乎要笑出来，他懒懒地托了一下曹丕的胳膊，便止住了他的下拜。

郭嘉唇边带着那样一丝笑意，慢慢地道：“郭嘉并不是永远不会错的，他只是总能跟曹公有一样的想法。公子的命也不是郭嘉捡回来的，只是曹公说公子不会有事，公子就平安了。”

他也没有去看曹操，但曹操只是站在这里，他就忍不住想要微笑。

曹操没有笑，他轻轻踢了一脚曹丕的腿，道：“还站在这里干什么？夏侯家的小子等你呢，快去吧。”

曹丕得命快步出去了。郭嘉唇边的笑意更深了，便听得曹操嫌弃似的道：“病得无常鬼一样，还笑。”

郭嘉胆大包天地笑了出来，道：“二公子很可爱啊。”

他心里一直紧绷的那根弦慢慢松了下来。

他始终记得曹昂战死后曹操的反应，无论如何不想看见第二次。

曹操虽然这样嫌弃着他这副痨病鬼的样子，却还是解下外袍强行系在了他身上，伸一只手给他。

郭嘉也就坦然地接过了这只手，他道：“刘协背后，尚有人在帮他。”

曹操问道：“不是伏完、伏寿？”

郭嘉道：“有他们，只是比他们更聪明，更心狠。他打断了我的怀疑，还让我折了邓展。”

他却并不觉得自己毫不在意地将邓展作为弃子有什么错。

他自己本来也随时准备成为弃子。

曹操握紧他的手，心里十分明白这事情只能暂告一段落，恐怕五六年之内不能再提起。再提起的时候，也许倒不需要他动手了。

土地、军队和人心才是最重要的事情，区区许昌，不足以满足他。

郭嘉任由他握着，道：“曹公请每一战都带上我。放心，我暂且不会死的。”

曹操沉默了一下，似乎在考虑他的身体是否经受得起。然后他道：“可如果你死了呢？”

郭嘉心脏跳得快了一些，他道：“戏志才死后，尚有郭嘉。”

他并不怕曹操知道他的秘密，甚至有一些盼望他知道。

他如此拼了命，和蜚先生争夺郭嘉这个名字，也许只有在他自己眼中才不可笑。

那毕竟只是一个名字，他却几近拼掉了自己的命。

曹操并不看他，也无特别的反应，只是道：“但只有留在曹操身边的才是郭嘉。”

END


	14. Chapter 14

【三国机密】过错  
依旧是【三国机密】设定。装病的贾诩和真病的郭嘉。

那名貌美的女子始终沉默着，为贾诩和郭嘉奉茶之后，便悄无声息地消失了。

郭嘉身边好像总是不缺这样的女人，而且好像每次都不一样。

一般男人都会忍不住多看几眼的，贾诩却病得有气无力，连眼皮都没有抬一下。

郭嘉也习惯了他这副装病的模样，这世道有趣得很，健康的人整日装病，病入膏肓的人却装作若无其事。

郭嘉看得出来贾诩少说能比他晚死十年。

这么想，他好像还真有点不太放心。

郭嘉问他：“文和有事吗？”

他问得懒懒的，并没有什么不耐烦的语调，顶多也就是像被人从春宵帐中给叫起来了一般。

贾诩假装并不知道他可能刚才跟那位姑娘在做些什么。他道：“其实也没什么，只是张将军想我来探探口风。”

郭嘉笑了笑，问道：“他不放心？”

贾诩道：“我劝他放心，他自觉有愧于明公，放不下。”

宛城之事已经很久没有人提及，贾诩此刻开门见山，一点忌讳也没有。

可能他觉得在郭嘉面前，除了装病，别的装什么都不好使了。

郭嘉道：“让他不必。他并无过错，不必有愧。”

贾诩望着他，还是那副毫无生气，气息奄奄的模样。于是郭嘉又道：“至少，只要我还活着，他便不必有愧。”

郭嘉是不会错的。而贾诩能看出来他是不是故意说错。

郭嘉应该不是。

郭嘉如此爽快地答应了他，贾诩自然知道他不会做赔本的生意。

郭嘉道：“不要张绣，要你。”

他的目光突然变得像淬了毒的匕首，直刺向贾诩，但却也像是插入了死气沉沉的孤坟。

贾诩道：“我已是曹公的人。”

郭嘉仍以那样的目光盯着贾诩，咄咄逼人不肯放松，道：“不够。”

贾诩终于有气无力地道：“至死。”

他话音刚落，郭嘉就捂住嘴，弯腰咳嗽起来。他咳得太厉害，听得贾诩也觉得有些透不上气。

他到底什么时候会死？

一时之间贾诩脑子里也冒出了这个无数人想过的问题。

郭嘉却全不在意，他终于停下来，笑了笑，道：“我是活该。”

贾诩看见他手帕上的血迹，但装作没有看见。他沉默片刻，问道：“刚才为何说自己有愧？”

郭嘉绝不会有任何对不起曹操的地方，这一点没有人能够质疑。

郭嘉道：“因为我并非不会错的。从我在曹公身边起，所发生的所有失误、折损、内乱、战败，全都是我的过错。”

宛城是他过失，曹昂的命应当算在他头上。此次官渡之战，他带回的曹丕重伤，那也是他的过错。

贾诩突然意识到自己不能再呆下去了，多一刻，他都可能被这个疯子连累死。

没人敢说这样的话，没人敢在多疑的曹操手下如此僭越。

贾诩无视了他的回答，慢慢地道：“身体更难受了。我想我该回去了。”

方才突然消失的女子又突然出现，依旧默不作声地将他送了出去。

郭嘉进内室，坐在榻边，身后便有人拥上来，扯落他出去时才拉上去的半边外衣，然后握住了他的肩头。

“刚才那句话，是故意说给我听的吗？”

郭嘉正忙着甩掉鞋，没有回头，但上级既然问了，他也就很快答复：“是的。”

那握着他瘦削肩头的手便猛地紧了一紧，似乎不知道是不是该再狠些，捏碎他的骨头。

郭嘉却没有在意那突然加重的痛楚，他病得久了，本来就忍受很多痛苦。

“别太心急，反正我也——”

反正我也活不了几年了。

身后的人没有说话，把他的肩头往后一扳，就让他落入了自己怀里。

END

【曹郭】和局  
他们很久没有这样坐在一起了，坐得这么近，曹操一伸手，就把酒推给了他。

荀彧没有接，摇了摇头。他今天的熏香味道很淡，又或许是其实没有用香，只是衣衫浸染得太多，自己就散了出来，在月光里闻着凛冽。

曹操就自己喝。他们都在等，每年的这个时候都在等，但也许人是上了岁数了，他竟不记得去年的这时候，荀彧是不是像今日一样沉默少语。

他们很久没有好好说过话了。

曹操于今夜起了些冲动，他问：“你说他今晚会不会来？”

荀彧想说“不会”。子不语乱力乱神，敬而远之，人已死多年，曹操还希冀他的魂魄能在某一年的忌日回来看一看……怎么可能，荒唐。

但荀彧说不出来。他也无法解释自己怎么就肯陪着曹操做这种荒唐事，一做就是这么些年。

仅仅因为他是郭嘉的介绍人这个理由好像也不够。

仅仅因为曹操是主公的理由好像也不够。曹操胡闹，他不该看着他胡闹的。

荀彧道：“也许吧。”

他立刻闭上了嘴，不让自己再多说一个字。但是那该说出来的还是说了，是曹操说的。

曹操说：“文若啊，我真的很想他。”

荀彧明白这一点，在这一年来明白得尤其深刻。即使他们坐得这么近，在铜雀台上又有这么美的月色，还有酒，但他们依然是孤独的。他这样体贴地想去，曹操的孤独比他更深。

曹操很想念郭嘉，想念一个无论在任何情况下都站在他这一边的人。郭嘉什么都不要，只要他和他们的梦想。

荀彧道：“主公喝醉了。”

曹操不该这么直白地表达。如果他非要说，也该先多喝两杯。

曹操却没有停下来，他继续自顾自地说，不管荀彧听不听，不管有没有人听。他说：“我想念他，他走了多久，我就想了多久。你看，时间能化解很多东西，比如仇怨，但是思念愈演愈烈。它像酒，越陈越……你说得对，也许我是喝醉了，我总以为他会回来看看我的，是我要求得太多了。”

他的确要得太多了，他的郭嘉已经死在他们前行的路上了，已经成为他踏过的如山尸骨中的一具了，他却要他从那死人堆里爬出来，回来看他一眼——

看他如何的孤独，又如何的多疑么？看他晚景没了意气风发，反而像个疑神疑鬼的昏主吗？

荀彧觉得他们该走了，台上冷，曹操的身体也没有他们原本认为的那样康健。

其他的事情，他们的事情，那也都无所谓了，他们不用再谈。一切要发生的终将发生，有人会做那疾驰向前的车，也就有人会做那只不知死活的螳螂。

他们中间没有郭嘉。

曹操已经站了起来，但是不舍得走，他朝那明月又近了一步。

他说，文若啊。

他说，谢谢你把他带来。

这句话是真的感谢，郭嘉在他心里意味着什么，说这一句也就够了。

但也许是年事已高，也许是他真的喝醉了，他的话没有完。

他说：“我见到他就高兴，有他在就觉得安心，我的确是非常……非常惦念他，我……”

荀彧不再听了，他摇头。然后曹操终于也没有说出来。

荀彧道：“主公请别再给奉孝徒增烦恼了，好么？”

曹操想起往事，先是笑了一笑，但没有声音出来，他只觉得眼睛酸痛干涸。

他想起什么来，又笑了。

的确好像是有天地不容这个说法的。但是当时郭嘉的回答是：“天地不容？爱容不容，不容拉倒。”

再配上他那副风流形状，够再被参一回不治行检的了。

但是曹操一直记得，想起来就会忍不住地笑。他想起他的确会觉得这样欢喜。

他们在这一年也没有等到郭嘉，但是借着月色，也借着曹操的那点收不回去的笑意，他们谈了话，就像当年一样。

最后，从铜雀台下来的时候，他们之间的隔阂似乎消去了一些。曹操拉着他的手，向他说，我不是为了我自己。文若，你知道的，我并不是一个可以随便撒手人寰的人。

即使洒脱如郭嘉也缠绵病榻等了他数日，不肯死，无论怎样狼狈都有着惦念。

而曹操也一样，甚至更甚。他无法想象子桓可能被人斩杀在他的灵堂里，那时甚至可能他还有知，他还能看见。

他的子桓并没有做错什么，他要他平平安安地活下去。

荀彧说，我明白。

于是曹操释然了。他们理解了对方，尽管这份理解什么都不能改变。

但它就像是把他们带回了当年，该在的人都还在，时光也还是那个时光。

他和荀彧分道扬镳，去寻各自的路。此时月亮已经落下去了，几乎要看不见了，东方透出亮光，在等待喷薄而出的朝阳。

那很快就将是下一个时代了，但至少，现在还是他的。

他将依旧惦记着那个完美符合慧极必伤标准的短命军师，况且，说到底，天地其实还是容了他们的。

END

【曹郭】穿越  
“时间真的不多了，”穿越者向他道，“你还是跟我走吧。”

郭嘉耐心地听他说完了那许多莫名的话，他病得已经很是虚弱，但依然保持着微笑，轻轻摇了摇头。

穿越者很是着急，他问道：“怎么，你还是不相信我，以为我是个疯子么？”

郭嘉的声音轻轻的，温柔得很，他道：“我没有不信。你说你来自以后的某一个时代，那是天下一统的太平盛世，你说，那个时代我的梦想已经实现。你说，那个时代有一种很容易得到的药，可以治好我的病。”

穿越者急切地道：“是的。根据我所知道的历史，你……你实在活不了几天了，所以应该尽快跟我走。”

郭嘉对他突然提到自己寿命的事情并没有作过多反应，这一点他自己也清楚得很。

他给自己算过，算着自己所剩下的时间和曹操回军所需要的时间，但不愿意算得过于清楚。

想在死前见到他，却又不希望他见到濒死的自己，这种心情当真矛盾。

郭嘉并不急，似乎对于随时会把他带走的死亡抱着全无所谓，他问道：“那样，我还能回来吗？”

穿越者呆了一呆，他反问道：“你还要回来做什么呢？”

他想告诉郭嘉，一年以后，赤壁大败，曹魏永无机会收复天下，几十年后，司马代魏，短暂统一后旋即五胡乱华，乱世四百年生灵涂炭易子而食，那状况比眼下还要惨烈百倍，万倍，那是真正的，看不见任何希望的人间地狱。

这样的乱世，没有人熬得过去，没有人走得下去。

何况他再回来，也未必就不会死在荆州，或者去荆州的路上。

他张了张口，却什么也没有说出来。

郭嘉道：“我原先觉得，生在这个乱世，本是一种不幸，我既然比别人稍微聪明一点，就该做点事情，好挽救一下天下苍生。不过后来我明白了，没有什么天下苍生，我做所有事情都是为了我自己，我只配生在这个乱世，我应当出现在这个乱世。你所处的那个时代，不是我的梦想。”

他道：“谢谢，不必救我了。我过得很好。”

穿越者目瞪口呆，他迟疑地问道：“包括现在？”

郭嘉笃定地道：“包括现在，等，或者等不到。”

曹操和阎君哪一个会先来，那都无所谓了。

他能够活在一个可以遇到曹操的时代，便已经满足，再无遗憾。

他不愿意离开。

他催促穿越者，道：“你快走吧，迟了，就走不了了。”

穿越者起身，但仍然不甘，追问他：“可是，为什么呢？”

以后他们也不会记住你。

除了你的明公，其实并没有人记得你。

而且，你们最终还是失败了。

郭嘉笑了，他反问道：“是啊，为什么呢？”

他好像也在问自己，可是笑容里没有半点迷惘。

只有光芒。

穿越者猛地睁眼，他竟在观演中途睡着了。

戏台上正唱到戏核，没有让他错过。

“这一封书信来得巧，助我黄忠成功劳。站立在营门三军叫，大小儿郎听根苗——”

好一出定军山啊。

END

【郭曹】枉生  
注意是郭曹年下。

有玩why women kill梗。

左慈神棍总是要被拖出来当工具人的。

左慈死的时候还是懵逼的，琵琶丝弦捆住了他，桃木剑刺穿了他，吴质甚至还特意在心口转了个角度，以确保他死得够难看。

曹丕就砍掉了他的头，给曹操看了，扔到了火里，算是了结了一个比较难杀的神棍。

吴质下颌和脖颈上还沾着血，刚才还一副凛冽肃杀的样子，像曹丕的一把剑，待到发现曹操在看他，膝盖就软了，扑通跪到地上认罪。

明明曹操看见他就烦，事实上，明明所有人都看见他就烦，他还要出来招摇过市，他一个人不怕被打死也就罢了，还要跟曹丕一起来。

这么光明正大就不能叫偷情了，曹丕本来也一副杀伐决断的样子，瞧见父亲看着吴质，腿一软，也跪下了，老老实实认错，给吴质和他不可描述的见鬼情谊开脱。

曹操开始反思自己是不是把儿子管得太严了，还反思了自己给人的刻板印象是不是太过了。

他笑了笑，尽量不那么像是琢磨着要跟程昱一起晒人肉干，摆了摆手，说，行了，起来吧，回去睡觉。

他转身要走，忽的觉得哪里不对，又咳了一声，补充说，不准一起睡。

曹丕捂着嘴才没让自己笑出声来，他另一只手去拉吴质刚吓得冰凉的手，颠着小碎步拽他回家。

他们在回去的路上聊了聊这件事，左慈善幻术，意欲以旧人幻象迷惑曹操已有七次之多。

曹丕其实有点奇怪他居然一次也没有成功过，他说，有一次，我见到了他做出来的郭嘉……真的好像。

总不能一次相仿的都没有，他有点说不上来的委屈：他们一定有什么我不知道的秘密。

吴质酸得牙险些倒了，哼了一声，扭过头去，不同他说话了。

曹操的那个郭嘉，任何人都学不像，任何幻术也休想骗得过他。人人都是会错的，只有他的郭嘉是不错的。

他记得那样的郭嘉，他竭力维系着该有的威严，那胆大爱险的年轻人却一点不怕，笑吟吟地就来调情，近到能叫他梦中杀人的耳语，声音轻佻又下贱。

他说：“是，我馋您的身子，我下贱。”

曹操一时语塞，不想在这一刻，有人厚颜无耻的程度超过了他，可那句话实打实地勾引住了他，使他心动。

他按住那直往他衣襟里伸的手，问他：“你会么？”

年轻人当真没有经验，可却也并不怯场，仍是笑吟吟地、有恃无恐地在砍头边缘反复横跳，他手继续摸，语气谦恭极了：“不会。曹公教我。”

他不退缩，富贵险中求，性命险中求，这世间最美好的人物当然也需走过最险的路，他不怕。

看起来郭嘉是绝不会停下来了，曹操心内叹息，现在他要么把这个人杀了，要么就得被这个人睡了。

本来杀了也不是不行，但年轻军师一味天真地笑，他还真有点开不了这个口，残存的良心隐隐作痛，咚咚乱撞，要死。

结果，睡这个选项很意外的不错。

曹操当然比郭嘉有经验，但那几个死鬼多半当了真鬼，个别也正等着他去埋土，也不算十分的经验老到。

他琢磨着那些能碰不能碰的位置，一五一十引着郭嘉去碰，郭嘉碰到了惊喜，眼睛亮晶晶的像繁星，身下好学上进地捻、压、撞、挤、挑，又在暂离时勾他的魂，让他再要一次，或者再要亿次。

虽然没有十分准确的经验，然而触类旁通加谆谆教导，他学得很快，还知道去咬年长者的脖颈，听他喘得更急，吟得更响。

他还有点低估了年轻的力量，他以为是相拥而眠的温馨事后，郭嘉把被子一掀，用身体跟他表示刚才只是中场休息。

他等了七年，他说，您不知道，我馋了七年。

曹操真不知道，曹操也不知道在这种时刻表白除了把他弄得脸红有什么意义。

曹操在喉咙里感慨了一声，啊，年轻真好。

他们怎么可能猜得着呢。

END


	15. Chapter 15

【曹郭】圈套  
三国机密的现代版背景。

磕完港版三国群像的激情产物。

在戏姐姐和蜚先生反复横跳的工具人老戏。

意识到自己中了圈套的戏志才在走廊上拼命奔逃，他视线模糊，大脑晕眩，郭嘉下的毒正中发作，前路不明，他撞到了与他逆行的曹操怀里。

他心安了片刻，虽然中了郭嘉的毒，却也不是完全不能解，只要曹操及时带他去看医生，曹操养着这座城市里最好的医生——

他忘了自己刚捂着嘴的手满是血污，没能抓住曹操的袖子，无力地滑了下去，然后他整个人都从曹操身上滑了下去。

血在从他口中涌出，半面脸颊疼痛难当，他感觉到了肌肉和皮肤的腐烂。

他难以置信地这样摔倒在地上，曹操没有伸手扶住他，甚至可能都没有再看他一眼。

那熟悉的脚步声似乎从他身上跨了过去。

曹操让典韦给郭嘉搬了把椅子，夏侯渊咬曹操耳朵，说了什么，曹操摆摆手，说，东京审判的战犯还有座呢，这叫人权，给他。

郭嘉身形晃了晃，他身上也沾了为数不少的血，虽然大部分是戏志才的，但也不代表他就没有受伤。

戏志才的毒虽然他能解，但药效也要一点时间才能起作用。

曹操饶有兴致地打量他，扭头吩咐，水。

他亲自把玻璃杯递给郭嘉，说，放心好了，没毒的。

年轻人笑了，他嘴唇干裂得有些疼，第一口他漱了漱，吐掉嘴里残剩的血，剩下的咕咚咕咚喝了干净。

他不害怕，即使曹操也算是一方诸侯，是他所处的这片土地内的王者，是教父，但那又怎么样呢？他又不怕死。

曹操自己搬了把椅子坐到他面前，说，你没有跑，你是个聪明人。

郭嘉点点头，他说，我只要从这个房间出去，立刻就被打成碎肉的。

曹操笑了，他说，我一直很想见到你。我知道你一定会来的——你是什么时候发现这是个圈套的？

郭嘉叹了口气，说，我还没进门的时候。

但他还是一脚跨了进来，他和戏志才之间必须得有一个人被彻底销毁，这件事才能算完。

郭嘉说，这是血仇。至于伤害了您的白纸扇，我真的很抱歉。

他衣服上还沾着血，像一个疯狂的复仇者，但却是真正地满怀歉疚，他也知道失去戏志才对曹操意味着什么，本来袁绍就什么都有，而曹操得到如今的一切都很不容易。

曹操笑了，他说，你们都出去吧，门口的人都撤了——不用担心，我如果死在这儿，那就是我活该。

郭嘉显得有点意外，他已经准备好了会被拖下去分尸，但并没有，曹操放心地把自己放在了一个会被毒杀的距离。

郭嘉的心剧烈地跳了起来。他并不想杀曹操，连这个念头都完全没有起过，但是，他也想不到曹操连这一点都能看穿。

曹操不仅对他有信心，对自己也很有信心。

郭嘉困惑不解地问他：您不害怕吗？我现在可能连血都带着毒呢。

曹操把窗户打开了，外面在下雨，清新的空气消解了屋子里的血腥味。

他笑着反问：既然我已经设下了圈套，你以为你为什么会得手呢？

郭嘉本来没有往那个方向去想，但现在他明白了，他说，戏志才有哪里不好吗？

毫无疑问，曹操就是把戏志才扔出来钓他的，他们两个人对这圈套都心知肚明，都一脚踩了进来。

曹操说，没有不好，只是他太恨你了。他心里全是仇恨，自然就不会为我考虑了。

他的理由倒是很符合一位枭雄的身份，郭嘉想起以前躲在暗处见过的他，心情有些复杂。

若不是戏志才，也许他早就是戏志才了。

曹操又道，你也恨他，我知道，之前袁绍的两次行动，我就知道他背后有别人。袁绍蠢钝，没这样的主意，若是田丰，我现下早该死了。

郭嘉承认了，他说，我只想戏志才死，没想给您添麻烦。

他起身鞠了一躬，发自内心地向曹操道歉。曹操也就接受了，说，所以，我一直想见见这个人，还真的是你。

郭嘉错愕了片刻，他问，您知道我？

他已经藏得足够好了，就算他不藏，戏志才也要藏的，那些往事没有一件能摆在桌子上说，全都见不得光。

曹操说，我自然知道，我知道他谋害你的未婚妻，却恬不知耻地恨上了你。我也知道你曾将他当朋友，与他交换姓名为他顶罪，他却痛恨你用他的名字，永远只想恩将仇报。

郭嘉偏开了头，闭上眼，不想让曹操看见自己快哭了的狼狈样子。

他不在意别人看到他的血，却很介意别人看见他流泪。曹操知道这一点，所以并没有走过去。

曹操说，但无论如何，你害我失去了至少目前还算好用的白纸扇，你总得付出点代价。

郭嘉点了点头，他深吸了一口气，已经把情绪完全压了回去，说，是的。所以现在您就算要杀了我，我也没有怨言的。

他转回头直视曹操，不出意外地看见一把枪抵着他额头。

不管怎么说，死在曹操手里倒也并不丢人。

他就这么看着一束花从枪管里射出，撞到了他脸上。

“你刚才已经死了，”曹操丢掉了那把改造过、准备拿给某个俏皮情人助兴的枪，搂过了他的肩，“现在可以跟我聊聊白纸扇的事情了，你要什么待遇？我们有五险一金的。”

郭嘉怔了怔，由得他搂着自己往外走，边走，曹操问他：“合同我准备好了，你先想想，你要叫哪个名字？马上就签字。”

他搂得死紧，好像怕郭嘉突然插翅飞了一样。

郭嘉终于回过神来，他答道：“郭嘉。陪在曹操身边的自然是郭嘉。”

END

【曹郭】剑桥  
接圈套的现代黑帮设定。

黑社会大佬x贴身白纸扇。

郭嘉回来时，正见小弟们推搡着把一个长发女人往外扔，他让停手，问了一句怎么回事。

底下人居然还有点不好意思，给领到他面前，说，兄弟们叫了几个楼凤，谁知道这女学生混了进去，还非要见咱们老板，郭先生您也知道，老板不在，而且她未成年，要把警察招来——

郭嘉拿了他递过来的学生证一看，英德女中，数一数二的好学校，又瞟一眼哭得妆都花了、廉价衣裙被扯破了的女孩，也不知道眼睛该往哪儿看了，略偏过头，看向王异。

王异脱了外套给她披上，郭嘉说，麻烦你，带她换身衣服，一会儿来找我。

他说话自然是管用的，曹操待他的态度，是人人都看得到的。

郭嘉等了没多久，王异把洗过脸换了衣服的女生给带进来，同郭嘉开玩笑：你可得把持住，别等老板回来收拾你。

王异走了以后，郭嘉把刚让人去买的热奶茶给她，自己拿着她的学生证，喊她名字：蔡琰，是吧？老板他不在，你有事就跟我说吧。对了，我叫郭嘉。

蔡琰迟疑了片刻，小心地问他：你愿意听吗？

她有点害怕，这很正常，一个正常的女高中生怎么可能不怕黑社会呢。但她还是勇敢地来了，虽然有点莽撞，但郭嘉倒有点欣赏这种莽撞。

郭嘉给她逗笑了，语气又放缓了一些，道：“说吧，我听。”

蔡琰道出了事情的原委，她在福利院长大，有一个很好的朋友。她有幸能健康成长，但朋友却在高一时患上了抑郁症。

她的朋友，一直在奋力求生，在抗争，在努力存活，但却在偶然的情况下，卷入一场网络暴力，随后是人肉搜索，无休止的骚扰和谩骂。

蔡琰去救她的时候已经来不及了，她一个人吞下了所有能找到的安眠药片，安安静静地死去了，没有给这个世界留下一句怨言。

“我找到了当时人肉她的那个人，我说要他向我的朋友道歉，”蔡琰掀起自己的额发，露出一块夸张的伤疤，“他把我从楼梯上推了下去，骂骂咧咧地说我和我的朋友都该死。”

郭嘉没有发表任何评论，脸上也看不出任何表情，默认她继续说下去。

“他该死，”蔡琰道，“可惜我没有杀他的力量。我存了一点钱，很少，没人愿意接单。我没办法，可他一定要死。”

她从包里拿出一张卡放在桌上，道：“我知道不够。我可以用任何方式去付余款，就算……就算……也没关系。”

她到底还是个少女，说不出口，咬着牙低下头去，脸颊发烫。

半晌没有说话的郭嘉终于给了回应：“知道了。”

蔡琰困惑地抬头，这还是她第一次直视这个除了穿件黑衬衫，哪里都不像黑社会的年轻人。

郭嘉道：“回去吧，把卡也拿回去。你这样的，我们不收定金。”

他像个救世主一样地对处于困境和绝望中的少女露出一个温暖的微笑。

那件事过去了一个星期，蔡琰依然没有听闻任何消息，她满心焦虑，课上讲了些什么都无心去听，挨到放学，实在饿得难受，才记得去买点吃的，她把午饭都给忘记了。

校外有家小店，章鱼小丸子很好吃，总是很多人买，她闻着香味，看见前面没几个人，加急了脚步。

郭嘉拦下了她，她吓了一跳，但认出人后，就放心了，郭嘉让她跟过去，她就过去了。

到没人的树下，郭嘉拿出手机，给她看了几张照片。

那个把她的朋友逼死，又把她推下楼梯的键盘侠，睁大眼，张着嘴，口内塞满了键盘上的按键，七窍流血地死去了。

郭嘉只给她看了一眼就拿回了手机，说，你明天会在新闻上看见的，但这是一辈子的秘密，如果你敢说出去，那你也是一样下场。

他以为这小姑娘会吓哭，但她没有，蔡琰望着他笑了。她笑得很甜，问他：那我现在是不是该付款了？

郭嘉下意识地退开了半步，他故意无视了她的原意，说，拿到剑桥的offer不容易，钱留着自己花吧。

不知道怎么搞的，这女学生的表情似乎有点失望，郭嘉不敢碰她了，但该要的报酬也不能空缺，他说，能给我买两份章鱼小丸子吗？

蔡琰歪着头问他：“他们家还有烤鸡架和炸鱿鱼也很好吃，要吗？奶茶也不错的。”

郭嘉一进门就被曹操双手搂着腰抱住了，叱咤风云的大佬现在像个猫似的在他肩窝里蹭，又亲又啃着表达自己的想念。

郭嘉倒也想抱他，曹家老爷子出了点意外，曹操不得不回去料理，他们也是有半个月没见了。奈何两手都拎着东西，不敢动，僵在那里。

曹操闻见了，说，好香。

郭嘉把满手的袋子往那十几万的红木办公桌上一放，说，是啊，你喜欢的小丸子，英德女中对面那家店的。

曹操已经在翻了，听见郭嘉语气轻软地抱怨他：自己是大佬，不好意思排在女生队里，每次都要我买。

曹操先给他嘴里塞了一个，不让他说话，郭嘉翻了个白眼，觉得黑道大佬喜欢吃章鱼小丸子这事儿，传出去倒也不太长脸。

不知道的还以为大佬办公室紧闭是聚众淫/乱呢，谁能想到是吃这玩意儿。

郭嘉喝了一口据说很好喝的奶茶，皱了眉，女高中生的口味，太甜。他说，有件事你想不到，我给你找到了蔡邕的女儿。

蔡邕是曹操的故交，死于意外，独生女下落不明多年，曹操没少翻出来惦记过。

郭嘉瞟着天花板接着说，可厉害了，要上剑桥了。老板故交可真多，故交的女儿也不少。

这语气让曹操怀疑小丸子里加了醋，他忍着笑，看郭嘉吃醋现场。

郭嘉没得到哄，哼了一声，说，为了防止你开后宫，我最好先把后宫开起来。到时候说出去，我女朋友是念剑桥的——

曹操搂着腰把他按到自己大腿上坐着，笑着说，哪有后宫啊，你摸摸，都是你的，喜欢吗。

END

【曹郭】涸辙  
黑道大佬x白纸扇。

他们在事后谈论起蔡琰的事情，郭嘉靠在床头，抽过被曹操压住了的枕头垫着腰，叼着烟让曹操给他点了，心情舒畅地吸了一口。

在床上抽烟就是有种格外的爽，就像花骗来的钱一样。

他们商量了一下怎么照顾蔡琰，曹操表示，难得出个好好读书的小辈，反正她也不记得我，千万别认。

郭嘉说，也是，正经有书读，谁想跟黑社会扯上关系。

他说这话的时候神色如常，然而曹操记得，他本来也是好好读书那一挂的，他本来和蔡琰一样有着光明的未来。

曹操把郭嘉拿烟的手放在自己的手，拉到嘴边去吸一口他的烟，说，委屈你了，要跟黑社会睡一张床。

郭嘉不挣脱，用手指和眼神勾着他，悄声说：是很委屈，不过再睡一次的话，我就好了。

郭嘉时常委屈，但一哄就好。

于是，曹操不会出面与蔡琰相认，社团里的其他人更不会去接触这个女学生，只有郭嘉后来又去见了她一次，给她送了些钱。

他说，别误会，这行亏心事做多了，积点阴德而已，你就当帮我，拿去读书。

蔡琰开始是推辞的，但骨气和骄傲抵不过现实，剑桥虽然给了全奖，但抵掉学费后所剩无几，她还要租房，吃饭，交水电费，买课本，底气总不是那么足。

蔡琰就收了，笑着说，那要不我下次去庙里，给你烧柱香？

郭嘉一本正经地逗她，不用了，我就是那里给赶出来的。

他转身要走，蔡琰背后喊他：“等等，下个月六号我生日，你来不来？”

郭嘉同她玩笑，回头问道：“你有三根金针吗？”

结果郭嘉还是去了，想一想小姑娘十八岁生日，也是件大事，曹操让他照顾，那就去呗。

等她放学的时候郭嘉本来摸到了烟，看到三三两两出来的女学生，到底没有掏出来。

其实以前他也不抽烟。

以前他还是剑桥的学生呢。

等蔡琰出来了，她带了两个女孩子，像只猫似的抱着郭嘉的胳膊，笑着要他带去酒吧。

酒吧真是吵得无聊，没到十二点郭嘉催着她们回宿舍了，自己的场子，车自然好安排，已经停在了门口。

蔡琰倒也没有多磨蹭，只是鸡尾酒喝得多了，发作起来厉害，身体软绵绵的扶不住，郭嘉怕吉普车的高底盘绊着她，抱了起来塞进去安顿好。

蔡琰醉眼迷离地看他，说，你真好。

郭嘉板着脸训她：再敢喝这么多，真打爆你的头。

后排两个女生莫名其妙地开始笑了，然后不知怎么的，前面开车的司机也跟着轻笑了两下。

郭嘉觉得有点头疼。

把蔡琰交付给那两个同学，看着她们都进了宿舍楼以后，郭嘉把车窗升起，抱着椅背往副驾驶爬。

驾驶座的曹操及时扶了一把，没让他一头撞出个安全气囊来。

郭嘉现在看起来并不像喝过酒的样子，能把郭嘉灌醉的人目前还没出现过。

他当然也不会醉到认不清人，但是，在校门口等人放学的时候，他有片刻想起了华丹。

青梅竹马的恋人，惨死在眼前的未婚妻，她时而穿着校服热情洋溢地朝他笑，时而带着恨意，死不瞑目地望向他。

他已经很久没有想起来了。

曹操握住了他的手，只在他手背上拍了一拍，证实了自己的存在，便收了回去，双手扶稳了方向盘，开车回家。

曹操又把车窗放了下去，让夜晚的风吹了进来，他在风里大声说，你可没提过，她都长得这么漂亮了。

郭嘉同样在风声和发动机的轰鸣声里反驳：我为什么要提？你又不会喜欢她。

曹操笑出了声，盖过了风，说，是的，你知道我喜欢的是你。

他从后视镜里窥探，见那牙尖齿利的年轻后生，脸红起来，眼神闪躲，闭着嘴不肯再说话了。

END


End file.
